Îngeri şi demoni Angels and Demons
by BlueWolf Leader
Summary: In a world where there are humans, and disguised Angels and Demons, something more evil than the King of Demons lurks in the shadows. Jade and Cat, along with their friends, have to work together to fight this unknown force. Is it do, or die?
1. Începutul

**Hello, readers, welcome to a new story. The trend that seems to be going around is the werewolf/vampire phase. I wonder why (not like Twilight is coming out anytime soon, oh wait, November, never mind)…Anyways, this story is about Angels and Demons. You'll find out who is what soon enough. This story is rated M for a reason, so if you don't like cussing or sexual themes, don't read. One requirement, or favor, I ask of you, is to review. Please? I really like reading that stuff. It also helps keep me motivated. I don't have to post this here, or post it at all. My other story hasn't gotten a ton of reviews, but I have some loyal readers that I greatly appreciate. I hope you guys will review more on both, otherwise I'll just stop. I do have a ton of homework that I neglect to do to write this stuff. I'll get the idea if you don't. Sorry about this rant, but I'm just tired. Hope you like this new one. My other story is "Four Years Too Late". It's also a Cade story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Îngeri şi demoni (or Angels and Demons in Romanian)<strong>

**Începutul (The Beginning)**

It's not easy being me, or pretending to be someone else. Trust me, I would know. Day after day, year after year, I've been the most misunderstood and hated person you will probably ever meet. I'm a demon of some sorts, and all you ever see is my human side. When I really let loose, is when the party begins. I'll set the stage for you. It's lunch time at Hollywood Arts, and the gang is sitting together at our usual table. Everything seems normal and happy, but under the surface, trouble is boiling.

"Tori, didn't we tell Trina that she has no talent? Why did you keep her here?" Andre was resting his chin in his hand, his other was lazily transporting food to his mouth. The choices today were ravioli and pizza. That's hardly healthy for us, but whatever. Who was I to argue? A simple pion in the world's master plan, and I think I'll change it into my own.

"Because she's the one who got me in, I just couldn't stab her in the back." Tori's hands were brushing through her tousled hair in an attempt to straighten the unruly curls. The stiff breeze wasn't helping her case, so she had to keep rearranging it. She hadn't even touched her cheese pizza; it was probably cold by now.

"We didn't want her here in the first place!" My voice startled the confused and desperate girl. Cat was brought out of her reverie and she popped back into the conversation with a wild story. We didn't really pay any attention to it because we knew that she was just speaking what was on her mind in that split second. She really did have a creative imagination, and she was great at acting.

"Cat, what does your brother getting beaten by a mob of raccoons have anything to do with Trina being in Hollywood Arts?" Beck was rubbing the bridge of his nose in that "I'm annoyed but I'm not going to show it" kind of way. He was one of the most even-tempered guys I know. Considering what he is, I can understand why he is that way. Cat's face dropped and she opened her mouth to exclaim,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Typical Cat.

"Cat, he's not being mean. He's just wondering why you were talking about your brother." Robbie stated simply. He was annoying, but he had a calming effect on the group. He really pissed me off on a daily basis. How he could be one of my kind, I have no idea. Rex was sitting on the table, his legs practically in my burrito. Robbie was doing this on purpose. He's going to regret it later. I can't make a scene about it now.

"Oh, well, I don't remember." She went back to eating her chicken nuggets. Wait, how did she get those? Never mind, her mom probably fixed them for her lunch or something. Who knows what that woman makes for her teenage daughter at home. She tucked the loose strands of her red hair behind her ear and popped another nugget in her mouth. She started humming along to some song that was streaming the radio.

"Who's excited for Sikowitz's class?" Andre piped up after an uncomfortable silence.

"What did he say we were learning today?" Tori questioned. It was obvious that she adored Andre, she was just too stubborn to ask him out. It made me sick, the doe eyes she was always giving him.

"Something about mythology and the acts with it." Beck waved it off nonchalantly. He really had no interest in it whatsoever. He had gone back to looking at his phone and scrolling through the old text messages. He really missed her. She wasn't coming back, and he knew it. He hides the pain and sorrow pretty well. He could keep a straight face no matter what. The only time I saw him really cry, was when she went home. Sad story, but one for a later time.

"Hm, sounds really boring, seeing as we know all about that already." I was looking at my black painted fingernails, digging out the dirt that had collected underneath them. I had finished my burrito a long time ago. Now I just wanted to get done with school for today. I couldn't wait for the weekend, my guest of honor being my nose-less grandfather. He was coming from Romania for my dad's birthday, and to visit us. I loved having him retell his life, and the ones before it. He remembered his past lives, and he wanted to teach me everything that he had learned from those experiences. He kept blathering to me about how my generation is supposed to fight a great evil. This is highly unlikely, seeing as what I am. He says that I'm destined for greatness, being a descendant from Sorvidad Westorvia, who was alive two thousand years ago. Granddad says he's still around, he just doesn't go by that now. He chatters about how our last name West is the short form of Westorvia, and we are the best clan of our kind. He will then go on to talk about my destiny as clan leader and savior and blah, blah, blah. I really don't see how it pertains to me, seeing as I'm a massive screw up, as my dad says. My dad's not too proud of me, obviously. Don't know what I did to royally piss him off, but I am in no way close to getting back on his good side. It's hell to pay, literally. Eh, I don't really care, that's not top on my list of priorities right now.

"Yo, Jade, where'd you go?" Beck was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face. Shaking my head, I glared at him. His hand slipped back to his side and he looked down at the table.

"I was thinking about this weekend. My granddad is coming all the way from Romania for my Dad's birthday." I ran a hand through my hair and scratched my neck. Cat's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love your Granddad! He's so nice to me! He always brings me presents! He's like Santa Claus!" She was quivering in excitement. I quirked an eyebrow, giving her a lopsided smile. My grandfather did have affections for the bouncy little red head. Of course, they were feelings an old man would have for a favorite grandkid. I thought this was strange, considering Cat was of another kind. She was of our adversary, but she never proved a problem to us. Her family and my family have known each other for years. It was an unlikely friendship, but it worked. We had our differences, but we pushed through them. Cat's family had its own problems, and my family didn't need to add to them.

"Cat, do you want to come and see him? He should be coming around five tonight. Feel free to stop by, I bet he'll have a good gift this time." She squealed in excitement. I sighed happily and stood up to throw my trash away.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to Jade's House 4:55 PM<em>

"Jadelyn, your Grandfather will be here soon, go clean up something." My mother waved me off. I shook my head, looking around at the immaculate setting. I decided to plop myself down on the couch, putting my heels on the coffee table. It's not like she would notice anything anyways. I'm basically invisible around here. My parents pay more attention to my little sister. That little monster was spoiled rotten. She had more than me in everything. I kept my distance from her, I really did not enjoy her presence. I heard a sound, one like teleporting, a "bamf" like the one made by X-Men's Nightcrawler. Then, the smell of brimstone and death wafted over. I turned around to see my grandfather, in his demonic glory.

"I, Gregorio West, have arrived from Romania. I have come to see my wonderful son and his awful spawn!" I hopped up from my spot on the couch and jumped over the back of it. Embracing the old demon in a bone-crushing hug, I got a whiff of his attempt at smelling human. I looked up to see his white-skin and black goatee. He had his devilish smirk, showing his pointed canines. He ruffled my hair playfully and gave me a peck on my cheek. "There is my favorite granddaughter. I have missed my Jadelyn August. Where is your ever present friend, Caterina? I have a present for her."

"Wait a second, Granddad, I can get her over here real quick." I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call her up. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, his yellow eyes boring into my cerulean.

"Now, why do I have to look at a perfectly beautiful _human_ face, when I can see a horrifically, tragically aesthetic face of a pureblooded demon. Come now, my granddaughter, let me see who you really are." His thumb rubbed my cheek as he pleadingly begged me to change. I conceded, and in a fiery flash, I was my true form. I had my black hair, and white as snow skin. I knew that my yellow eyes glowed with excitement, and my black tongue flicked over my sharpened canines. I smiled at him, and he grinned back gleefully. I went back to my phone, and picked Cat's number.

"Hey, Cat, someone here wants to see you. Get your tail over here." I held the phone away from my ear as Cat screamed into it. She hung up on me, and I put my phone back in my pocket. I counted down from my granddad, who waited patiently on the couch. In the time I counted, which was five minutes, there was a peppy knock at our door. I strode over to it, opened it, and was greeted with a suffocating hug. Cat pushed me inside, and let go, rushing over to sit next to my grandfather.  
>"There's my little angel! Now, if I'm here as myself, why are you still playing tricks?" His voice purred naturally. Cat giggled eagerly, nodding her head. There was a blinding ray of light, making me cover my sensitive eyes. I waited for the white light to fade away before removing the hand from my eyes. Human Cat was nowhere to be seen, and a radiant angel was in her place. She had a golden halo hovering inches over her head, and large white wings fluttered gracefully behind her. She had a white gown that went past her knees. She was more beautiful this way, I wish I could see her like this every day.<p>

"Jade, would you mind not staring? Your yellow eyes kind of creep me out." Cat had her head down and she was peering up at me from her eyelashes. I cast my eyes downward, sad that I had upset her. "You can keep looking, just don't stare."

"S-sorry. I can't help it." Stupid me, stuttering. _Damn me, she makes me so nervous._ I moved to sit next to her and my grandfather. I kept my hands in my lap, twisting them together. "So, Granddad, what did you bring us?"

"Something I invented, something that could change your destinies forever!" He moved to his jacket pocket, shuffling around. His eyes gleamed as he grabbed a hold of whatever he was about to show us, yanking it out into view. Cat gasped, and my eyes caught sight of something deeply confusing to myself.

A pair of rings.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go, a new story, and the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I needed to wrap it up quickly and get it out. Don't forget to review! What you like, don't like, anything! Later!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	2. Numai timpul va spune…

**Hey everybody. I had a chapter almost completely typed up for this story, and my computer decided to shut itself down. Yeah, damn thing really chaps my hide. Needless to say, it was awesome, and now it's gone. So I had to completely rewrite this chapter. I just hope it's as good, maybe better than the first attempt. Ughh…Do you guys want me to do some riddles on this too? Feel free to say anything at any time, I'll just keep rambling on and on and on and on…XD **

* * *

><p><em>Numai timpul va spune….(Only time will tell)<em>

"Rings? That's it? A pair of rings?" I slumped back into the cushions, letting out the breath that was held in anticipation. My grandfather's scowl showed his disappointment in my paucity of excitement over the black and gold rings. Well, let me clarify that, one was solid black, while the other was a fluorescent gold. Cat's eyes were immediately glued to the shiny metal objects, her childlike innocence shining through her angelic face.

"Not just any rings, my obtuse granddaughter. When I said I invented them, I just got caught up in the moment. I inherited them from my father, who lived for more than two millennia before having me and dying. Seeing as I did not know anybody whose lives could be changed for the better, I held on to them. Go on, Caterina, choose which one you wish to wear." He raised his palm to her reaching hand. Her forefinger and her thumb plucked the gold circle from my grandfather's pale skin. The ring emanated an enigmatic energy, throbbing through the air as if it was alive. It sparkled and glittered in the dull lighting, like it was trying to draw attention to itself. Its refulgence shone and it was redolent with my grandfather's mysterious past. Cat was too mesmerized by the shining object to put it on herself. My grandfather made a gesture that suggested I should do it. I sighed, snapping Cat out of her hypnosis by moving the ring from her fingers to her ring finger. The ring hissed at me when I touched it, and it felt like it was biting me at first. I really hoped that I was not going insane, that would just be terrible! A West demon becoming more psychotic than normal, the world would probably implode. A small grin graced my grandfather's lips while Cat's grew into a cheesy smile.

"It tingles and tickles! This is such a cool gift! Thanks, Granddad!" Cat hugged him happily, making him lose his balance and almost drop the other ring. He held onto it and offered it to me.

"Don't you want your gift?" His eyebrow was quirked up, as if daring me not to take it. I snatched it up and put it on myself. Immediately it started to burn and my skin started sizzling. I flicked my wrist wildly, trying to dislodge the foreign object attacking my hand. "Stop her! She mustn't take it off!"

"Argh! Damn this hurts!" Cat grabbed a hold of my wrist and sat in my lap to keep me from twisting away from her. My ivory skin turned a vibrant red as the ring singed my flesh. I ground my teeth together, trying not to scream in agony. I was twitching wildly, my body's instinct shouting at my stupidity. Cat's hands were firm against my wrists, and she moved me to lie on my back. Well, not really moved, but shoved me down, then sat on my chest. I resisted the urge to bite her like a rabid animal. She looked terrified, and I didn't know how loud I was until my struggling stopped. The silence was deafening, and my quick-paced breathing slowed. My hands unclenched from the tight fists that threatened to break. My chest heaved as I took deep breaths, realizing that there was no more pain. Cat got off of my chest and knelt by my side, still holding my wrists, unsure of what I was going to do next. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about that whole sh-"

"Because I knew you would chicken out. It is within every demon that when given the choice, he or she will flee. Demons are not known for their courage, but they are known for their audacity and paucity of caring for how they are viewed." His sallow eyes seethed intensity as the mood tensed up. He clapped his hands together abruptly, stunning me and spooking Cat. "Now, these rings are important. Cat, yours is of course good, seeing as your reaction to it was not as extreme as my granddaughter's. In that process, painful or not, they are now connected to you in a way such as they are attached to your bones. You and the ring are no longer separate entities. Jadelyn, you may have noticed that there was a something strange going on. The hissing and the biting? The rings are alive. They will keep you safe, but only for their own selfish reasons. I don't know the true powers of the rings, but my father, your great-grandfather, told me that they have the potential to save the world from a worse evil than us demons."

"But you guys aren't evil. Just misunderstood…"Cat's fingers intertwined with my own, whether she noticed or not was beyond me. My grandfather chuckled lightly before continuing, his eyes catching sight of Cat's movements.

"Ah, yes, but that is because your family has been frenemies with the West family since God knows when. Never truly rivals, but never truly friends, until you two came along. This companionship is uncommon, between an angel and a demon, almost supernatural. You two are a lot like these rings. These two rings are not on friendly speaking terms with each other, yet they will use the other for a significant purpose. Never alone, but never together, they are fighting a constant battle between themselves. If either one was to become more powerful than the other, the world would cease to exist. How they came to be, no one truly knows. That information was lost in the ruins of time. I bestow them upon you, so that you will be prepared for what comes next. Time is running short before lumea Terminarea, or World Destruction, will be upon us. I have come to train you in the ways of our people. As the last member of the pureblooded West branch of demons, you must find a mate before this time comes. You cannot stand alone against this force of nature. Life as we know it will end, and this world will disappear into nothingness. It is important that you two find significant others to aid you in this battle. Against this great evil, love truly does conquer all, but all is not fair in love and war." My grandfather's words seeped into my consciousness, lulling my brain into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember was Cat's gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Chapter 2, of Îngeri şi demoni. I hope you guys liked it. I really do wish I had what I originally started off with. From now on, I will save every couple of minutes, just in case my computer decides to do "Blue Screen of Death!" *blegh*. I would kill myself…Not really, but I would kill my computer. Any who, I'm going to bed. I have to deal with middle schoolers tomorrow, and I need all the sleep I can get. Later, alligator!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~Out**


	3. Toate în capul meu

**Hey, guys, sorry it's been so long in updating this story! I got a little side-tracked with "Four Years Too Long". So, here's an early Christmas (or whatever holiday thing you possibly celebrate) present. I hope you like it, if not, dang.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious, whatsoever, no matter how much I wish I did. Oh well….**

* * *

><p><em>Toate în capul meu (All in my head) <em>

"Hei, acum, ai să glumeşti. Am fost aici tot de cinci secunde si tu treci afară? (Hey, now, you've got to be kidding me. I've been here all of five seconds and you pass out?)" My eyes snapped open, seeing a white empty room. There were no decorations, no welcoming feelings, it was bleak. I was standing, well, leaning, against one of the four walls with my arms crossed over my chest. My clothes were different as well, now I was wearing a floor-length midnight black dress. It didn't have any sleeves, so my alabaster skin practically glittered in comparison to the opaque and dark material. My hands smoothed out the ruffles that marred the fabric before looking across the glaringly fluorescent lighted room. My eyes stopped on a stygian figure. "Deci, acum te uiti la mine ...(So now you see me)"

"Excuse me? Could you speak in English? I don't do Romanian, my grandfather does." The obscure figure pushed off of the wall and slowly made its way over to me. I straightened up, not knowing whether this entity was friend or foe. It certainly didn't look like a nice…thing…whatever it was supposed to be. It was humanoid in shape, having the rudimentary details of what a human shadow would look like. It was scratchy and quivering, like a flame flickering. What was also strange was the lack of sound as it moved closer to me.

"So I get stuck with an idiot. Pardon me for thinking you could be a hopeful intelligent host." It sarcastically spat out, from somewhere near its head. I didn't see a mouth, so I had no idea where it would come from. It stopped a foot away from me, and reached out a translucent trembling hand. "I assume you are the one who chose me?"

"Chose you?" I was hesitant to shake the creature's appendage. It had an outline, now that I could see it up close, and there was something swirling inside it. It swiftly took my hand and gave it a hard shake. I felt challenged, and gave it what it probably wanted, a good fight back.

"Yes, chose, choice, decision, whatever you people claim it to be. I am "Cimmerienii vor inel" or Cimmerian ring. I lack any light whatsoever. I am pure darkness. I am the bump in the night, the boogeyman, the monster that kills, the ghoul that eats the flesh from all who oppose me. My sister, whom you have probably already met, is "Halo inel" or the Halo ring. She is everything I am not. Pure good, heart of gold, mind of bliss; she can't think the worse of anyone. She pisses me off to know end, yet I love her like the good brother I am supposed to be." The thing lifted a hand to my chin, and turned my head to the side. "You do not seem to be of any importance. So why did your grandfather feel the need to dispose of us unto you and your ditzy friend?"

"Call her ditzy and we'll see who's still standing in a few minutes." My anger flared, throat tightened and my fists clenched. I yanked my chin out of its hand and snarled at the offending creature, who let out a low chuckle.

"Ah, now I see. You have a temper, and a fiery one at that. You must be a West, and not a Valentine. I suppose I should tell you, I can hear your thoughts. Stop calling me an "it". I will take offense to this, and you will not have fun." I winced as he grabbed my chin and dug what I had to think of was nails into my pale skin. "You've got to be kidding me. This" he scraped my skin "hurts you? What kind of demon host are you?"

"I'm not proud of my heritage, asshole. Now would you kindly let go?" I didn't give him much of a choice, grasping his hand and ripping it away from me again. He took a step back, hands raised in a passive but defensive gesture.

"You're all talk, and no bite. I'll have to fix that." He closed the distance, trapping me against the wall and his arms. Now, I was nervous. No place to go, and this thing was inside my head. "Here, let me take a more _human_ form, seeing as that's all the hosts can understand."

"What?" He ignored me as he backed off, twisting his head, a sickening crack rebounded off the walls. The dark liquid streamed from his fingertips, leaving him a transparent outline. Slowly, he started to gain more of a warm color. Skin covered his long arms, chest and legs. Blonde hair sprouted from the crown of his head, only growing to a familiar look. He shrugged his lean shoulders, rolling his arms and shaking his feet. "Hm, I guess this will do for now."

"You chose a younger, stranger version of Brad Pitt? Why?" I rubbed my throbbing temple in an attempt at easing some of the rising pain.

"Well, it seemed to appease you more than it did me. I have to make some sacrifices if this is to be a symbiotic relationship. I assume you wish for this to be as friendly as possible. Otherwise, I can make it hell for you, because there's no way you can make me hate this anymore than I already do." He heaved a deep sigh, running his new fleshy hand through his blonde locks.

"Well aren't you a fucking princess of joy, peace and happiness? You know, I didn't know I was going to have to deal with a whiny pussy like you!" I wasn't going to take anymore of his pathetic bullshit. "You know, my grandfather thinks the world of you. What would he think if I told him how much of a good for nothing piece of shit you are! He puts you on such a high pedestal, I was surprised when he even allowed me to look at you. You're like a precious jewel to him, and he really should have kept you. I've got enough shit going on from trying to lead a normal life pretending to be something I'm not and keeping my life a secret. I can't be what I really want to be, because if I was, someway, somehow the world would find out that I am not what I have made them believe me to be. If I could get rid of you, I would." I looked at my hand, seeing the offending black ring still attached to my finger. I made to remove it, but he stopped me.

"Ah-ah-ah, I highly recommend not doing that. You take me off, you die, and I die. What did you not understand about the whole "symbiotic relationship" thing? I'm stuck with you, and you're stuck with me. I'll make this situation work for the both of us, whether you want it to or not. I've lived through this world's most trying times over and over again. You think you need help, I'll give it to you. I may not like this, or you for that matter, but I sure as hell am not wasting another thousand years having a shitty time. You show some promise, and you don't seem to be too much of an idiot to bother me. I just hope you don't prove me wrong." His hand relinquished its hold on my own, and shrunk back to his wall. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some redecorating to do."

And with a wave of his hand, the room disappeared and so did he.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I am running short on time here. I hope you guys don't hate it too much. I'll try to keep the updates consistent next time! If not, send me a message, feel free to harp on me and remind me! <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	4. Drum lung de parcurs

**I have no words to describe how apologetic I am for not updating this story. I was busy updating my maiden voyage story, which is now complete. I should be able to update this one regularly now. I left you guys hanging with that strange entity, Cimmerian Ring, issuing Jade out of his new home. I wonder where that symbiotic relationship will develop. Read on and we shall see, hm? Also, I noticed some grammatical errors, which I do want to kill myself for not noticing. Grrface! That's embarrassing and what I get for staying up late and typing all night. Ugh, terrible me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Drum lung de parcurs-Long way to go<br>_

_Jade's House_

"Jade, hey, come on, sleepy head, wake up!" Cat's small hand slapped me lightly on the jaw in a pitiful attempt to rouse me from unconsciousness. I swatted the annoyance away and sat up roughly. Cat frowned and moved off of my lap, shoulders slumping slightly. "Sorry, Jadey. You passed out. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Eh, next time, try shaking me, or yelling. Slapping me really won't do much except piss me off. I'm sure you wouldn't like that all that much." My eyebrows scrunched together as I rubbed my temples trying to ease the dull throbbing that was fading away. I could vaguely hear my new "best friend" chuckle deep within my head. _I'd hate it, thank you very much._ He whispered in my ear. "Oh, I've got a headache."

"Really? But you didn't hit your head on anything." Cat inspected the back of my head to search for the phantom pain maker. The pads of her fingertips tapped my scalp, soothing the aching caused by my new roommate. Cimmerian groaned loudly, _Gah, you're a softy. Get the hell over it. It's just me in here, and I need to make some arrangements. The pain will disappear in a few hours, days, weeks, depends how long I feel like taking. Don't disturb me too much._

"Jadelyn, perhaps you should go and take a rest. You seem a little distressed." My grandfather had a knowing smile on his lips. He stood up and held out a hand, offering his help. I took the hand proffered, feeling the thin but strong flesh under my fingers. My grandfather, as frail looking as he was, was still in his prime of our kind, even if he had been alive for over 2000 years. He did have to live in a remote part of Romania to keep the humans' suspicions down. All of the people he grew up with, were long dead by now. He had at one time, been in love with a human female, but his parents denied the fact that he could marry outside of his species, that humans were not worth demons' attention. Pushing his feelings aside, he slowly watched as the love of his life withered into dust. He still visited her grave from time to time, his heart bleeding each trip. He told me of this, hoping that I would catch onto the idea that no matter who or what I fell in love with, I should fight for the right to be with them. He was a crazy old coot, but I think he knew more than he let on. I stumbled as he helped me to my feet, his other hand gripping my forearm in support. "Come now, child, off to bed."

"I'm not tired, grandfather." Just saying that made me realize the mistake in my words. I was exhausted from the events at school, and what had recently happened. Cimmerian chuckled, _Well, aren't you a strong one? Go ahead, take your useless nap. It will give me time to inform you of what all will be required. Also, training will begin. You will learn how to use my abilities to your advantage. I can't have my new host helpless now can I?_ "On second thought, maybe I should go lie down."

"Of course, Jadelyn, the effects do tend to a toll on new comers. Run along, you need your rest. It will be detrimental to your success in your destiny." He pushed me towards the stairs that led up to my bedroom, and I trudged up them begrudgingly. Walking into my room, the black walls and red curtains resembling my normal attitude, I moved to my bed. The mattress and covers welcomed me with the comfort and softness my body desired and I sank into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's mind (again)-Now Cimmerian's Domain<em>

"Ah, looks like my beloved princess is back for a visit. So, how were the few minutes of consciousness? Did you miss me?" Wow he loved the sound of his own voice. He was sitting on a velvet cushion in his golden throne at the far (would I call it an end? It seemed to go on forever) recesses of my mind. His borrowed charming smile looked filled with malice. It did not seem to be directed towards me, which left me feeling relieved. "Welcome to my humble abode, well, yours, but I have redecorated it for the time being. I might as well live in style if I am to be trapped in here."

"I love what you've done to the place, or should I say, my mind!" I noticed how the white had disappeared from the room, replaced by darker colors such as red, indigo and royal purple. He had made it to where it was a palace throne room, with a long corridor that had opaque windows on each side. Crimson curtains were draped to further obfuscate the dimmed windows. Assorted furniture was set up around the walls, going for a homier feel.

"Well, that was awfully sarcastic. Need I ask, why you are so upset? I simply helped brighten up this dreary place, in my own way, of course. I do believe it is of your taste, seeing as you and I have the same ideals when it comes to life. Now, what brings you back so soon?" He was overly cocky, his chin resting in his palm as he leaned on the arm rest. His gleaming smile showed white sharp incisors, and pointed teeth. He stood up abruptly, and stalked towards me. He was dressed in a black flowing leather jacket, white button down shirt and black striped pants. He looked very casual, relaxed, at home with one hand in a pocket.

"You took a lot out of me, asshole. I don't really appreciate that. You seem to be more of a parasite than a symbiote." I crossed my arms over my chest, shifting most of my weight to one leg. I was trying not to look too defensive. I didn't want this still unknown-to-me entity getting the wrong idea. He strode up and looked me in the eye, his ice blue eyes mirroring my own. Now I knew why Cat found my eyes so mesmerizing, they looked like crystallized water, reflecting something more sinister that lurked behind the clear pools. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and Cimmerian's, while he was a ring, showed something as ancient as the metals he was created from. His eyes held a ferocious anger, while simmering with a calm, sad glimmer. He was hiding something, something that would give away why he was the way he was. He blinked, closing off my observations, and disrupting my thoughts.

"I apologize. This seems to be a reoccurring thing with my hosts. The first day's always the hardest on them. Of course, I've never had a female specimen as young as you. You have just barely reached the "youngling" stage as is. I wonder why your grandfather decided to hand me off to a demoness not at her prime. Hm, a curious thing you are. You have yet to reach your potential, which leaves me a long and tiresome job getting you ready. This is going to be tougher than I thought. Well, be prepared, because every time you go to sleep, you're going to be getting a heavy dose of training and information dumps. Here we go, Lesson Number One. Never let anyone get this close to you." With that, he flipped me over his shoulder, making me land heavily on my back. My breath left me in one big gasp, as I curled onto my side. "You've got a long way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is chapter four. Finally, after a while, I reward you with a chapter like this. *Sigh* I know, I'm stupid. I'll shut up and start on the next chapter. Later!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~Out**


	5. Demoni interioară

**So, another chapter comes in for Angels and Demons. I hope you didn't miss it, of course, I wouldn't know. You guys read and don't review! I do appreciate those who do, so here's a chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. **

* * *

><p><em>Demoni interioară-Hollywood Arts-Months Later<em>

"Yo, Jade, why do you look so tired lately? Not getting enough sleep?" Andre was leaning against the locker next to mine. His wide smile was plastered onto his face, and he seemed more at ease than most of the jittery teenagers wandering these halls. I yawned into my hand, trying my best to stifle the sound as quickly as I could. I took a sip of my coffee, the hot black liquid burning its way down my throat. Coughing lightly, I closed my locker with a swift slap.

"Well, having an audience in my head doesn't help much. Cimmerian's been kicking my ass for the past few months. He doesn't take too kindly to moody adolescent tendencies." I ran a hand through my hair, rearranging it to where it was down my back and not over my shoulder. _If you paid attention, you wouldn't get your ass kicked so much. You do deserve it, of course, with your snarky attitude and your smart alec ideas. You can't fulfill your fate if you do not learn!_ I shook my head, his yelling disrupting my thoughts.

"Now, Cat's not having any of those problems. Why is that?" He seemed curious, which was different from Robbie, who was just annoyingly intrusive. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of his unnatural connection to the puppet. I shrugged, and took another swig of my delectable coffee.

_Because Halo is a nice ring. I'm a "badass" ring as your generation says. I am not nice, nor do I tolerate insolent idiots who prattle on about how my sister behaves!_ I flinched, cringing at how loud he was. He was sending a niggling feeling to the base of my brain stem, like an itch I couldn't scratch. Andre frowned at my expression of pain as he pushed off of the locker and followed me to our next class.

"Is he causing you any pain?" He caught my shoulder, keeping me from moving any farther. I could sense his concern, but I wasn't interested in giving him more of a reason to hate my "gift". Yeah, Cimmerian was a major pain in the ass, but he was helping me with something that was just beyond the horizon. Something was coming, I just couldn't see it yet. Cimmerian was certain that his long wait was almost over. He was anxious, and him being a powerful entity, it was surprising that something had him scared. His crystalized blue eyes showed fear whenever I asked him about his enemy. He never talked about it, and his body would quake at the thought. I was working on being able to read his thoughts; me being in the dark was no comforting thought.

"No, not much. He's just loud." I rubbed my temples, noticing that Cimmerian was simmering in his own seething anger. He had retreated back to his enclave inside my mind, closing off his domain in an attempt to calm himself down. He was becoming more and more agitated as the weeks moved by. Sometimes, I would enter his throne room, and he would be pacing, a hand on his jaw, stroking his chin in deep concentration. "Come on, let's get to class. I hate being early, but I hate being late."

"Man, you be hatin' everything. Alright, let's go." He held out an arm, waiting for me to loop my own through it. Whoever said chivalry was dead? Of course, Andre was raised in the old days, where it was frowned upon when a man did not escort a woman to her destination. His parents, albeit demons of a lesser nature than I am, brought him up to be courteous, polite, and confident in his abilities as a demon. His family was of the more peaceful variety, vouching for the protection of humanity, instead of the destruction of it. His family was not the favorite of the demon prides, who much rather preferred destroying the lesser beings. Andre wasn't all that bad, and he didn't seem to be cut out for the immortal demon lifestyle. He seemed more at home with humans than with his own species. Confusing, of course, but sometimes I didn't blame him. We demons had terrible tempers, and those can cause a lot of damage. There's a reason why the desert is inhospitable to humans.

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome, Jade and Andre. Glad you decided to join the class today. Now, improvisation is an art that few can possess." Sikowitz pounced off of the stage and landed heavily on the balls of his bare feet. I guess he was trying to spook me or Andre, but he ended up scaring Cat and Tori. Not what he wanted, but a good result all the same. I couldn't help but laugh at Cat's surprised squeak and Tori's fall out of her chair. I took my seat next to my angelic friend, and Andre took a seat closer to the front. Sikowitz resumed his spasmodic lecture, proceeding to jump around and act excited. I quickly lost interest in the teaching, and became interested in Cat's incessant twirling. She was quietly chewing on some bubble gum, occasionally blowing a bubble and popping it with her fingers. I watched her for the whole block, an hour and a half, before we were dismissed for lunch. Cat was giddy with excitement over her lunch, which consisted of carrots, a banana, a gogurt and some chips. I nonchalantly rolled my eyes as she skipped down the hallway towards the Asphalt Café.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cat, hey, Cat, stop, stop bouncing, Cat!" Tori grabbed Cat's upper arms in an attempt to cease her constant jumping. Cat hesitated before hurrying to our designated lunch table and taking her seat. She patted the bench next to her, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. I sauntered over and sat down, not really interested in eating the garbage the Grub truck feeds us. Festus really needs to fix his food standards, lots of kids couldn't stomach it. Luckily for me, I had an iron gullet, and I could eat anything. "So, Sikowitz was crazy today, wasn't he?"<p>

"Tori, the man's always crazy." Andre shook his head, his braids falling into his eyes. He swept them back behind his ears. He set down his meatloaf, poking it with a plastic fork disinterestedly. He had one elbow on the table, his head propped up and chin resting in his palm. He was trying to look interested as Tori explained how Sikowitz was different today than from the other days. _She seems to have taken to your male counterpart, Jadelyn._

**It's blatant that she's falling for him hard. What a wonderful time for you to come back. Have a nice time brewing?** I thought back to Cimmerian. I couldn't speak out loud, seeing as I didn't need the extra publicity. Cat had an excuse, if Halo ever talked to her. Unfortunately, people would not take kindly seeing the "Ice Queen" speaking to herself. **How many times have I told you not to call me Jadelyn?**

_Multiple times, but I don't feel obliged to answer to your whims. You forget who the more powerful of the two of us I am. I do happen to like seeing the world through your objective eyes. It's a better view than my previous hosts'. Of course, you have a better world to look out at. The human beings seem more attractive, more confident, and as seductive as the succubus of the demons. It's intriguing, how your eyes are not cast upon these wonderful creatures._

**My eyes are elsewhere at the moment. I know it can never happen, seeing as I am the epitome of sin. That doesn't mean that a girl can't dream, can she?** I blinked a couple of times, my eyes getting dry from staring at Cat's goofy expressions as she ate the carrots and slurped her gogurt. She was cross-eyed, her nose scrunching at the effort. I knew she wasn't this childish behind the scenes, but she put up the front so that nobody would suspect her. It was a clever disguise, for an angel. Obviously, I did not think the highest of most angels. Two of my closest friends were angels though, so I was biased a little bit. Cat and Beck showed the good that I could never be, but what I strived. Contrary to popular belief, I was the one pulling all the strings making sure that good things happened to the people who deserved it. I wasn't completely evil, just devilish, and slightly malicious. My tendencies usually ended up with Tori on her ass, or Tori getting laughed at. Okay, so torturing Tori was one of my main activities on my agenda. I couldn't help it. I was a demon, she was a human. What did you expect? I will accept any temptation that floats my way. Unfortunately, some temptations will not come true, and that leaves my heart broken and empty, well, whatever you call the center of a demon's being. Silly humans believe that we do not have hearts, or feelings. That idea hurts every now and again, otherwise it's ignored.

_I would help you out in this situation. If only you would let me. You do know that my sister and I are always given to those who are meant to be together. No matter how much I loathe her kindness and sweetness, which is tooth-rotting by the way, we always end up together again. So, you see, your dreams may not be as far away as you think._ Cimmerian's presence seemed to ebb away with that last thought. Cat was waving her hand in my face, trying to get my attention.

**It would seem that it's just out of my reach, though. **"What is it that's so important that you have to interrupt my inner ramblings, Cat?" She giggled before whispering that I had been staring at a poor boy and terrifying him. I frowned, and tried looking innocent. The guy scooted off in a vague direction opposite of me. "I just can't get a break, can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there ya go. Chapter 5, all for you guys. Now, it's really late. So, read, and review! Please? <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	6. Nu eu, ci tu

**I was bored, so this chapter popped up. Sorry if it's too early or you didn't expect it. I really was just sitting at home, watching music videos, and Ellen Degeneres shows. I hope we get to see our two girls on that show sometime. That would make my day! Eh, you're probably saying "shut up and write!". Well, okay then. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Eh, as I've said previously, I do NOT own VicTORious. I am excited, however, because the VicTORious cast is doing a kind of show based off of The Breakfast Club. Woo!**

* * *

><p><em>Nu eu, ci tu (It's not me, it's you)-Cimmerian's Inner Sanctum (Jade's Mind)<em>

"Come now, Jadelyn, you mustn't let your emotions control your actions. That will get you killed, and me in the wrong hands of someone I'd rather not be with." I was on my ass, again, for the seventh time during this session. He had a mortuary sword's point stuck to my neck. I was gasping for breath, and each intake brought my skin to the sharp tip. He had cozened me into falling for his parry-slash technique. That ended up with me, on my back, with him hovering over me with a frown on his "young" face. He leaned back, shoved his sword back into its scabbard and offered a hand. I begrudgingly took it, making sure not to make eye contact with the ring figure. He hefted me to my feet, and I quickly brushed the dirt off of my jeans.

"Thanks, I guess." Of course I was a little miffed. He kept telling me that I was making progress, but all I saw was me getting my ass kicked over and over again. I shuffled over to where my sword lay discarded and picked it up in one quick grab. I huffed, rolled my shoulders and turned to face him, my sword to my side. He scrunched his face, and made no move to take hold of the hilt to his sword. Taking this as an insult, I charged at him in a desperate attempt to catch him off guard. This was not the case, as his lightning speed allowed him to bring out the sword and blocked my obvious attack. His expression was placid, due to his concentration. At least this time he wasn't blowing me off as easily as before, and he seemed to be taking me more seriously. I swung my blade, aiming for his head, but again, he slipped his own, parrying it to the side effortlessly. Growling, I brought it down, looking to hit his shoulder as he in turn smoothly swept the sword to slide against mine. The two blades clanged together, and soon we were pushing at the hilts with them scraping loudly. The noise was grating against my ears, while Cimmerian seemed perfectly content with my pain. I was trying my best in not losing my footing, but Cimmerian was slowly pushing me backwards. I could feel my grip loosening on the hilt of the silver blade. I was doing all that I could to show that I was not going to lose this time. Cimmerian grinned, as he gave one last heave, my sword slipping from my grasp and clattering to the floor. He proceeded to sweep my feet out from underneath me. Once again, I was on my ass, disarmed and out of breath.

"That was a nice try, Jadelyn, but once again, your attempts at disarming me were thwarted. You cannot count on your rage, you must think, use that supposed noodle that I've taken refuge in for the past few months. You cannot expect the future to take it easy on you, so why do you assume that I will do so?" He was crouched next to me, sword casually laid across his haunches. He had his chin on a curled fist, his elbow resting on his knee. "Tell me, what do you plan on doing when your enemy has a weapon at your throat?"

"You keep forgetting, this is not my enemy. Whatever it is, it's your problem! Not mine! Why the hell do I have to face whatever this entity is?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't stand the fact that I was being forced against my will to fight something that wasn't my job. Why was it my duty to "rid the world" of a greater evil than the King of Demons? Cimmerian's calm face exploded in a fit of rage. He grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me to my feet.

"It is not only my problem! You do not know who you are dealing with! This entity that you speak without any fear detectable, is not one to be taken lightly! He is not what you see in movies! You destiny is to defeat this being by any means necessary! I will help you in this quest, but you must take me seriously! I may not like this world all that much, but I sure as hell want to live on it as long as possible!" His face was close to mine, our noses touching. His anger was frightening to say the least, more frightening than my father when he would lose a poker match. His usually stoic blue eyes flared with ferocity as he glared at me. His chest was heaving, and his nostrils flared. His breath was hot on my face, and his clenched fists slowly released me. I didn't realize that he had lifted me off the ground as he set me down gently. He took a step back, his face turned away and when he looked back, his face was once again a stone. "I apologize for my outburst. Your lesson is complete. We will start back up tomorrow."

"No, you're not pushing me away again. I'm tired of not knowing what has you so scared that your tail is tucked between your legs. You can't expect me stand idly by while you cower in fear of something I still know nothing about!" He tried turning away from me, but I grabbed him by his shoulder, and spun him around to face me. "Speak to me, you bumbling idiot! I've had to deal with you for months, and you have yet to tell me why we are doing this."

"I do not feel the need to-"

"Cut the shit, Cimmerian. I'm tired of you pushing me away every time I try to learn something more. You are still a mystery to me, even when you know what my life has been like since I took my first breath. How is it that you are the most powerful being, yet you are afraid of something that hasn't happened yet?" It was my turn to yell at the entity. His blue eyes glimmered as I saw my reflection in them. My pale skin was pink from the exertion of our earlier training, and my own eyes showed the emotion his didn't. No longer had their cold blue, but they were royal blue as my anger seeped into them. My hand slipped to his wrist, keeping him in his place. He no longer seemed to have the urge to retreat, seeing as I had called him a coward in all sense of the word. His pride was insulted, and he looked like I had kicked his dog.

"It is not a simple story, one that has been told many times, yet the lines have never been blurred. Each host has died, not knowing when the entity would actually appear. Each on has never known if their fight against it will ever be finished. Let me show you, all of those who have had me as a guest of honor inside their turbulent minds. Follow me, Jadelyn." His hand taking mine as he took me to a door. Apparently, it wasn't there before, or I never noticed it. The mahogany wood was threaded with gold trimmings, and the door knob was that of a lion's head. It was regal in all of the word, yet it seemed ominous. I didn't know whether to trust him, but he didn't seem too worried. He opened the door with a simple twist of his wrist; he ushered me in, a grim smile on his face. "Welcome, to the hall of hosts."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, a cliff hanger. What will these hosts be like? What will Jade think of them? Who knows? I don't even know. I kind of have a general idea. But, that's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out. So, I updated early. I'll try not being so irregular. Anywho, later people. Don't forget to review! It's like giving catnip to a cat….That's an interesting scenario. Trust me, I have cats, it's quite an enjoyable experience. <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	7. Trecut şi prezent

**Hey, everybody, or the few readers who are interested in this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I do appreciate the reviews! So, another chapter, where were we last time? Oh yes, Cimmerian was showing our young, demonic heroine his previous hosts. I wonder what they were like? Let's read and see, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious….Sadly…**

* * *

><p><em>Trecut şi present (Past and Present)-JadeCimmerian's domain_

"Welcome, to the hall of hosts." Cimmerian held the large mahogany door open with one hand. His eyes shimmered with barely concealed emotion, his mind crashing to a stop as he pushed me through the doorway. I resisted a little, not being used to being shoved into doing anything; usually it was me doing the shoving. His hand was on the small of my back as he gently led me to the first statue. He immediately removed it, a cough breaking the ominous silence that had settled when we walked in. He seemed nervous, or put off, however he wanted to put it. "This is Sebastian, my seventh host."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian." I jokingly held out my hand, playing the goofball to see if Cimmerian would relax. What I didn't expect, was the marble statue to take my hand and give it a good shake. "Ah!"

"Nice to meet you as well, madam." The tall man gave a toothy grin, his sharp canines gleaming in the bright light as he brought my hand up to kiss my knuckles. He stepped off of the pedestal, and landed gracefully in front of the two of us. He was at least a head taller than me, yet Cimmerian had him by a few inches. Speaking of which, Cimmerian seemed to shrink back from Sebastian. Giving him a look, I turned my attention back to the new entity. He was dressed in Victorian styled clothes, instead of the common black, his clothes were a dark maroon. He had a top hat resting on the crown of his head, covering the obsidian hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had ridiculous mutton chops, kind of making him look like Wolverine. His suit was tight across his shoulders, but loose around his middle. His shirt was tucked into his pants, and he didn't seem to have to rearrange it as he moved. He looked very prim and proper, and powerful. His yellow eyes were piercing and harsh in the bright light. Now that I was really looking, his hair had flecks of gray in it, and his eyebrows were arched away from his eyes. He had an air of royalty, and his chest was stuck out in a pompous manner. "May I ask why you are studying me like one of your scenes?"

"Oh, um, sorry, Sebastian," I averted my eyes as I felt his eyes bore into mine. He no longer seemed to be the friendly statue he had looked like, with a gleaming smile and welcoming arms. He had one hand in his pocket and the other on one of his lapels. His grin faded to a scowl, and he straightened his posture, looming over me. Cimmerian grasped my shoulder and pulled me back.

"You are probably wondering who I am, what my purpose in life was, what I actually ended up doing. I shall enlighten you then, my dear. I am Sebastian Carnedelli, son of Tarmen and Cynthia Carnedelli. I come from a royal bloodline of the Tyrannical Demons, as you probably know them more like the Kingdom Kindred nowadays. I do not blame you for not recognizing my kind, for we do not like making a name for ourselves. We prefer to strike whilst the world's back is turned, and that is what makes us the worst kind to deal with. Of course, you seem to be of the Westorvia dynasty. You have the same jawline and eye ridges as your great great grandfather, Sorvidad." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. He reached out with thick fingers and traced the contours of my face, as if remembering an old story. Cimmerian's grip on my shoulder strengthened as he tried pulling me farther away. He was pretty skittish, considering he was an all-powerful ring entity.

"You knew him? What was he like?" I completely ignored Cimmerian's warning squeeze. No matter how much I despised my family tree, I did want to know who I represented. Granddad never did finish any of my tales, and he would go off on a tangent about something he did when he was a demonite, a little demon. Sebastian seemed content with my questions, and eased off of the weird touching. He was making me feel uneasy, my stomach felt like it had a few rocks settled in it.

"Ah, I do believe he is still alive, but I do remember him being a strong, commanding demon. His presence demanded the full attention of a whole hoard of demons, and yet he was an astounding politician. He could appease the most spiteful of our kind, yet keep the most voracious at bay. He wielded both a sword and a pen, mighty in word and strength. His technique when dealing with humans, demons and even angels left nothing to bare that he was a master of us all. He could wheedle any demon, human or angel to do his bidding, whether they knew they were doing it or not. His mastery of speech and behavior led many a demon into battle with the hopes of rising against those who oppose us. Ah, he was a wonder to behold, in his prime. His alabaster skin, black majestic wings as dark as the night, and yellow eyes that flowed like amber, he was the epitome of darkness itself. He was a demon that many others pined to be, but never could become. He was of his word, never letting his past or future get out of his control. He was the greatest demon to ever walk the earth. It is a shame that you have not yet had the opportunity to meet him." His deceitful yellow eyes showed no lies. My skin crawled as he looked at me, up and down, sizing me up. "Tis a disappointment that you are a demonness. It's always better for a host to be of the same gender, otherwise, the entity becomes too…attached."

"That has never been the case, and you know it, Sebastian." Cimmerian spat at him. He dragged me back, positioning himself in front of me. Sheesh, he was being rather protective. "I believe we have gotten to know you more than we should have. Come along, Jadelyn, we must meet your other guests, and my previous hosts."

"Leaving so soon? But we have just begun." Sebastian took my hand in his, roughly pulling me back. Cimmerian whirled on his heels, spinning to glower at the offending demon. He let out a low growl, and his face showed nothing but hostility. His eyes, on the other hand, told another emotion, one of fear. Sebastian paused, and after a few silent seconds, relinquished his hold and slipped back to his pedestal. "Feel free to come back and visit any time, Jadelyn. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I watched as the proud entity stood, regaining his posture as he slowly turned back to marble. I looked back at Cimmerian, who had calmed down considerably since Sebastian's actions. "What got you all twisted up?"

"Sebastian was not one of my favorite hosts. He was a volatile, cruel demon who would take advantage of what I had to offer. Instead of following what he was supposed to do, he opted to us me for personal gain. I should not have let you meet him first. Yet, he was the last one to wear me. He died due to a debt that was repaid with blood. I could not help him, would not, because my duty is to defeat the supreme entity, not play petty games of petulant children." Cimmerian glared at the frozen demon, his blue eyes turbulent with anger. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it dissipated and he was once again the calm, cool, collected entity I had begun to know. "Come, you shall meet my sixth host, Farina."

"Who?" I couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept up on his lips. He grabbed my arm, looped it through his, and led me farther down the hall, away from the overwhelming feeling of oppression that was hanging around Sebastian's now silent statue. As we were walking, it still felt like he was studying me, his eyes burning two holes into the middle of my back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have learned about one of Cimmerian's hosts. One out of seven, and if Sebastian was this bad, how bad will the others be? Farina seems to brighten Cimmerian's spirits though, so perhaps Jade is not in for another scary threat. I hope you guys don't mind, but Cat probably won't be in the next few chapters. I'm trying to give you guys a background to go off of. If you get lost, feel free to look back, or shoot me a question. I'll be happy to answer it. Review please!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out **


	8. Seducţie şi probleme

**Chapter 8, what shall you bring us this time? Another host, perhaps? Farina, who are you, and why do you seem to brighten Cimmerian's day? Only time shall tell, and you will soon speak your tales. Come with me, we're in for another background on the mysterious Cimmerian and his previous hosts.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to do this all the time, but, I do. I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em>Seducţie şi probleme-(Seduction and problems)-Jade's mind, Cimmerian's sanctuary<em>

"So, why does she make you smile so much?" My arm was still looped in his, which was a strange experience. I was more used to him easily flipping me over his shoulder with grace, that this simple gesture of chivalry was blowing my suspicions out of proportion. He was no longer tense, but relaxed and his aura was calm. His troubled gaze was all but gone when we walked away from Sebastian. He practically had a hop in his step as he led me to his sixth host, Farina. He had yet to describe her to me, so I was left in the dark, just like I was for Sebastian. She must not be too bad, if he was this happy to see her again. Of course, he is evil, so maybe she's corrupt as well. Cimmerian took a deep breath and his hold on my arm tightened.

"I would have to say, she was one of the better hosts that I had to endure. She made the wait more, pleasant, you could say. I have no idea how she will react to another female host. You think you're jealous, she's worse. Of course, she was a succubus, and she loved seducing the humans, either or. I'd like to say that she liked me as well, but, she may have just been playing me, as your generation would say. She will be like a breath of fresh air, with a hint of death interwoven within." His eyes shimmered with a light that showed his hope and despair. "Here we are, Farina Zemoniche, a succubus of the Hail Mary demons."

"Is she going to move as well?" I looked up at the alabaster toned woman. She was seated on a stool, her hands clasped over her crossed legs. She was wearing a blood red dress that left little to the imagination. Just as I finished my sentence, her eyes blinked from their motionless stare and moved to look at me.

"Ah, Cimmerian, my old friend, so wonderful to see you again." Her voice was sultry, yet light as she held out a hand and waited for Cimmerian to help her off of the stool. Once she was on the tiled floor, she immediately focused on the new person, me. "Now, is this the new host? She doesn't seem all that old, Cimm."

"Well, that's because she isn't. She's only a newborn compared to you, Farina." Cimmerian kissed her pale hand. He was being very prim and proper, more so than usual I guess. What a confusing thought, Cimmerian crushing on a demoness. "This is Jadelyn August West of the Westorvia demons."

"So, I get to meet the prestigious Westorvian demon. Your kind seem to be very good at hiding your elusive existence from the rest of the world. Nobody believed in what your demons did, always leaving us in the dark. How have the Westorvians lived in solitude for so long?" She circled me, like I was some sort of prize that a kid had won at the carnival. Needless to say, I felt nervous around her, like my skin was crawling with bugs. I felt a slender hand find its way onto my shoulder, slipping down to my elbow.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. My dad doesn't really like telling me historical stories because I get bored and cut up furniture." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as she continued sizing me up. I crossed my arms in front of me, not really liking her staring. She stopped in front of me, green eyes piercing into my blue ones. "Like what you see?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. You're a little scrawnier than I thought. Aren't you supposed to be more robust, or powerful?" She sneered, her thin lips pulling into a snarl. I raised an eyebrow, wonder what stick got shoved up her ass.

"I wouldn't know. I've been around my own family for so long, this looks normal!" If I was a dog, my hackles would have been raised, so the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on edge. Farina's reply to this was a boisterous laugh that echoed throughout the white hall. She brought a hand up to my chin, tilting my head this way and that, examining me even more. I yanked my head away, and took a step back. "Quit it, I'm not some piece of ass that you can tag!"

"Are you sure about that? You wouldn't know what I'm capable of even when I had you panting and sweating underneath me." Her voice was husky, and she was standing behind me, whispering into my ear. Suddenly her hands were on my hips, her fingers digging into the thin material of my shirt. I sucked in a sharp breath, not really expecting her to do that. The blatant sexual reference sent a shiver down my spine. "Hm, you don't seem to be rejecting my advances. What's the matter, Jadey, cat got your tongue?"

"Don't use that nickname, ever!" I growled, hoping to ward off her attempts. She only chuckled lightly, her breath disrupting the hair behind my ear. I tried slipping out of her grasp, only to have her pull my back closer to her front. I held my breath, not knowing whether to be worried or pissed at her intrusion.

"Oh, touched a nerve, have I? Good, I like them feisty." She purred. Cimmerian frowned in front of me, and held out a hand. I gladly took it, and he pulled me to safety, away from the seductive demoness. "Aw, you took away my new play thing. Now, why would you go and do that, Cimmerian? I thought you enjoyed our little games."

"When it was just us, yes, but I have an obligation to protect her from your…tendencies. I don't want her to get hurt this early in the game." Cimmerian stepped in front of me, creating a barrier between the offending demon. Farina simply stepped up to him, their faces mere inches apart. I could see Cimmerian shudder, his back twitching underneath his white button down shirt. Farina put her hands on his chest, spreading her fingers out and scratching as she dragged them down. Cimmerian's breath became stunted, his muscles tensing as he stood his ground. "Farina, now is not the time."

"It's always the time, Cimm, you just never want to follow through. Why is that? You don't like the idea of an audience?" She brought her hands up to cup his jaw, bringing his lips to hers. Cimmerian stepped back, holding her wrists in his hands.

"You had your chance, a thousand years ago. You lost it when you chased after him. I warned you, and you ignored my advice. Your life was forfeit because of that, and I could do nothing to stop him. I could only sit back, and watch as he ripped you apart. In turn, I had to hide myself until Sebastian found me. You knew what was going to happen, yet you did nothing to stop it. Why?" His shoulders were slumped in defeat, but his voice was angry. Ferocity pulsed from him.

"Because I love the chase." was Farina's simple reply. She moved back toward her podium, hand resting on the marbled edge. "I am not a toy to be played with, then set on the shelf to be ignored. I am a valuable asset, and I do not deserve the treatment I have gotten from the last host. Use me when it is right, not because you want to. I have made my mistakes, and I still have not learned from them. Perhaps, you will be wiser once you realize everything I have done. Hopefully, my life has not been for naught, and you shall learn from my transgressions. Do not let your emotions get the best of you, or you shall end up just like me, in pieces, left to pay for my sins alone. This, I will warn you of, for it is a painful existence. Farewell, Jadelyn, I hope you choose to see me again."

"Goodbye, Farina, maybe I will, maybe I won't. Depends on if I feel like being sexually harassed any time soon." My sarcastic tone was met with a small smile, though her expression was somber. She stepped onto the pedestal, sat on her stool, and was transformed back into stone. She looked very regal, but her haunting gaze bore a hole into my chest. "She didn't seem all that bad, actually."

"You only met her for a total of five minutes. You do not know the true depths of her character. She is a truly troubled individual, one tormented by heartbreak, mistakes and failure. It is true that she never learned, but that was how she was. Always going for the adventure, jumping the gun you could say. It was her most outstanding detail, which left her hollow and dead. Her death is for another time, and for now, we must meet the five other hosts. You shall see, that not everything is as cracked up as it appears to be." Cimmerian held out his arm and I looped my own through his. "Next, is my fifth host, Ramontes Yaurik. He was a smart demon, yet his fall was due to his lack of attention to detail. Come, let us go meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>So, we met Farina, and she seems to be pretty messed up. Of course, all of the demon hosts have a bad history, as we are beginning to see. If you want Jade to live through their deaths, leave a review saying so! Anyhow, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day, filled with drama, school, and television. Bleh, my brain is going to ooze out of my ears. Later gators! <strong>


	9. Mândrie, nu aduce atingere

**So, last chapter was the succubus, Farina. This chapter is about Ramontes Yaurik, the cunning demon who fell for only seeing the big picture. What lies in store for our demonness? Stick around, and find out, hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. I do however own the demon/angel idea, well, this one at least.**

* * *

><p><em>Mândrie, nu aduce atingere (Pride, not Prejudice)-Still in Jade's consciousness<em>

"So, is my head full of basket cases?" Cimmerian gave me a glare before nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes. Each of the previous hosts has a valuable lesson for you to learn. If you have not guessed, Sebastian's was greed while Farina's was lust. As I stated before, Ramontes suffered under his pride. His overconfidence in his abilities led to his downfall. He was a charming individual, as most demons are. His sharp tongue and quick wit were what made him rise to power, but his overall cockiness brought him to his knees." Cimmerian's face showed no fondness of this next host. This leaves me wondering what exactly he did to upset the dark entity.

"Well, where is he?" We've come up to where the next pedestal should be, but it is nowhere to be found. Cimmerian shook his head before looking up. My eyes followed his gaze to see a body hanging from the ceiling. "What the hell?"

"That is Mr. Yaurik. Can you guess what he died from?" His blue eyes traced the outline of the leather shoes.

"From a hanging? He's a demon, how did he die from a human invention?" I couldn't see much of his face from this angle, still leaving me in the dark for what he really looks like. I jumped when he looked down at me.

"That, my dear is the real question, now isn't it?" He removed the noose from around his neck and dropped to the floor. There was a bright red line around his neck, standing out against his skin. He gave me a slight bow, and took one of my hands in his. "As you probably know, I am Ramontes Yaurik. I am the brilliant mastermind behind many of the "human inventions", such as this dreadful noose. My crimes against demonkind did not go unnoticed however, and they devised a new noose, one of obsidian lightning, my species weakness. I am of the Alabaster Remnants, my porcelain skin embodies this. What can I do for you today, Jadelyn?"

"Why does every demon we come across know my name?" His blood-red eyes shimmered in the light as he looked at me.

"That would be a stupid question, seeing as we are all a part of your consciousness now. Poor, young, demon, you have much to learn from a genius like me. Prepare to learn in full!" He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them excitedly. "I will have you as my protégé, and I shall live on! You shall represent my knowledge with all of the brilliance it used to have."

"Hold it right there, Yaurik. I do believe the last time you tried to force your "brilliance" on another, you ended up dangling by your neck, and on a straight train to hell. Have you not learned from that dreadfully non-elastic experience?" Cimmerian stepped in, brushing Ramontes' hands from my shoulders.

"What was there to learn? It was a mistake upon the populace, and I do believe they regret it deeply. Has anyone spoken of me since 1000?" He rubbed his hands together, eagerly anticipating our answer.

"No, nobody has. You lived in the year 1000? How do you have patent leather shoes, and a suit?" I plucked the lapels of his suit's jacket. He huffed, clearly distressed due to my reply, and he tugged on the edges of his outfit.

"Ah, my simple-minded host, you see, we dress to your generation's fashion. I do believe this represents me as a man of great importance. I am the one who brought life to many revolutions!" His fist shot up into the air, in a form of triumph.

"What revolutions? The history books do not mention anything important happening in 1000! Your "invention" didn't become an important thing in time due to its use." Ramontes' face crumpled at the news. His shoulders slumped and his goatee curled. "Your pride really did bring you down. You can't even see how much you ruined society."

"I did not ruin society. I enlightened it. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go lick my wounds. I can see when my intelligence is not wanted." He moved toward the noose, preparing to jump. Cimmerian grabbed his forearm, holding him in place.

"I do believe she was not finished with you, yet. You will have to set aside your insipid pride because your smarts will be needed in situations in the near future. She is the one who will fight the King. We will no longer have to fear for the future!" Cimmerian genuinely had faith in me. I wonder what he sees that nobody else does.

"Well, I have no future as of however many years ago. What importance am I to those who do not need to listen? Life is not a box of chocolates, and you can't just pick and choose when to use us." His eyes burned with intensity.

"Actually, she can. She's the new host now. She can choose when to talk and when to learn. I do believe that your time is done here. Go back to your noose, comrade. We will call for you when you are needed." Cimmerian waved him away, his face showing no emotion again. Ramontes' shoulders slumped again, but he stood up straight, ready to take the pain of his fall again. In a flash, his form was once again hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, that was an enlightening experience." I stated sarcastically. Cimmerian sighed next to me.

"My apologies, his arrogance can rub the wrong way. He is a good demon, he just is full of himself. He will be a valuable asset in future business. I just hope he gets over himself soon. You will learn many things from him, one of them will not be pride, I will make sure of that. Come along, we have four more to meet. The next host is Sarima Gorvine. Her downfall was due to wrath. You will see why soon." He took my hand in his and led me past the now dangling corpse of Ramontes Yaurik.

"I wonder how pleasant she will be…" Needless to say, I was a little weary of what was to come next.

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter nine. Sorry it's short. I ran out of inspiration juice. Maybe some reviews will pump some back in! Eh, eh? Anyone? No? Okay..Maybe the next chapter will be up next week. Maybe…<strong>

**Later Gators!**


	10. Emoţională mânia

**Has it been two weeks since I last updated? Oops, my bad. I've been focusing on my other Cade story. Hopefully I can make up for the lack of updates with a long chapter, or at least a good one. The last one seemed kind of, lame, and I apologize for that. I need to plan these things better. I can't just wake up and go "I'm going to write a chapter today!" Yeah, I'll write better for you guys. I am ashamed…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. Sad day, I know. Oh well.**

* * *

><p><em>Emoţională mania (Emotional Wrath)-Jade's POV-Cimmerian's Hall of Hosts<em>

After the last adventure with Demon Yaurik, Sarima Gorvine may or may not be a relief. Judging from Cimmerian's fidgeting, I'm thinking it's the latter. We walked farther down the alabaster hallway, my shoes squeaking on the tiles as we went. We came upon a cage, with the statue sitting inside. Her face positioned to where it was looking at the floor. She had chains clasped to the shackles on her wrists, ankles and a large one on her neck. Her muscles looked strained, and her hands were clenched in fists.

"Here we are, my fourth host, Sarima Gorvine." Cimmerian rested one of his hands on the iron bars.

"Finally come to visit me, hm, Jade? You and I seem to have many things in common." Sarima's head shot up, showing white eyes and a dark red complexion. "I would give you a proper hand shake, but my hands are occupied at the moment. Cimmerian, must you insist on keeping me behind these bars?"

"I'm afraid so. After that stunt you pulled on poor Ramontes, I'm smart to seal you." Sarima's reply to that was a low growl and a rough shake of her restraints.

"Mark my words, Ring, when I am freed of this, you and I shall have a little chat about my predicament." Her voice was low, and her eyes were slits. Her glare turned back to me, the white eyes standing out against the blood red skin. "I do not blame you, however. You have the same mindset as I. Perhaps you will listen to reason better than our counterpart."

"I view him as a wise and valuable asset, whereas you have yet to set good standards. Making demands right off the bat, what a way to set the mood." I stood away from the cage, something about her did not feel right. She was wearing a black button-down shirt with gray slacks, no shoes, leaving her feet bare.

"You will realize your mistake in trusting this entity. You would have a better time entertaining me and the other hosts. He has trapped each of us here, never to return to our homes. He will take you on a journey that will leave you broken and traumatized. It only left me stronger, and thirstier for revenge. I've been here for three thousand years, watching the world change through the other hosts' eyes. I laugh as I see more and more violence sprouting amongst the humans. I just wish I was there to add to the agony. Just think of what a Warmonger could do in this day and age. There are so many possibilities that my idle hands could commit." Her hands flexed and the ground shook. The tremors rumbled beneath our feet before stopping. "You must know the desire we have for destruction; I have looked into your memories. I have seen you ruin perfectly good things, break good things. I didn't understand why you don't do it anymore, until I saw the object of your distraction. That little angel, the small red head, had stolen your heart the moment you laid eyes on her. How could you fall for one of _them_? They are here to halt our actions, to cease our thirst for cajoling the human race into committing unthinkable acts. But then again, I understand your allure. It reminds me of what my heart used to hold dear."

"I never said I fell in love. How could you even tell? All you see is what my eyes take in." Sarima smirked at me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Your eyes do an awful lot of gawking at the little feathered creature. It's not hard to tell that you feel something towards her more than a friendship." She chuckled lightly giving an ominous sound to the already creepy hall.

"It's never going to happen anyways." I tried not to let my emotion shine through my mask of indifference, but Sarima just looked through me.

"You're fooling yourself. Listen to your grandfather and Cimmerian. Those things they talked about? About him and his sister always coming together in the end? It's true. There seems to be a sort of calling that comes from the two. I never found my match. Perhaps you can keep yours." Her expression showed remorse and pain. Her hands were open, palms up in a passive gesture. Underneath that hard exterior was a demon in agony. "Don't let her get away. The life after it is a painful existence. Don't end up like me, Jade."

"Sarima, you could have stopped him. A simple gesture of kindness could have kept him by your side. You knew what you had to do, yet you let him go. He slipped through your fingers, and the pain you received gave you your cell here. You were an almost unstoppable force, and what brought you down was your need to ruin. You fell into a trap, and that was your downfall. Life can't be solved by violence. Your sacrifice will teach Jade a valuable lesson. Thank you for your time." Cimmerian turned away from the Warmonger demon. He took a few steps away, and remained facing away from her.

"If there was one thing I could do differently, it would be never letting him go. He slipped from my grasp and out of my life. I couldn't control myself. The grief overwhelmed me, and I was-I lost everything. In my wrath and yearning for destruction, I let the one thing that I held dear to my heart fall away. Don't let yourself fall apart. I can tell how much she means to you. Don't let her go." Sarima begged me, her voice crumpling as she stood up and clutched the bars like they were the only things holding her together. The chains started dragging her back to the chair, and her arms clung to the bars, resisting. She reached out a hand in desperation, shaking in her effort to touch me. Reluctantly, I held my hand out to hers. As soon as our fingertips grazed each other, I felt how far her sadness ran. It seeped into my bones, darkening the bright corners I had left. My knees crumpled, and I fell before the cage, holding onto Sarima's trembling hand. Her love's face flashed before my eyes, and I saw a middle-aged man with brown eyes and black hair. He had slight stubble and a small grin. He faded away into flames as Sarima's scream pierced the silence. I was ripped away from her grasp by Cimmerian. He was yelling something incoherent at me, and my ears were ringing. Sarima was flung back into her chair, the chains wrapping themselves around her writhing body. Cimmerian pulled me farther away from the thrashing demonness.

"There is a reason why she is chained to the chair. You are not to let her touch you. She destroys the mind, as well as the body. She is dangerous to all of the hosts. Next time, I may not be able to pull you out in time." Cimmerian held me up by my shoulders. I was regaining the feeling in my legs, they no longer felt like jello. I glanced back at the cage, only to see Sarima frozen again as the somber statue. What was new were the tears streaming from her porcelain eyes.

"She's so sad. How could you let that happen? Aren't you supposed to protect your host?" Cimmerian's eyes flickered between us, his gaze holding onto his past symbiote. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"There was only so much I could do. I only watched while she set her world on fire. She killed him herself, and I couldn't stop her. You apparently do not know the power of the Warmonger demons. Once they get started, they cannot be stopped. In losing control, she lost everything. As she said, do not make her mistake. It may be the last thing you make." His hand guided me down the hall, away from the fountain of Sarima Gorvine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was an interesting experience. Cimmerian seems to have a lot of skeletons and demons hiding in his closet, erm, hallway thing, hmm? Now, I know I didn't mention the next host, because I'm still working out the details of that. Perhaps he will be worse than Sarima, or maybe he will be the only good one in the bunch. But, there are no good demons, right? Next sin: sloth, or the lack of spiritual or emotional apathy. Sounds a little like someone we know, right? Alright, I was disappointed by the lack of response last update. Come on, I need a few words of approval, disapproval, antipathy. I'm like the singing competition, The Voice, and I need some votes! Give me something to work with, readers! I'm dyin' over here! Okay, not really, but my soul needs some review water. I'll hit you guys up later. Later gators!<strong>


	11. Conversaţii cu ea însăşi

**So, chapter 11. One of you guys asked for a scene change. So, here it is. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em>Conversaţii cu ea însăşi (Conversations with herself)-<em>_Cat's POV_

Jade looked pretty tired today, I guess that's why she left immediately after we got out of Sikowitz's Improv class. She had mumbled something about her head hurting and Cimmerian training her every night. He must be pretty tough on her, seeing as she had purple, yellow and brown bruises mottling her skin. I don't understand; Halo's been so nice to me.

_My brother has a mean streak, but he means well. He is simply preparing her for what is coming._ Halo's voice oozed into my consciousness, feather-light and soft.

"He could take it easy on her, she's only a demonite." I spoke out loud. I hate thought-speak, it sounds crazier than just talking to myself. People already thought that I was far off in the deep end, so I didn't take any caution. I heard Halo sigh, and I twisted the gold ring around my finger.

_She has much to learn, and so do you. If it will make you feel better, why don't we go pay her a visit?_ Halo suggested, her voice was so soothing and kind. Every time she talked was like she was massaging my temples. She brought a feeling of relaxation and calm.

"That's a great idea! Too bad I don't have a car. Guess I'll just have to go the more conventional way." I was in the sanctity of my own room with the curtains pulled; nobody could see me. I changed from my human disguise to my angelic form, my white gown appeared along with my wings. My vibrant red hair turned to the milk chocolate natural brunette locks. No longer feeling trapped, I looked in my mirror and stretched my wings. Just as I hoped, my silhouette was nowhere to be found. As an angel, I can't be seen by humans, so I have the natural tendency to be invisible. This way, I could do my good deeds and not be caught. Demons did not have this ability, which is why there are stories of monsters, ghouls and ghosts. They had the power of changing shape, and they commonly chose the look of animals, it helped them blend in better. I walked over to my window, pulled back the curtains and pushed the window pane out. I hopped up onto the ledge, and straightened up. Looking out, I saw the quiet neighborhood with little kids playing out in their front yards. Dogs were yipping at their heels and chasing after bouncing tennis balls. I saw a dad and a son throwing a baseball to each other. It was so peaceful, and I couldn't imagine what would want to destroy this. Not giving it anymore thought, I leapt from the windowsill, spreading my wings to catch the air. I flapped twice, moving higher up in the blue sky. I loved the feeling of flying, the wind blowing through my hair and flowing through my dress. It gave me a sense of freedom that I was hardly allowed. No humans could know what I actually was, so I spent a lot of time in human form. I had to deal with how dramatic and traumatizing human life is, all while doing what I was told by the higher ups. I didn't interact demons, well, except for Andre, Robbie and Jade. Mom and Dad kept telling me that they are evil creatures who deserved being kicked out of heaven. I don't really see why, because Andre and Robbie don't have a mean bone in their bodies. Jade, on the other hand, has a mean spirit, but a kind soul. She's angry and harsh, violent obviously, but she never was towards me. I could see how she hated being trapped as a human, the tortured look in her eyes was all the evidence I need. She couldn't stand dealing with the human species, and it took all of her willpower not to scare off Tori at times. I could see right down to her heart, that she really was a good demon on the inside. I could see how she interacted with innocents, mainly children. Her voice would be sweet, and harmonic, soothing to their automatic fear of her. She couldn't scare them, because she always felt terrible afterwards. She would be laughing and smiling, totally care free. I know that she would do anything to keep innocents safe. She wasn't like the kind of demons that lived to terrorize the human race. She was the type that would brush away the tears from a crying child, clean off a scrape or a bump on a knee. She hated seeing innocents suffer, she just acted like she did. I could see the mask that she would put up to fit in. The other demons kept an eye on her, because her family was a big hot shot in the demon realm. Her life was hell because she had a reputation to upkeep, and it was not making her reality any better.

_Cat, you need to watch where you are going. You are passing over her house now._ Halo's voice ebbed into my thoughts again. I looked down to see the black roof of the almost castle-like structure of the West Manor zipping past. I giggled before spiraling down to where Jade's window was hanging open. I slipped in, my wings tucked in close to my back. I landed gracefully after floating for a few seconds. Her room was dark, the red and black walls echoing her dark view on life. I glanced around, trying to locate where she was at. My eyes stopped on her twitching figure lying on her bed. I rushed to her side, noticing how she was having trouble breathing at frequent intervals. Her pale skin was showing bruises that had a pattern to them, almost like chains were pressed against her skin. Her hands varied from fists, open and claws as she struggled to breathe. Sometimes she would open her eyes, and they would unseeingly gaze around the room. Her irises changed colors, from red to grey to blue and back to her natural yellow. I moved to kneel next to her, and I clasped one of her hands in mine. Her reaction was volatile, as she shot up to a sitting position, one of her hands clenched around my throat.

"What a pretty little angel that has come to my door step." Jade hissed at me. Her voice wasn't normal, it had many different voices threaded into it. Her fingers tightened, and I squeaked. "Oh, a toy that makes noises. How hard to I have to go to make it stop?"

"J-Jade…s-stop" I was trying hard to catch a breath, but her pale fingers halted my attempts.

"You foolish creature, she cannot hear you. We are in control now. We do not like your kind trifling in our affairs. You will not leave this place without a new wound to that pretty little face." Her eyes shifted between the new colors, blue, white, red and grey, never her normal yellow.

"Who…are…you?" It was getting harder to talk, and my head was starting to feel light. A smirk flickered across Jade's face, while her muscles twitched.

"We are her, she is us. _Sebastian, Farina, Ramontes, Sarima, Dmytro, Iryna, Marko_. We are the seven previous hosts. We are what your kind fears. We represent the sins. _Wrath, lust, gluttony, pride, sloth, envy, greed. _We are the entities that destroy humanity. We will bring humanity to its knees so that it may serve its true purpose. Life is only so short for them, why not make their time miserable?" Her voice thrummed with the others. It was gravelly and sinister under the pressure of the other demons' control. "We ought to kill you, simply close our hand until your body stops struggling. The death would do well, so our host would no longer be hampered by her affections for you."

"No, you cannot do that. I've felt that pain. It is too much to bear, especially for one so young." Jade's eyes flickered to a white. This voice was distraught, and wrought with pain. Her eyes were pure, blank, almost like they had rolled into the back of her head. The shadows around them showed a dark red. "Let the angel live, she will do well for our host. I assure you, an upset demon is one not to be messed with."

"Shut it, Sarima. You are weak, you should be ashamed to be admitting such things." A heavily accented voice overtook the rest. Her eyes changed again, a pale yellow instead of her vibrant marigold. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing, Jade was talking to herself, exhibiting schizophrenia. Her head was twisted to the side as she argued at the other personality.

"I am only stating the fact that she will be of no use to us if she is broken. Do you want the world to end as we know it? It is happening in this day and age. I can feel it, even within my prison deep inside the depths of her mind." The color changed back to white and red. Fear seeped into the voice, and terror was evident in her eyes.

"Hush, Sarima, you are giving too much away." A harsh undertone hissed as her head turned to the side. Dark blue eyes reflected anger as they flicked back to me. "Perhaps we should relinquish control back to our host. Now is not the time for her friend to see us. We are very unstable, and unable to agree on anything. Fellow demons, retreat back to your domains, our host awakens."

I felt the grasp on my neck cease and Jade's hand slipped away. She gasped as she shook her head. She opened her eyes, now the familiar marigold I had grown used to staring into. Her eyes swept across the room, finally landing on me, and where her hand was positioned.

"Cat! What are you doing here?" She scooted back, waving her hand frantically as if it was on fire. I rubbed my neck, trying to ease the discomfort and the slowly fading pain.

"I came to visit you, and I was given a nice neck massage in the process." Jade's fingers deftly prodded at the flesh on my neck. "Do you normally talk to yourself during your sessions?"

"What? I was talking? First I hurt you, the next I'm crazy. Cat, what did I do?" She soothed the traumatized skin, rubbing the pain away. She looked terrified that she had caused me any hurt.

"I'm fine, just a little flustered. How are you though? You looked like you were arguing amongst yourself. Different hosts not agreeing or something? A Sarima seemed to take precedence over the others. Something about not harming me?" Jade's eyes showed recognition, but the flash disappeared.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Cat, you need to be more careful. Cimmerian's sessions are rough, and I don't know if I'll be able to pull out next time." She gave me a hug, and I relished in the feeling of her arms around me. For once, it seemed like she actually cared about one thing in the world. I'm just glad that it was me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys get to see how Cat feels for once. Did you like it? Yes, no? Maybe so? Give a dog a bone here! Review, please? O.o…<strong>


	12. Doar un coşmar

**So, last time we saw our heroines come close to a very difficult situation. Let's delve deeper into our young Caterina's mind, hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. I only own the story idea…No stealing! XP**

* * *

><p><em>Doar un coşmar(Just a nightmare)-Cat's POV-Sikowitz's classroom<em>

"Well, class, it seems that we have run out of time today. Your homework assignment includes finishing up the play project." Sikowitz clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He looked sneaky, like he had a plan or something up his loose hippie-clothed sleeve. The bell rang its catchy tune and the rest of the class stood up to disappear for the weekend. "Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, stay please?"

"What, you don't want me to stay behind?" Tori pointed at herself, a little disappointed to be left out of the gathering. Jade glared at her, and I could almost see Tori shiver under the icy eyes.

"Sorry, Tor, only the big kids get to play." Jade taunted, she dragged a pale finger down the human's jaw line. Tori pushed the hand away roughly before leaving the room in a swoop of curls and perfume. After the door slammed shut, everybody's attention turn back to the coconut-drinking teacher. "So, why are you holding us back from an otherwise probable eventful weekend?"

"Well, I have a question for you, Ms. West. Why are you covered in different colored bruises?" Sikowitz was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the stage, hands on his knees. He had on a hat that resembled the soda hats from sports games, except it had coconuts in the place of the sodas. Jade's eyes narrowed, and she stuck her tongue in her cheek. She had a cute frustrated expression, the one that she always put on when she was caught with a secret.

"What bruises?" She crossed her arms in front of her, showing her discomfort in this subject. I saw a flash of black on her right ring finger, Cimmerian. I felt Halo's presence pique interest at the sight of her brother.

"Don't try that act with me, Jade. Just because you are of a different kind, does not mean you can keep secrets from your ol' buddy Sikowitz." He looked serious, which was a strange look for the usually insane teacher. That's right, our teacher was one of Jade's kind, even if he was a lower caste.

"Hmph, well, if you must know, Cimmerian hasn't really been the kindest in our sessions." Jade bit her lower lip, and Andre ran a hand down her arm. She winced, causing Andre to pull his hand back. "It hasn't been easy, and he's really kicking my ass. He thinks something is up, that the whole thing is going to go down soon."

"Ah, so the "world is ending" concept is coming to fruition? I cannot say that I am not a little giddy at what this means for humankind. I regret that part of myself, the constant need for destruction. At least my coconut milk soothes my cravings. How come he is freaking out so much now?" He was rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully. He took a long sip from his coconuts, making a loud slurping noise. I saw Jade's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"He thinks that it's just around the corner, and he's as antsy as a kid who thinks he's getting coal for Christmas." I could tell that Cimmerian must have been saying something; she had a glazed look in her eyes. She shook her head, refocusing on the conversation at hand. "Anyways, he's really spooked, and he's been upping the ante in our sessions. That's why there is an excess of multi-colored bruises."

"Well, I just hope you prove to be a fast learner. It must be a doozy of a thing to get an entity of that caliber shaking in his boots." Jade winced again, rubbing her temple. Cimmerian must not have liked that comment. Sikowitz looked between the four of us, his eyes darting quickly. "Whatever this thing is, you guys need to promise to stick together. No matter what, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, man." Andre said half-heartedly. Sikowitz shot him a glare. "Okay, fine, if it helps you sleep at night. You know I've got these jokers' backs."

"Jokers? Thanks for the high regard, 'dre" Beck rolled his eyes, slapping his best friend on the shoulder. Andre gave him a quick fist bump before looking at Jade and I. I saw Jade shrug nonchalantly, holding out her closed hand.

"Seeing as it involves me and her, I don't really see a way to not be involved with this." Jade returned the fist bump. She turned to me, eyebrow raised, ring finger tapping on her shoulder. Halo was niggling in my mind, reassuring her help in this case.

"I'm with whatever Jade does." I saw a glimpse of a mysterious glint in the blue eyes. There was the familiar cerulean, with a dark shadow hidden in the black pool of her pupil. Something didn't seem right with her. I just can't place my finger on it.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's house, in her room, where else?<em>

"I don't know, Halo. Something seemed up with her. Do you think it has something to do with Cimmerian?" I was laying back on my colorful comforter, staring at my rainbow ceiling. Contrary to popular belief, I did not want all of these colors splattered all over my walls. My parents forced them on me, telling me to embrace the "childhood innocence" that all children my age have. They keep forgetting that I'm a teenage angel, and I'm "innocent" by nature. It's rather difficult to corrupt one of us, but there are trying times where it's troublesome to remain me. Jade had been a temptation for the past seventeen years. We've both been alive longer than that, but we only met when we were forced to relive the first years to keep other entities off our trail. Our families have a history together, and it borders between disdain and joy. Demons and angels were never meant to be friends, but that was back in the old days. Now you can see budding relationships forming between the two, like Beck and Penelope.

_No, my brother truly believes that the world is in danger. He has a reason to what he is doing. I hope that he knows well. You should rest, I feel as if we have little time as is._ Halo's voice soothed my own weary ones. It felt like she was running fingers through the ridges of my brain. Heaving a heavy sigh, my eyes drifted closed, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's dream<em>

I opened my eyes to see the dark room of the Black Box theatre. The back lights were on, lighting the seats but leaving the stage floor dark. I squinted, knowing that someone else was there with me. I could see a shadow in the background, but I couldn't tell the gender, let alone what they looked like.

"Well, well, well, looks like a fallen angel has graced my door step, once again." A hiss echoed through the acoustic room. I saw yellow irises flickering in the low lighting, vanishing with the blinks of the shadow. "Did you not learn from the last time, you are not to mess with us."

"Uh, who would us be?" I took a tentative step forward, testing the waters. I heard a clicking sound, like talons retracting. The figure stepped into the light, showing my Jade, as her second form. Yes, you're probably wondering about that. Demons have three forms, human, secondary, and primary. Obviously the human form is that to blend in with their prey, makes their jobs easier. Primary is their natural form, the one that makes even the scariest monster wet their bed. Usually it displays the generation and the kind of demon they are, sometimes it shows how twisted their true being is.

"Don't tell us that you don't recognize us. Come now, we have met before, yes?" Jade's eye color shifted, blue, grey, red, black, and a pale yellow, then her amber came back. Her white skin was vibrant in the dim lighting, almost becoming bioluminescent. She had a haunted smirk on her face. "I know that we had a rather, unpleasant confrontation last time. I wish to make amends."

"Okay, that's awfully nice of you, Jade." I heard her chuckle quietly, and noticed that she had raised her hand, palm up in the peaceful suggestion.

"We are not Jade, we are the Hosts. We apologize for our earlier behavior." I could just barely hear the combined voices hidden beneath her own. It was unnerving, seeing her eyes shift colors and her voice differ. I took her hand, not sure what to think of this constantly changing demonnite. Her grip tightened, and she pulled me toward her to where I was flush against her. My heart started racing, and the close proximity was taking my breath away. No, that was Jade once again clenching her now newly taloned hand. "Foolish little angel, so innocent and willing to believe that all creatures are good and worth a second chance."

"J-ade, why are you doing this?" I gasped, my hands clawing at hers. She lifted me to be eye to eye, my feet dangling in midair. No longer was I looking at my secondary Jade, but the primary demon. The yellow irises were tinged with black tendrils that coiled around her pupil. Her normally alabaster skin was as dark as midnight, and had a bright sheen to it. I could see the twin horns that curled up and away from her forehead. Her claws dug into my throat, and her teeth glinted in the light. She was beautiful, in a deadly way. I could smell the brimstone that normally accompanied her demon form. Her wings gently stirred behind her, the dark, leathery material fluttering serenely.

"Because I am the one who hides in your closet. I am the reason you are afraid of the dark. I am the reason the world will be thrown into chaos. It will be my pleasure to bring the human race to its knees. Isn't that a lovely idea, my petite angelic comrade? I may be persuaded to save your pathetic existence, if only to have you as a personal pet. You would like that wouldn't you?" She was practically purring in that seductive demonic way. If I was standing, my knees would have buckled. I almost forgot about the grasp she had on my throat due to her other hand running a claw along my jaw line. "Wouldn't you like to rule the world by my side?"

"This cannot be happening. You would never do such a thing!" I regained my struggle to remove her hand from around my neck. All I heard from her was a sinister laugh, her mouth a mixture of red and white, contrasting with the shadow of her skin.

"My little pet, you know not of what my destiny is to be. Perhaps you are not fit to rule by my side. I should terminate this so called "relationship" before you become too hopeful. Hmm, little Jade is begging for me to release you. I do not think that I shall listen. Goodbye, Caterina." I felt her claws rip into my skin, and I let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's room<em>

"Aaah!" I shot up, hands immediately flying to my neck. Halo stirred, shocked at my abrupt awakening.

_What is it? What's wrong?_ She asked, searching my room with my own eyes for any sign of danger. Her "mind-fingers" brushed themselves through my mind, attempting to sooth my troubled thoughts. _Caterina, I am confused. There is nothing here to be afraid of. Why did you scream? Was it a bad dream?_

"I-I don't know. It felt so real. We were at the Black Box theatre. And by "we" I mean Jade and I. It's just that Jade wasn't, you know, Jade. She was inhabited by her hosts again. She was talking about-" I couldn't remember what exactly. I hated how dreams faded soon after. Halo gasped after searching my recent memory.

_It can't be true. Cimmerian would never allow that._ She was startled. If she had hands, I bet they would be at her mouth in shock.

"Jade's the entity that will end the world."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all for being dramatic right now. I'm a terrible person, I know. You'll do fine, just review, and I'll update. Hint hint, nudge, nudge. Give you any ideas? Maybe, yes? Anywho, time for me to go to bed…zzzzz<strong>


	13. Începând de la sfârşitul

**I loved the reviews I got last time, so I'm giving you guys an early update, just because I'm nice. Now, to recap last time, and relieve some confusion. Cat was privy to a meeting with the presence of Sikowitz, Andre, Beck and Jade. Later, she fell asleep and had a strange nightmare involving a demonic Jade inhabited by her hosts. This was in Cat's head, so I never said that that was real, but I also never told you of Cat's ability to see the future. Hmm? See? I'm a terrible person. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. I am not a 40-something-year-old man that goes by the name of Dan Schenider. I do share the first three letters of his first name though. So does that mean I get three letters of the show? Nope..unfortunately not.**

* * *

><p><em>Începând de la sfârşitul (Beginning of the end)-Beck's POV-A week after the meeting with Sikowitz<em>

"Hey, Jade, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with the rest of us?" She was on speakerphone, seeing as I was driving to the theater. We hadn't seen her at school the whole week, and she'd ignored mine and Andre's calls. We didn't even bother with Robbie because we knew what that would have brought on. Cat was going through withdrawals, seeing as Jade had secluded herself to her house and wasn't taking any visitors. We couldn't even get in touch with her parents, and that was hard enough as is. They knew about Cat and I, and they did not like Andre or Robbie due to their being lower demon castes. I was trying one last time, you know, before spring break came up. I was starting to miss my demonite friend and her sinister attitude. Andre was messing around with his piano app, playing out random notes that he found interesting. I gave him a side glare, noticing that he was being as quiet as he could. Robbie was having a conversation with his best friend, Rex, the demonic puppet taunting him with his lack of sex appeal.

"I don't think I can. I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to ask for a rain check on that." I drummed my fingers on the truck steering wheel, hearing her voice strained was really worrying me. Andre gave me a questioning look, eyebrow raised and hands poised over his Ipad.

"You sure? We can come and hang out, bring you some chicken noodle soup, if that'll help you feel better." She sounded rough, like she was struggling to stay awake even now.

"No! I mean, no, you don't need to. I'm fine, just a little under the weather. You guys go have fun." She abruptly cut me off. I sighed, knowing that she needed her privacy sometimes. I guess we'd just let her be then. I think Cat was thinking about heading over there. Something was bothering her as well, and she always went to Jade for help in the matter. They reminded me of my first actions with Penelope. My eyes glanced up at the picture plastered to my rear view mirror. She was related to the original Persephone, and she was one of Hades' children. I know, you're probably wondering why I was falling for a demon of another god, but Hades never really was one. He was a metahuman, not in this plane or the other, kind of just in the middle. My Father allowed me to fall for her, and I tried to save her. She wasn't the typical demon, the one only there for destruction and pain. She truly did want to be one of us, her soul was just tainted by her family's sin. Her fair skin and red hair resembled her mother, but her steel blue eyes represented her father's blood. I was so close to getting her to come with me, but at the last second, her father pulled her back, and I never saw her again. The picture we took together was black and white, showing how long ago it was taken. The era was the late 1800s, around 1875. My heart hurt every time I laid my eyes upon it. It was a wonderful contrast, our skin and hair, even our eyes were different. We were completely different in every way, and yet I feel as though she should have been the angel, and I the demon. I am comforted by the thought that my Father will take care of her, and of me. Right now, I am keeping myself together by being with my friends.

"Beck, hey Beck, she hung up already, man." Andre nudged my shoulder a little bit. "You okay? You spaced out for a bit. I was afraid I was going to have to take the wheel, man."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Jade's been acting a little strange these past few weeks, you know? Do you think it's because of the ring?" I loosened my white knuckled grip on my steering wheel, rubbing the leather lightly.

"I dunno, man. I think she's just got too much to worry about. Her life hasn't really been easy since she got that thing. I've been seeing more and more bruises, and she's had dark circles under her eyes too. Cat's practically flipping out, and she can't be near her without shrinking away. It's weird between those two. I thought everything was going great, but as soon as those rings came in, life started getting all sorts of jacked up." He shrugged, going back to his piano app. With that said, my attention turned back to the road, not a single cloud in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV-Outside Jade's house<em>

"Halo, I have to talk to her about that nightmare. It's really starting to ruin our friendship, and something's happening to her. She's been acting distant, and weird, almost completely not herself." I was pacing just outside Jade's window, well, below it. I could see that it was closed, another thing I chalked up on my "Weird things about Jade now" board.

_Perhaps she really is under the weather. She has been looking sickly these past weeks. I do believe her kind does not take kindly to diseases._ Halo suggested. I shook my head, red hair cascading down my shoulders.

"She's not sick, she can't be. She would have told me if she was."

_She did, remember? Over a week ago, and she said not to bother her._ Halo chuckled, laying a hand on my shoulder. _If it's really bothering you, go and see her. You're right underneath her window. Go take a peek._

"I don't know. I don't want to get her mad. She tends to break things when she's upset." I stopped to stare up at the dark window. It was midday, but the window almost seemed to suck light in.

_She would never hurt you intentionally, Cat. I will be here with you if you need me. Go on._ Halo urged me to take that short leap up to the ledge. I did, landing on the edge and tapping on the glass. I didn't see anything, well, I couldn't. It was pitch black, even the light shining into the room disappeared. The window wasn't locked, so I gently pushed on it until it swung back. Now that it was open, I could feel how cold it was inside. Hopping down from the windowsill, my bare feet touched the wooden floor. I squeaked, standing tip-toed because the floor felt like it was ice! I looked around, squinting in the dark before giving up and changing forms. The neat thing about being an angel is that you get an automatic light source. Once I was in my white gown, brunette hair, and winged form, my light created a faint glow, and cast dark shadows on the walls. There was nobody in the room, and for once, it was a wreck. The mattress was shredded, and the sheets were ripped. There were claw marks criss-crossing the walls and many of her strange miscellaneous items were strewn across the floor. It looked like someone had raided it, or a battle had gone through it. I stepped around the destruction, careful not to touch any of the broken glass. I made it out of her room and into the hallway. The whole house was swallowed it darkness, all of the light fixtures were shattered like a power surge had shocked through the system. I barely got around because it seemed like my light was getting absorbed by my bleak surroundings. I found the long staircase, and descended it. The bottom of the staircase had a wide opening, almost like a throne room, and that was how it was set up. I could see the tall obsidian throne in the dim glow, and there was a figure sitting in it.

"Jade, is that you?" I was in front of the throne, hand outstretched. I could just barely see the shadowy figure as it leaned forward, and opened its eyes. There were the familiar marigold eyes that I had stared into for hours on end, questioning life away. Suddenly, with a snap of the fingers, the torches that had been placed around the room lit up, and a fiery crown appeared over the figure's head. There was Jade, in her primary form, black wings and talons in all. I could see her white teeth gleaming in the flickering light.

"Hi, Kit Cat, so kind of you to join us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, a cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil. I figured since you guys were a great crowd, I'd give you a good update. I hope you liked it, and you know how to tell me! *wink wink, elbow, elbow* O.O Pwease?<strong>


	14. Demon Regele a trecut

**Since one of you asked so nicely, I will update. I hope you like the chapter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go pass out…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious….**

* * *

><p><em>Demon Regele a trecut (Demon King of the Past) Jade's POV-After school the same day as the meeting with Sikowitz<em>

I stumbled into my room, heart racing and limbs shaking. Something was wrong with me, had been for the past few days. I couldn't remember the drive home, or how I woke up this morning. What did I have for dinner last night? What did I say to Cat? It felt like something had a hold on my throat, and it was hard for me to breathe.

"Cimmerian, what's happening to me?" I gripped the back of my rolling desk chair. The plastic crinkled under my fingers, straining against the force. Tremors were racking my body, and I couldn't control my movements. "Cimmerian, did you hear me?"

I collapsed to my knees, the ceiling being the last thing I saw.

* * *

><p><em>Cimmerian's Inner Sanctum (aka Jade's mind)<em>

"Cimm? What happened to this place?" I took in my surroundings, rubbing the back of my head, feeling the dull throb. The normally red, blue and purple room was stained with black, making it appear sinister and deadly. I took a cautious step forward, seeing chains cast upon the floor. I heard a groan coming from a dim corner. "Cimm, is that you?"

"Jade…" I ran over to the voice, getting almost every chain caught on my feet. Finally reaching the haggard form, I noticed he was crucified. His head was cast towards the ceiling, and black blood was dripping from his temples. His face showed a painful grimace, his teeth bared and eyes closed. His wrists were ruined, skin hanging from the manacles clasped around them.

"Cimm, what happened to you?" I moved in front of him, reaching out towards the metal that cut across his torso. His chest was heaving, each breath looking more agonizing than the last. He brought his head down, looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I never meant for this to happen. They were supposed to make you stronger. I didn't know that you would be the catalyst to this event. I thought that I could stop them…" He stopped, blue eyes brimmed with tears. I never thought I would see the day of this entity brought to this state. The metal burned my fingers, making me pull my hands back. Taking his head in my hands, I looked him in the eye.

"Who are they?" Searching his eyes for the answer, I heard laughter coming from behind me. I spun on my heels to see three demons watching my every move. They were nonchalantly standing there, pale skinned, dark suits, red eyes. They looked identical in the closest sense, almost like triplets.

"You are probably wondering who could have done this to your poor dear mentor, Cimmerian." One of the males said, slicking his black hair back against his head. He had a sharp trimmed goatee that matched his pointed eyebrows.

"We are Dmytro, Iryna, and Marko, the three original hosts of the Black Ring. We three were the most powerful demons that walked the dusty earth. We were a force to be reckoned with, until he came along." The female demon, now known as Iryna, had a thick accent and long dark hair. She was slightly shorter than Marko and Dmytro, with a hook nose that set her apart from her masculine partners.

"My brother, Dmytro, and sister, Iryna, believed that this was the perfect time to strike against you, our new host. You are one of the weakest we have ever had to deal with, thus, making you the easiest and the prime target for our plan. You see, Cimmerian was created to keep us at bay due to our running rampant across the land. Our thirst for destruction was what brought your ancestors to drag us into servitude, where we would lie in wait for the perfect time to strike." Marko showed his sharp teeth, stained red with blood. His black suit was pristine, not an imperfection in sight.

"You were the ideal host, we had built our strengths by influencing your ancestors to give us to only the most desired and troubled demons. Thus, the seven sins were gathered, including our own of gluttony." Dmytro stroked his goatee and stuck his other hand in his pocket. I could see the sheen of his claws, and the red that marked them.

"Envy" Iryna's eyes shimmered darkly.

"And sloth" Marko picked at his teeth with disinterest. "It was due to me that my brother and sister had to wait so long, but my sinful patience paid its due with you. You are what we have been sitting around dealing with the ignorance of the other hosts. Gathering our strength and lying in the abyss he held us captive in, we waited for the perfect time to strike. He has worn you down with his constant training, and little did he know that he was preparing you for us. Now that he is out of commission, you are ready to be taken under our command." The trio took a step closer to me, in unison, definitely creepy.

"Jade, you need to get out of here. Please, get help!" Cimmerian whispered behind me. His voice was weak and hoarse, almost like he had completely given up. I glanced back to see his head hung low, mouth agape, and eyes closed. His hands hung limply in the chains, and his body sagged. He was barely breathing.

"Cimmerian, stay with me. Tell me what to do!" I yanked his head back up, slapping his cheeks lightly. Getting no response, I turned back to the three. They had come closer, and were only a few feet away from us.

"Silly princess, he is of no use to you. Now, come quietly, and there will be no more damage." Marko held out a hand, palm down in an aggressive manner. He had a wide grin, and his posture showed dominance.

"No, I won't let you. You can't do this." I backed up, trying to put more distance between us. My attempts were halted as a chain slithered up to my ankles. I saw Iryna's hand going in swirling motions by her side.

"Oh, believe us, we can. You have nothing to stop us, and no one is here to save you." Dmytro moved closer, matching his siblings' grins. He raised his hands, and twisted them up. Chains wrapped themselves around my chest and arms, bringing me to the same position as Cimmerian.

"No! This is my body, and I am in control!" I struggled against the new restraints, my limbs thrashing wildly. Marko knelt before me, bringing a hand to cup my chin.

"You no longer have a say in any matters. We have been waiting an eternity. Here we are, and nobody can here you scream. Feel free to keep tabs on what we do, because we will take baby steps. Seclusion is our first step, slavery is our second, the third step, well, you know what that is." His eyes were glittered with red and black, his hand burning my flesh. His chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh, and Iryna and Dmytro joined in with his cackle.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Jade's mind (Jade's room)-Mr. West's POV<em>

"Ah, a great day to be us, hm?" My daughter brushed her hands down her ruffled clothes. She had been screaming incoherent sentences in her room, and I had come up to investigate. I may be the ruthless Demon King, but I care for my demon spawn as much as any parent. I had been witness to her shouting out her last sentence, before her aura disappeared entirely. A darker aura took her place, one that mirrored my ancestors' malice and disdain of the present.

"Jadelyn, what is the meaning of this?" I looked at our reflections in the mirror. I saw myself, a middle-aged human-like being with slightly grayed hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. I was a foot taller than her, and she got most of her looks from her mother. It was sad, that she had her tendencies to be kind to humans. I blamed the angels Beck and Caterina for her sympathies towards the lesser beings. She simply could not leave the latter alone. I was beginning to think she had other feelings than those of the platonic kind.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Her voice was different from normal. I cocked my head to the side, noticing how her reflection shimmered, showing three other entities. I advanced towards my daughter, wanting answers.

"Not ever has my daughter ever called me such title. Thusly, you cannot be mine. What are you doing to my daughter?" I grabbed Jade by the shoulders, noticing the red instead of my own crystal blue. I bared my sharp fangs, hoping to intimidate the unknown entity.

"We must really learn to act like our host, if we cannot fool dear ol' poppa. We are not you daughter, we are the original three." My daughter's lips curled to an evil smile. My eyes widened, realizing who I was dealing with.

"Marko? Is that you?" I looked at him critically, not believing what I was hearing.

"In the flesh, in a sense, you could say. Antonio Westorvia, son of Gregorio and Kelira Westorvia, descendent of Shrym Westorvia. So nice to meet the Demon King of this era." The demon shrugged my daughter's shoulders, my hands falling from them. I didn't understand what was happening. The first King was standing before me, but in my daughter's body. I was stuck between being awestruck and fearing for my daughter's life.

"What have you done to her?" I growled, knowing full well that the historic king was the most powerful of the generations. I would have no effect on him, but I would try my damnedest to save my spawn. Marko's response was to grab me by my throat and lift me from the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, your little baby girl is safe and sound inside her own mind. My brother, sister and I plan on enabling our destiny, and finally take over this dreadful planet. What are you going to do about this, King?" Her voice growled at me. I could hear Marko's voice underlying her feminine tone adding to the effect.

"Not going to let you, of course." I hated to do this, hurting my own daughter. She wasn't herself, and I wasn't sure if me attacking her would hurt him or her more. I had to take the risk. It was my duty as the present King to keep the balance between good and evil equal. Believe it or not, I was the one who kept the world from spinning into chaos. I kicked both of my feet into my daughter's gut, causing Marko to relinquish his grip. Dropping to my feet, I took my defensive stance and prepared to fight against my own child.

* * *

><p><em>A week later-Jade's POV-Jade's mind<em>

"Hm, you are not as weak as I had previously presumed. You are putting up quite a fight, Jadelyn. Why must you struggle so? I am merely bringing about what many a demon dreams of." Marko was sitting in Cimmerian's old throne which was now twisted so that it faced the two of us. Cimmerian had withered away, his muscled frame now resembling more of an anorexia victim. I had watched, helplessly as Marko had defeated my father with ease, using my own hands to turn him into a hell hound that obeyed my every demand. My mother soon followed suit, and Marko shrouded my home in darkness. He had stayed away from any public activities, delving into my mind for ways to perfect his act of me. Day by day, he had pushed my friends away, and changed my surroundings to one he preferred while Iryna and Dmytro paced in front of me. Every now and again, he would let them out to play, and they would go on private raids, garnering power from the other clans. I had fought against the restraints every minute, and as each one passed, an eternity of agony seized my system.

"I can't sit here and watch you destroy what I've tried so hard to keep. You can't believe how hard it is to deal with the temptations every single day. That's how strong I am, because I couldn't let myself ruin what I built for myself. Let me go!" I thrashed against the chains, knowing how futile it was again. Marko chuckled again, scratching his neck and lounging in the throne before leaning forward.

"You see, I cannot do as you wish. If only you would realize your full potential. See? I can just as easily conjure up a mirror in here as I can out there. I have been given ample time, and I do believe I have convinced your friends that you are feeling unwell. Perhaps they will leave us alone to our own devices, hm?" Just as he finished that, his head quirked to the side, like he just noticed something. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Of course, one of your friends simply does not know when to give up, now does she?"

"No, no, nonono. Please, don't hurt her." I saw a cloudy version of Cat in my bedroom, taking in the trashed surroundings. Marko glanced between me and the view.

"Oh? Is she special to you? I wonder what would happen if I killed her." Something clicked inside me, and I fought against the chains with all I could muster. I could feel the bite of the metal as it tore open the still healing wounds.

"You kill her, and I will end your reign with your still beating heart crushed between my fingers." I growled between the agony and the anger. I slumped in the restraints, my strength leaving me. "I can't live without her."

"Perhaps I shall keep her around, as my pet. If it would make you happy, I could let you have your way with her, as long as I get to keep a hold on the reins." Marko brought my eyes back to his, and the next words out of his mouth were "Hi, Kit Cat, so kind of you to join us."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun…dun…dun! Since one of you asked what started all of this, I gave you a peek. I hope you liked it. Anybody like my take on Jade's father? I don't really care what his real name is, so I made it up, like many of the names in this story. Sorry for sporadically updating. I'm just trying to give you guys enough to read. My reasons why, is that my summer is going to be very busy from now own. I'm heading up to work at camp, and leaving for Italy for two weeks. I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday. If not, please forgive me! I mean you no harm at prolonging your suffering. Just hold on, and I'll make sure you enjoy the ride.<strong>


	15. Neputinţă

**And so, another installment of Angels and Demons, before I head out. You guys probably won't like it. I ran out of steam today and the family pissed me off. Don't beat me too badly. **

* * *

><p><em>Neputinţă (Helplessness-)Cat's POV<em>

"Jade? What happened to your home?" She was sitting on her obsidian throne, chin in the palm of her hand. Her other arm was laying on the throne's arm piece, fingers tapping on the metal. The crown of fire flickered along with the flames of the torches along the room.

"You don't like it? I thought some redecorating would make this seem more like home." Her eyes glinted in the shimmering firelight. She grinned from her seat, leaning forward to show her face. Her black skin was even darker in the moving shadows.

"Jade, you don't like the dark. You thought it was too tempting, and it scared you how easily you could slip into it." I took a step forward, hands out in front of me showing that I meant no offense. Why did she do this? Where's her family? Just then, I heard a low growl echo from the corner.

"Aw, you upset my hellhounds." Jade said nonchalantly, and waving her hand, ushering in the hellish dogs. They wore spikes around their throats, and their red and black skin was sleek. They had horns that matched Jade's, curling up from their foreheads, and they had a spaded tail that flicked behind them. The hounds stalked forward, inching closer to me with their snarling snouts. "Aren't they beautiful? I do believe they take after me, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I took a closer look at the growling hounds. I saw the crystal blue eyes, the grey flecks around their muzzles. "You didn't do this to them. How could you?"

"Ah, so you are not as dimwitted as you make people believe. My parents will do me a better job as my personal pets and body guards. They did not see eye to eye with my plan." She stood from her throne, wings flaring out from her back. The leathery wings stretched and pulled, moving with her as she descended down the steps. Trailing her claws along the hounds' backs, she approached me, talons clicking on the tiles. She stopped within arm's reach of me, a grin on her face. "I do believe you have intruded upon my territory. That kind of action against myself will not be taken lightly."

"Why are you talking weird?" I stepped back, holding my hands in front of me. Now that she was up close, I could see her eyes. They were yellow, but a red circle was now present. Her skin had a dark red hue just around her eyes as well. "Who are you?"

"My dear, I am the original Demon King, Marko." She lurched forward, grabbing my wrists. "Don't think about going anywhere. You're mine now."

"What have you done to Jade?" Marko chuckled, throwing his head back and laughed loudly. I tried jerking out of the grip on my wrists, claws cutting into my skin. "You're hurting me."

"My apologies, my agreement with Jadelyn was to not hurt you. If you would stop struggling, you would not be injured so much. You would not believe the words she is saying right now." Jade/Marko put my wrists in one of his hands and held them above my head. He picked me up and pushed me against a wall. "Perhaps this will shut her up."

"Please don't-" Fangs and lips crashed against my mouth, stopping my pleas. It was forceful, nothing like what I had dreamt of. Tendrils of smoke curled up between us and I kneed Jade in the stomach. She grunted, but didn't let go of my wrists.

"A fighting angel, now that's a temptation I can't refuse. Too bad I am not in my original form. I could make this more pleasurable for you." Something stopped his advances, and he shook his head, black hair slicing the air. Clear yellow eyes opened, and a twitch started on one of his eyebrows. The strength that was there ebbed and the grip relaxed. "This isn't what I wanted."

"Jade?" She nodded, her jaw set and eyebrows drawn together. Her shoulders were quivering and her whole body was shaking. "Please tell me this is all a sick joke."

"It's not, Cat. I've lost control of my own body. Cimmerian is powerless to stop Marko and his siblings. I only broke through because his attention was focused on something else." She groaned, and she grimaced, showing her fangs.

"Focused on what?" I wanted nothing more than to help her. _Cat, we have to get out of here. This is more serious than I thought. We need to find help._ Halo whispered frantically in my head. I wanted to find out what this King was planning, even if it was hurting Jade doing so. Jade winced, like she had been slapped.

"He's planning on taking over the world two days from now. He's been gathering his strength, and gaining favor with the other demon castes. He's using me as a catalyst to bring hellfire down on the humans. I can't hold on for much longer. I'm going to use the last of my control to get you away from here. Get Beck and Andre, maybe they can formulate a plan-No! What are you doing, Jadelyn? I thought you wanted this!" Red eyes glared at me before the yellow seeped back in. "Cat, go!"

"I won't leave you!" I had no choice in the matter, because as soon as I finished saying that, Jade teleported me away. All that was left was the residual scream of her pain as Marko regained his control. I looked around at my surroundings, seeing that I was on the top of Hollywood Arts. Rubbing my wrists, I could see that bruises were forming. I yanked out my cell phone, dialing the one number besides Jade's that I had on speed dial. I paced back and forth, hearing the ring on the other line. "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

"Hey, Cat? What's the matter?" Beck's voice asked from the other end. I almost screamed at him, making my answer unintelligible. "Say that again, without blowing my eardrums out. Slow down, too."

"It's Jade, she's in trouble. Cimmerian's past hosts have taken control of her and are planning to take over the world in two days." There was a short pause as it sank in.

"Where are you?" His voice was shaking.

"I'm on top of Hollywood Arts. Bring Andre and Robbie." I spoke clearly, even though I was terrified of what was to come.

"We're on our way. Just stay there." I heard tires squealing and his engine rev. My phone beeped as the connection was lost. It fell out of my hand as I dropped to my knees. The roof burned the skin, but I was so numb I couldn't feel it. Jade's agonized scream echoed in my head.

"Jade, what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, one of you guys' questions has been answered. Did you have anymore? Please, ask away. Also, from now on, updates are going to be sketchy at best. Sorry, find another story to read, or reread this one, and my other ones, find my mistakes! (Don't do that, it'll make me feel stupid) I actually went back and read my old story, Four Years Too Long, and I couldn't believe that I wrote it. I felt like I was reading some other author's work. Dang, and I looked back on my others, including this one. I wonder if everybody else gets this feeling too? Anywho, I'll write you guys later, hmm? Don't vanish on me!<strong>


	16. Avem nevoie de un plan de

**I understand if you guys are mad at me. I promised to update over the summer, and I didn't. I'm sorry. I have a stupid excuse, and that is that I left my laptop charger at home. Yeah…I know…lame…Well, hopefully you guys can forgive me. Here's another chapter in my story, Angels and Demons.**

* * *

><p><em>We need a plan-Cat's POV<em>

"Woah, so let me get this straight. Jade's been taken over by three demons, one being the original Demon King Marko, turned her parents into hellhounds, and is going to take over the world and end it as we know it in two days?" Andre was sitting across from me on the roof's edge. Beck had almost killed the guys and himself when he sped over here. They didn't bother taking the stairs and easily cleared the three story height with their wings. Andre and Robbie were in their second stage while Beck was in his angel form like me. He was running his hands through his hair and dragging them down his face. Robbie was talking with Rex, who had changed into his own true form of a small hellhound. He had black ram's horns that curled over his back and contrasted with his blood red skin. His triangle-tipped tail flicked back and forth and his teeth were bared under his curled lips.

"Jade's not planning on doing any of that! It's Marko who's doing it and he's taken control over her body! She could only tell me that because she slipped through the cracks in his armor. She's really scared and Cimmerian can't help her!" I was waving my hands around like I normally did when I was upset. I had called Jade right after Beck, but all I received was an empty dial-tone. Beck's wings ruffled themselves and he had to flatten the feathers down by hand.

"And you are absolutely certain that she's not having another of her mental breakdowns?" Beck crossed his arms and stared at me quizzically. I growled in frustration, which surprised my angel-friend because it was highly uncommon for an angel to do. I had learned it from Jade's many fights amongst the demon clans when she had let me watch the gatherings.

"Why don't you just show us? Or have you forgotten my clan's ability to read minds and project thoughts and images?" Robbie piped up from his position next to Rex. He held out a hand and walked up to me with a grim look on his face. His other hand was held out to Andre and Beck. I gently touched his palm with my fingertips, already feeling the burn sizzling up my arm. The only reason why any contact with Jade didn't hurt anymore was simply that I was used to touching her and vice versa. I could see the grimace on Robbie's face and the pain in Beck's, but they needed to see. My memories from moments ago flashed before my eyes and the others'. I broke contact with Robbie when I called Beck. Despite my effort to hide the forced kiss and almost rape, they had seen everything.

"Oh, my Lucifer." Andre uttered, blinking and rubbing his eyes afterward. Contrary to many religious humans' beliefs, Lucifer no longer had control over the demons. He had been overthrown by Marko and his two siblings when the old arch-angel became too-obsessed with corrupting the humans. He had been sent to the deepest reaches of hell and it was rumored that he had been murdered in his slumber. Marko, Dmytro and Iryna rose to power and created a peaceful union between the demon factions. Under Lucifer's control, the demons forgot what they had originally been, archangels. They had been turned against their own commander, and the strongest of us feel from their prominent posts. Forever shamed, they continued down the spiral of destruction, furthering their disfigurement. Archangels were the proudest and strongest of our kind, unfortunately, their pride was their downfall. Michael and Gabriel were the only two that remained, their brothers and sisters having succumbed to Lucifer's temptations. An idea popped into my head and before it could disappear, Halo grabbed onto it. She hummed with intrigue and satisfaction, appeased by the thought.

"Guys, I have an idea. It has a very slim chance of success, but we should try because I don't see anything better coming up." My wings fluttered excitedly and the guys looked at me with surprise and anticipation. "Beck, you remember what we were taught, about what happened to the archangels, right?"

"Yeah, but they're too corrupt. We can't possibly do what you are thinking of." He shook his head, black hair cascading down his face.

"We have to try…" I begged him, holding his worried gaze. His dark eyes shimmered, the tragedy and horror twinkling behind the well-kept mask. He broke eye contact, turning his head up and away to the slowly darkening sky.

"What are you two talking about?" Robbie butted in, Rex growling at his side. His red eyes darted between us, then remained on me, his tail flicking back and forth.

"I think we can bring you back to your archangel roots." Robbie and Andre's mouths dropped and Rex flinched. Andre shook his head, disbelieving and Robbie sat back down on the edge of the roof.

"Not possible, we've been like this for too long. Our ancestors have been this way since the Fall. I highly doubt this will work. We'd only end up getting killed." Andre replied, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We have no other options. You and Robbie would be strong enough to weaken Marko and save Jade! You have to, for her. I don't want to lose her." My voice quieted towards the end. I closed in on myself, my arms wrapping around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears dribble down my cheeks.

"Cat, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you like that. Come on…" Robbie was at my side, hovering over my shoulders, fearful of the pain. I heard a sigh and looked up to see Andre standing in front of me. He wiped away the tears, his skin sizzling at the touch. Angel tears were the equivalent of Holy Water to demons, burning into their insides, reminding them of their betrayal so long ago. He was nodding his head slowly.

"What do we have to do to get this cuckoo plan started?" He asked, his unnatural forest green eyes hard with determination. I could just see the emotions bubbling under the surface, fear, anger, and despair switching places.

"Both of you can teleport, right?" They nodded. "Andre, we're going to need Sikowitz and Tori."

"Why do we need her? She's a human." He looked confused.

"We need her to get in. We're going to the Vatican."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun…*lightning flashes* What is our little rag-tag band of heroes up to? Will the plan come to fruition? Or will I show my evil streak and watch them crash and burn? Muwahaha! I think this was a good "welcome back!" chapter. Sorry it took so long. At least I worked on it during the summer! Later gators!<strong>


	17. Toate din Los Angeles

**So, where did I leave off? Oh yes, Cat has come up with a plan to stop the evil Ancient Demon King, and has issued a place to be next. I do believe it is time to visit our poor heroine in her own personal domain. Perhaps she will have visitors besides us, hm?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. Obviously, I am not a man, nor am I a producer. I only own the idea...**

* * *

><p><em>Toate <em>_din __Los __Angeles-Jade's POV_

"Wasting away inside your own mind. How does it feel, Jadelyn?" A familiar voice floated into Cimmerian's disfigured throne room, my inner sanctum, my mind. I didn't bother looking up, I didn't have the strength to anyhow. My shoulders ached from the abuse, and my wrists were dripping blood. The chains had been twisted around my torso, making it even harder to breathe. "Not even going to pay attention to me, Jadey?"

"What's…the use?" With every breath, it felt like the chains were closing around my rib cage. I couldn't feel my fingers, were they even there still? A cough racked my chest, bringing to life my situation. "How long….have…I…been in…here?"

"Only a week and a day, why? Does it feel longer?" The voice asked from the other side of the throne room. It purred, like a cat does when appeased with a response. My disdain and pain were ceased by my curiosity, piqued by the sincerity in the question.

"Feels like it's been years." The chains seemingly relaxed, easing the consistent torture I had been in since the first minute of my capture. My skin was raw around the shackles, rubbed from my early attempts to break free. "What's going on outside?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Marko has convinced many of the demon clans to join in, seeing as the present Demon King has given the throne to his daughter and has disappeared." My fingers dug into my palms, breaking the skin and letting more blood run down my arms. "I haven't seen any sign of Cat since your encounter with her earlier yesterday."

"That was just yesterday? How did I miss the passing of time that quickly?" I brought my head up, seeing the shady figure off in the corner. My jaw clenched as the metal bit into my skin again.

"I would assume it would be because of the sheer agony and shame that you have to feel right now. Of course, you know what assuming does." A small chuckle came from the figure, its shoulders moving with the sound.

"It makes an ass out of "u" and "me". Why are you making fun of me? Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?" I hissed through gritted teeth, knowing the answer to that inquiry already. I dropped my head, my hair cascading down and blocking my view of the blackened floor.

"No, but I can if you want me to." I heard the figure take cautious steps as it neared my position. It stopped in front of me, and I saw toes, human-like toes. My confusion was continued, when feather-light fingers brought my chin up to see my Cat, standing before me.

"Wha-how? You can't be real. I'm having delusions because of exhaustion.." She placed a finger on my lips, stopping my rambling. She held my face in her hands, and looked me in the eye. Her chocolate brown eyes were not the same, seeing as there was a green ring around her pupil. Her teeth were sharper, reminiscent of her demon counterpart.

"Just let me soothe that ache that you've been harboring." Her voice faded from her usual, and back to the sensual tone of Farina. A weak smirk crossed my lips, tugging at my teeth. I yanked my chin out of her grasp, preferring my real view of the floor.

"Not in the mood, Farina. Did you really think that I could be fooled by your charade?" I taunted the old succubus in front of me. She shifted back to her old form, her green eyes flickering from my love's familiar brown. Cat's brown hair melted to Farina's black curls, giving her that extra boost in sensuality. The hairs on my skin stood up due to her close proximity.

"I was hoping that you would at least let me give you a kiss. I don't believe ever seeing one in your memories." She had knelt before me, allowing her fingers to drag through my hair, straightening the knots that had formed. "Were you really saving yourself, in the hope that you would find yourself in _her_ favor?"

"You can't blame a girl for hoping, hm?" I winced, feeling the chains tighten again. Farina growled, her hands fisting in my hair, pulling on the roots.

"She's an Angel, for Lucifer's sake, Jadelyn. No matter what you try, it will never happen!" I heard a cough come from behind Farina. I glanced over her pale shoulder to see Sarima, out of her cage. She sauntered up to Farina and promptly dragged her back by her neck.

"That's what I led myself to believe, Fari, and look what happened to me. I was imprisoned inside my own mind, just like Jade, but unlike her, I never had a chance to escape. Why do you have to torture the poor girl? Has she not been through enough already?" Sarima pulled Farina to her feet, the taller demon making the succubus shrink back. The Warmonger demon clan was the guardian of Lucifer, and as such they had a strong dislike of the succubus snakes. "I have paid for my mistakes, you have yet to be punished for yours."

"Sarima, why must you prevent me from completing my mission?" Farina whined, showing an uncharacteristic childish side.

"And what was that plan, exactly?" I growled from my crucifixion spot. Both demons glanced at me, and stepped closer.

"My plan was to steal you away from your little saving grace. You know that you would never be allowed to coexist peacefully. I am only trying to save you from the future pain." Farina sounded like she was pleading with me.

"I do believe she is setting herself up for failure. I have seen into your mind, Jadelyn, and I see your dedication to your friends and family. It is saddening to say the least, that you have given up so quickly. Dost your heart not wish to keep beating? Is all for lost?" Ramontes appeared at my side, taking some of my weight onto his shoulders, easing the chains' hold for a moment.

"Is this a farewell get-together for me? Are you all here to watch me perish?" I glared at the three demons before me, all released from their prisons. "How is it that you are allowed to wander about aimlessly, while I am restrained and forced to watch what Marko is wreaking havoc upon?"

"Because Marko has been fooled into believing that we will fully cooperate with him, my dear." Sebastian made his presence known. He had a hand in his pocket, and the other flipping out a gold pocket-watch. "You see, Marko envisions himself as the one true ruler of the demon clans, but his time has passed. The more modern demons are more for the frivolities of humanity than for what he plans. He cannot even imagine how his ideas will crumble beneath his very feet because of what demonkind has come to understand. Since the fall of Lucifer himself, the temptation to rule over mankind has dwindled away into old demons' minds, leaving the floor to the more modern demons. Marko has deemed mankind weak, thus, he plans on making them his slaves and one day bringing the Angels to their knees."

"How do you know so much information, Sebastian? And how do I know that I can trust you four?" I asked of the proud demon whose yellow eyes had yet to wander in my direction. Sebastian merely chuckled in response, leaving Ramontes to answer for him.

"Jadelyn, just as we can see into your mind, we can see into each other's as well. We have been studying the triplets for some time now, watching their every thought in hopes of one day being capable of stopping them. Then, you came along, a spry demonite that was a direct descendent of the greatest dynasty, the Westorvians. You see, your family has descended from the line of the original fallen angels. At one time, we were all angels, at least, our ancestors were. We were cast out because of our temptations and pride, thus we followed the only familiar thing we could, Lucifer. After Marko and his siblings overthrew the old king, he had Dmytro slit his throat, ending all chances of him coming back. Now, Marko is attempting to take over, and make the world as it was under his command many millennia ago. With this, he cannot do in your body. He is plotting to make his own, by the only means he knows how." Ramontes' dark blue eyes hid something more sinister behind their fearful gaze.

"How will he do it?" I looked to the other three demons, seeing them look at each other nervously.

"He requires a sacrifice, he's going to take all of Los Angeles' people in one sweep of his hand." Sarima continued for the silent Ramontes. With that answer echoing through the halls, the four demons began to fade away into wisps of shadows.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone! Please!" A quiet sob escaped, as did my last sense of comfort. Cimmerian was still off to my left, still too weak to offer any solace. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a doosy to write. I wrote it during the commercial breaks of the Olympics. I almost dropped my computer when Missy Franklin won the gold medal. USA USA USA! You guys watching it too? I hope so, it looks like it's going to be awesome! Please write me some reviews? Hm? Please? O.O<strong>


	18. În ecuaţia

**So, this is the eighteenth chapter. If you don't know where you are at in the story, feel free to go back and read the other chapters, because I'm too lazy to sum up everything that has happened into this A/N because you guys probably won't read this completely either. Sorry if it seems rushed, I wrote it in four hours, with breaks between of me watching the Olympics. Yeah..good distractions…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…**

* * *

><p><em>În ecuaţia(Into the equation)-Tori's POV<em>

Jade's been out for almost a week, and the rest of the gang was acting skittish. I hated being left out, yet here I was, sitting in Sikowitz's class with the background kids. I felt so out of place with them because they never talked!

"Tori, where is everybody?" Sikowitz asked loudly, trying to break the awkward silence. He was balancing a coconut on his head while resting on his hands. I heard a disgruntled groan emanate around me from the upset sitters.

"Uh, I don't know, Sikowitz. Why don't you tell me?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He knew them better than I did apparently. He would pull them in after class dismissed, but he would tell me to skedaddle. He frowned at me, his forehead wrinkling forward.

"Now, don't give me that tone of voice, young lady. I don't need you getting snippy with me. In fact, let's you and me have a little chat. Everybody else, skedaddle!" He waved off the rest of the class with his crazy hair and waited for them to trudge out of the room. He hopped off of his hands and caught the coconut in one open palm. He came to sit in front of me, spinning the chair to where he could cross his arms over the back. "What's the matter, Tori? You seem upset."

"I seem upset? Maybe it's because my friends are gone, and nobody has felt the need to tell me what's going on! I'm all alone, Sikowitz. It's not a good feeling." I looked down at my knees. I didn't mean to act childish, but it wasn't fair. I hated being left out. Sikowitz put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure they're just forgetful and don't mean to leave you out of all the fun things that they are potentially doing." Sikowitz tried to smile, but rethought what he said and realized how that lacked any uplifting motive. "I'm sorry, Tori. I'm sure they'll come around eventually. Just give them time."

"Tori! We need to talk to you!" Andre and Robbie burst through the door, scaring me out of my chair and spooking Sikowitz.

"Well, that was fast. Nice to see you, Andre and Robbie. Now, where have you been exactly?" Sikowitz stood up and gave them his best stern look.

"Okay, um, I don't know how you'll take this, Tori but-" Robbie started before Andre grabbed his hand and pushed it onto my forehead.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I tried to shove him off, but Andre was adamant about it.

"Trust me, girl, this way's faster, and we are in a need for speed moment." Andre kept Robbie's hand on my forehead while I punched the fragile geek. Sikowitz grabbed a hold of my wrists, and placed his own hand over top of Robbie's.

"He has to show us something, Tori. Let him do it." His voice was calm, and his hands seem to soothe my growing panic. Suddenly, images flooded my vision and clouded out the familiar scenery of the classroom. I saw the gang, but they looked completely different. Andre and Robbie looked like a horror film had vomited on them, their skins even darker than normal. Cat and Beck were lit up like Christmas trees and had golden rings around their heads. Cat's ring finger glistened brightly like it was generating its own light. There was a darker entity in the image, and the shadowy figure commanded my attention. I realized it was Jade, sitting in her normal spot next to Cat. She had yellow eyes that contrasted with her black skin and sharp fangs that were strikingly white. I felt fear as her haunting gaze faded to another vision. I was in a building that was completely dark inside. Then there was a flash of flickering light, and Jade was sitting in the middle of the room with a crown of fire blazing over her head. That image disappeared and was replaced with a happier one. I was in it, but I was the only one that looked normal. I was off to the side, but we were in a group hug, and it looked like a picture of Halloween. I had my arm around a demonic Andre's shoulders, and his wing came around my side. Robbie was beside me, a toothy grin and a hand on a hellhound's head. Beck was next to Andre, absolutely stunning with a bright smile and feathery wings spread out behind him. He had an arm in a white sleeve over Jade's shoulders. Jade was the very epitome of terrifying with her obsidian skin and piercing yellow eyes that seemed to burn through me. She had a possessive grip on Cat, having her flush against her side and fingers wrapped around her arm. Cat's hand rested on Jade's clutching grasp. There was something about their hands that caught my eye. Metal that gleamed against their skins that just drew my attention. The black ring almost looked glued to the golden ring as if they were going to meld together. The image flashed away with one that stung my eyes. Fire licked at the edges of my vision, and Jade's demon figure could be seen trembling in the background; in her shadow stood three shades that stole my breath away. A shiver ran down my spine as an ominous laugh could be heard over the crackling flames.

"That's enough, Robbie! You're going to hurt her!" I was brought back to reality when Sikowitz ripped Robbie's hand away from me. I blinked and shook my head, my eyes refocusing on my two friends and teacher, only they didn't look like they used to. Andre's eyes were bright yellow, the same as Jade's and Robbie's. Rex was by Robbie's side, nuzzling my hand with his nose. Sikowitz had unnaturally blue eyes, and his skin was a dark red. He let go of my hand and stepped back, his eyes flicking between us. "Can you see us for what we really are?"

"Are you really-How long-am I surrounded by Angels and Demons?" My knees buckled and Andre was immediately at my side as he held me upright. His teeth were showing just underneath his lips.

"Unfortunately yes, I hope our appearances don't wig you out." His hands disappeared as soon as I could stand and he backed away. I took in the sight of all three of them, now that I saw them in a different light, and I didn't feel scared.

"Why are you guys letting me know now? Were you ever planning on telling me?" My voice was quiet as I looked at each of them. Rex whined, which sounded more like a hiss than anything and nibbled on Robbie's pants leg.

"I wanted to, believe me, but Jade wouldn't let us. She holds humans to a higher standard and she thinks that as soon as they know that we walk amongst them, they would try to destroy us. I don't blame her, seeing as we are the reasons why there are ghost stories." Andre held his hands out in front of him, showing his claws in a peaceful manner. "We're telling you now because something has happened to Jade."

"I kind of figured that part out without you gluing Robbie's hand to my forehead. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. I wasn't going to ask her if she was alright, because somehow I knew that I might not get to the end of my question." I sat back down in my chair, my head still reeling from the information dump.

"This development involves the destruction of life as you humans know it, Tori." Sikowitz knelt beside me, his crimson hand on my knee. "This is not a laughing matter. Whatever has possessed Jade-"

"The original Demon King and his two siblings" Robbie piped up, earning himself a glare from the teacher.

"Is plotting the demise of the human race. Now, Marko, the Demon King Robbie just mentioned, has taken control over Jade's persona. She has become unreachable, and has thusly become a threat. We don't know what her next move will be, or if she will be able to wrest control of herself again anytime soon. We are apparently running on a deadline, seeing as the proverbial shit hits the fan two days from now." Sikowitz looked worried, which confused me.

"Wait, if you guys are demons, why aren't you celebrating this kind of thing? Aren't you guys all "gung ho" for death and destruction?" I asked the three and the hellhound. Robbie scoffed and Andre shook his head.

"Maybe back in the old days, but now we rather enjoy our presence amongst the living mortals. I personally have made many friends of the human variety and I would like to keep them alive for as long as I possibly can." Andre informed me. That was the first time I had ever heard him speak without his normal language additives. "What?"

"How old are you?" I looked at him. He didn't seem older than seventeen like the rest of us, but there was something about the way he carried himself and the look in his eyes that spoke that he was beyond his years.

"I'm young for my looks, actually. I'm two hundred and seventy-two, and a half." My mouth dropped as he finished and he just stared at me.

"That's young for your looks? What's old then?"

"Jade's grandfather is over a thousand years old, and Sikowitz here is over five hundred." Robbie patted the elder demon on the shoulder. He earned a growl from our teacher.

"I am not old, I'm just stressed. Life as a human adds wrinkles to my poor hide." He tugged at his skin, as if he was trying to stretch it.

"Okay, so, Jade's been possessed by another demon-"

"She's also the Demon Princess" Robbie added, getting a nip from Rex.

"And that demon is planning on destroying the human race and taking over the world as we know it?" I received a nod from the four demons. "What do you need little, insignificant me for?"

"Your family is actually part of an alliance between the two sects, the Angels and the Demons. Your ancestors delivered a pact that the three races had to sign in order to keep the peace. That document and its historical meaning have long been erased from the history books, except for one place. You are needed to grant us entrance into the Vatican. As Demons, we are not allowed to enter into religious buildings unless given the ability to do so by a member of your bloodline. You are not as insignificant as you appear or feel. Your family has played a big role in calming many of the disputes between the Demon clans and the Angel havens." Sikowitz patted my knee before standing up and walking over to the stage where he had placed his coconut. He swiftly picked it up and tossed it on his head, easily balancing it between the tips of his horns.

"Wait, what?" Still confused, Andre sighed.

"We need you to come with us to the Vatican so that we can complete Cat's plan." He elaborated more succinctly.

"And what plan is that exactly?" My brain was starting to hurt from all of this.

"She thinks that she can change us back to our original archangel forms. We can only do this with a special ceremony at the Vatican. Now, will you come with us, or do we have to drag you along against your will?" He stood in front of me with Robbie, Rex and Sikowitz behind him giving me the evil eye.

"I guess? Is there any way you can help me understand this a little better?" I reached up to rub my temples, a raging headache beginning to form. Andre held out a black clawed hand to me, palm up.

"Yeah, Beck's pretty good at making things sound a lot easier than they seem. Take my hand. We have a lot of ground to cover, and little time." The three Demons chuckled while Rex made a "woofing" sound.

"Why are you guys laughing at a time like this?" I sounded really whiny just thing, darnit!

"Because a human's first jump is always hilarious!" Robbie finished just as my fingers connected with Andre's palm and a jolt of electricity zapped through my system.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Finally, Tori is brought into the equation, with a lame way of doing it. I did like the "Fringe" idea, but I don't think it would have fit in my story. I hope you liked this alternative instead though. I'll try to update soon. You guys know how to make me update faster, right?...Reviews! Those make my world go round! So, here's a wonderful idea…R&amp;R Read and Review! Later!<strong>


	19. Transformare

**Pardon my discrepancies in this chapter, I've only been around the touristy parts of the Vatican, so I've never seen the real inside to it. We have another chapter, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious. I also don't own the Vatican, the pope, the guards, the people…Well, you get the idea…**

* * *

><p><em>Transformare(transformation)<em>_-Cat's POV- Just outside the Vatican _

"Where are they?" I was pacing on the stones in front of the great building. Beck was sitting on the edge of one of the many fountains, his hands gliding over the water but never dipping in. We had flown over here as soon as we had finished our gathering, and now I had to wait on Andre and Robbie to bring Tori and Sikowitz. I looked up at the sun, seeing a rainbow ring around the bright yellow sphere in the sky. It was a bad omen in my book, because my parents told me that the sun looked just like that before The Fall. A shiver ran down my spine, not just because of the humans milling about and taking pictures but whatever was going to happen after this. I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work. I only knew the process, and Halo had said that it had never been successfully completed, due to the lack of demonic interest in going back to old roots.

"Relax, they'll be here soon." Beck looked at some girls that were taking a picture unknowingly of him. He smiled for the picture, knowing that they didn't see him. Sometimes it was a perk, being an angel and being invisible, sometimes though, it was an inconvenience. Yeah, we can choose to walk amongst the humans and masquerade as one, but there are times when I can't follow them in what they do. It's against my nature, and they sin too much for me to continue. I let go of an exasperated breath and turn to gaze upon the ignorant public. They knew nothing of what was to come, and it was coming tomorrow. Everything was happening too fast, and I wasn't even sure we could stop it. _Pay attention and have faith, Cat. Our plan will work, I'm sure of this._

"But time is wasting away, while I am pacing around like a dog after a bone. How much longer are they planning on taking?" Just as I finished that sentence, there was a "bamf" sound behind me. I spun on my heels to see Andre, Robbie, Rex and Sikowitz huddled around a very sick Tori. She was on her hands and knees, vomiting her guts out. I hurried over to help her off of her feet, and to encircle them in my invisibility. "Did you guys not tell her what was going to happen?!"

"Okay, we hinted at it. We didn't really say she'd be puking her innards up." Robbie snickered, hiding his pointed teeth behind a dark-skinned hand. Andre was doubled over laughing, his hands on his knees and his wings touching the pavement. Tori gave them both a heated glare, before throwing an arm over my shoulder. She was breathing heavily, and the residual electricity fizzled on her skin. I patted her on the back and rubbed my hands soothingly in circles. She coughed two more times and wiped her mouth clear of the remains of stomach content.

"Thanks a lot for that "warning" guys. Now that we're here, what do we do now?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shaking her head, probably trying to get rid of the "still-moving" effect. She looked at me and over at Beck, expecting an answer from one of us.

"Well, you need to get into the Vatican for us. You should know the secret password." Beck tapped his fingers on the foundation of the fountain. Tori gave him a surprised look.

"A password? What password?! I didn't even know that I was related to the people that brought out a kind of peace treaty between you guys! How the wazz am I supposed to know the password?" She had her hands on her hips, like she usually did when she spoke in a patronizing manner. I scratched my head, she had a good point. _She knows it, her parents taught it to her when she was a wee baby. She has simply repressed it. Robbie should be able to find it, with Rex's help._ Halo suggested. I nodded in agreement and motioned Robbie to come forward.

"Robbie here, is a mind reader, and his powers can be amplified with his trusty steed, Rex. Halo believes that you have merely tucked it away in some nook or cranny in your noggin, and Robbie can find it." Robbie frowned, but nodded his head. I knew that he didn't like delving into other people's minds because he loses himself in their thoughts. He can't help finding out the person's deepest darkest secret and he is stuck with that. Rex was there to steer his probing in the right direction. His partner kept him sane, in a sense, and pushes him to keep going. Robbie's insecurities are seen every day, in how he acts. He's not the greatest at making connections with people, but he tries. He's just a little weird, is all. Tori didn't look too excited about Robbie delving into her subconscious. "It will only be for the password, Tori. He won't see anything else."

"I guess…I mean, what have we got to lose?" She rubbed her temples uneasily.

"Well, the fate of mankind will be lost…Along with the fate of demonkind and angelkind.." Robbie answered, probably because he couldn't help it. I glared at him and he shrank back.

"Oh…right…Well, let's get it over with then?" She didn't seem too sure anymore. I wanted this over with as soon as she did. Robbie put one hand over Tori's eyes and his other hand on Rex's horns. Rex hummed with excitement at the new prospect. Rex enjoyed these kinds of things, seeing as it gave him a little power over the subject. His tail flicked back and forth and his forked tongue slithered out between his teeth.

"Just close your eyes, and think about when you were little. Maybe when you were spending time with your parents, without Trina around to hassle you." Robbie suggested, trying to steer her thoughts and help himself out. Tori's eyes closed as well as Robbie's. I could just see their eyes moving underneath their eyelids, almost resembling the movements of a REM cycle. Tori's lips began moving and she started murmuring under her breath. Robbie was shaking his head, twitching every now and again. Tori suddenly went ramrod straight and her eyes flew open.

"Ειρήνη στην αγκαλιά της αδελφούς και τις αδελφές μου" Tori uttered and Robbie removed his hand from her. He shook his head and his eyes refocused on me. Tori grabbed her head and grimaced. "Oh gosh that hurt! Why didn't you tell me it was going to hurt?"

"Because then you wouldn't have done it!" Robbie rubbed his jaw and scratched his throat. "What did that mean?"

"It was Greek, something that I speak fluently. My parents taught me the language in hopes that I would travel back to see the marks that our ancestors put upon the land." Sikowitz piped up, stroking the twisted horns that sprouted from his scalp. "It means "peace in the arms of my brothers and sisters". It was something the old bats back then were very fond of. The phrase is typical for that time period, because there was a war between the factions. This was what has been keeping the two species at bay, albeit cautiously and difficultly."

"How would I know how to speak Greek?" Tori asked after fending off a mild headache.

"Your parents taught you. Now, let's go. We don't have much time, and this ceremony is going to take all night." I took Tori's hand and led the group to one of the many doors that could be found along the outside of the Vatican. Being of our Father's trusted people, we were allowed entrance through the door fairly easily. Our demon friends were questioned, and we had to make the guards lose consciousness for them to slip in. We rushed to the inner sanctum of the sacred grounds. Thankfully, we found the pope in his common white garb sitting at his desk. I knocked lightly on the door and poked my head in. "Sir, we need to speak with you."

"Ah, Caterina, so good to see you. How is your family doing?" The old man asked, standing from his plush desk chair. He motioned for us to enter, only seeing Beck, Tori and I at first. When his eyes saw the four demons stride in behind us, he stopped. "What is the meaning of this, Caterina, Beckett? You know the policies of the peace treaty."

"I know, sir, but the time is dire, and this situation has called for a renewal." I held my hands up to pacify the man. He had a stern expression, but his eyes showed curiosity. "Tori is one of the descendants of those who set the treaty. She knows the key words to get into the ceremonial room. I believe we can bring these demons back to their archangel forms. Don't you want that? More strength for our Father's army?"

"You cannot be thinking of this, Caterina. It is impossible. How do you know that these demons will survive the process?" He stroked his smooth but wrinkled face. His hands went to the golden crucifix around his neck, tremors wracking his body.

"We have to take this chance, sir. Pardon me for saying this, but our Father hasn't spoken to me in weeks. All I have had whispering in my ear is the consciousness of this ring. She's telling of something terrible that will come to pass, and tomorrow is the day it does. My friend is the daughter of the demon king for this day and age. She has been taken over by the original king, the one after Lucifer. I believe you know of the one." The pope nodded, moving to take a book off of one of the shelves lining his walls. The heavy book dropped to his desk and he flipped through the pages.

"Marko, correct?" I nodded, and the old man's eyes showed fear. "It cannot be. He disappeared along with his two siblings. There are no records of his whereabouts."

"That's because he was trapped inside a ring, along with the others. This ring has been passed down through the generations of demons, and it came into my friend's possession. He took over her, and he's planning on reinstating himself as the Demon King. This is the only way, please…Let me save her." I pleaded with him. He sighed, shaking his head and my heart dropped. How could he say no at a time like this? "Why not? What has she ever done to you? She has done everything to keep the humans ignorant of our existence. She is the least likely to hurt anyone. How could you say no-"

"You did not let me speak, winged creature. I was shaking my head at the maddening idea you have concocted. I highly doubt it will work, but I have faith in your ideas. Tell me the key words, and I will allow you entrance into the room." He held out his hand to Tori, who tentatively took it.

"Ειρήνη στην αγκαλιά της αδελφούς και τις αδελφές μου" She said it again, and the pope nodded. He led her to a side panel next to one of his book cases. He pushed on one of the squares and the panel slid back.

"I wish you luck, Caterina, Beckett. You as well, demons." He bowed to us as we exited through the secret door. He slid it shut behind us, leaving us in the dim lighting of the torches.

"Follow me. We have a lot to do."

* * *

><p><em>Ceremonial Room<em>

I had set up the necessary items for us to conduct the ceremony. The Holy Trinity triangle was marked out by salt and holy water and Beck had placed torches on the tips. Tori was sitting next to the wall, her head leaned back to rest on the dark stone. The four demons were standing nervously off to the side, casting cautious glances over at our activities. My hands were trembling, and Halo had been strangely quiet. Was something wrong?

_No, nothing is wrong, Cat. I am simply worried over the outcome of this. I never guaranteed your friends' safety after this. What if something goes wrong?_ Halo revealed her inner thoughts. I could feel the doubt emanating from her presence in my mind.

"We'll just have to hope and depend on our faith, hm?" I finished my task, and the ceremony was ready to be conducted. "Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, come over here."

"Uh…are you ready?" Andre tiptoed over, with Robbie, Rex and Sikowitz following closely behind him. I nodded, and I noticed him gulp. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, reveling in the idea that it will no longer hurt to touch him soon enough. I ushered him and the others into the center of the triangle, and pushed him to sit on the cobblestone floor. After they were positioned, I stepped out of the triangle and over to my spot. "Wish us luck?"

"Good luck, guys." I nodded, my hands holding up a scroll with the needed chant. Taking a deep breath, I started. "Daemonium, ad tua originalis forma. Antiqua propitiatio peccato resurgat sit tibi sicut archangeli. (Demon, return to your original form. Your ancient sin forgiven, let yourself be risen again, as an archangel.)"

Smoke started to fill the air and a sizzling sound disrupted my hearing. Beck twitched, and turned to sit next to Tori, putting an arm around her shoulders. I continued my chant, the Latin words rolling off of my tongue. Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz growled in sync, and their teeth were clenched together. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain they were being subjected too, and our vision of them became clouded as the smoke filled the room. Their growls became howls of agony, and Beck covered Tori's ears in an attempt to block them out.

"Daemonium, ad tua originalis forma. Antiqua propitiatio peccato resurgat sit tibi sicut archangeli. (Demon, return to your original form. Your ancient sin forgiven, let yourself be risen again, as an archangel.)" I kept repeating it, my voice trying to be heard over the howls. I feared for my friends, for what was happening underneath all that smoke. When my voice gave out, all I could do was listen and stare into the gray. Beck was comforting a terrified Tori, and I was left to my own devices. I couldn't speak, and my senses were concentrated on the haze in front of me. It seemed like it took forever for the smoke to clear, and long before that, silence had befallen my comrades. As I regained sight of them, there was a faint glow that encircled them. Each of them stood up and turned to me, demonic appearances gone. Before me stood three archangels, in shining armor with swords attached at their waists. Andre was his human shade of color, while Robbie and Sikowitz were pale. Behind them fluttered their white wings that seemed to resonate light. Rex was turned into Robbie's shield, giving him the ultimate protection against a mental attack.

"Well, that hurt." Robbie brushed himself off, being the first one to speak. Andre clapped him on the back, laughing heartily. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, Cat. You've got us the way you want us. Let's go save, Jade."

* * *

><p><em>Atop the US Bank Tower (tallest building in L A)-Jade's POV (sort of)<em>

"Ah, a wonderful day for world domination, eh, Jadelyn?" Marko asked me. He had squatted down to be eye level with me and put a hand under my chin. He yanked my head up so that I could see his "regal" appearance. "What's the matter, princess? No more ferocity and fight? What a pity, Jadelyn. I pinned you for a voracious fighter."

"Don't…call me that…" I was weakened and my breaths were coming out in gasps. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, only the sting of my raw wrists rubbing against the metal of the shackles. Marko chuckled, his claws digging into my flesh. His red eyes burned into mine, reflecting the tired yellow circles. How had I let this happen? How could I be this weak?

"Don't call you what, now? Princess, or Jadelyn? I do not see why you object to either, really. Both are what you should be called. Princess is regal, royal obviously. Jadelyn just rolls off the tongue. I cannot say that I will stop, of course, not until you're dead. You're friends have disappeared, leaving you to be toyed with by my own hands. I do not see why you have not simply passed on. Perhaps your will is stronger than your body, and you simply will not give up. I advise that you do not attempt anything, Jadelyn. It will not end well for you." He growled after standing up. He pulled on the edges of his suit, forgetting that this was all taking part inside my head. He had allowed me to look at my surroundings, and what I had seen was the top of a building. I was surrounded by reporters and cameras, even a few helicopters. It was beginning, and I had no way of stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Are you guys enjoying shark week? I am, I love it! Such majestic creatures, thought as terrible monsters, just like my demons..*sigh* Well, you guys know that not all demons are bad…Well, Marko, Iryna and Dmytro are, but they are a whole different matter…Don't forget to review! Later gators!<strong>


	20. Venind la termeni

**Let's get this introduction over with, because I'm tired and you guys probably don't care. This is chapter 20 of Angels and Demons.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…**

* * *

><p><em>Venind la<em>_termeni (Coming to terms)-__US Bank Tower (tallest building in LA)-Jade's POV_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce myself. I am Marko, the original king of the underworld! I may not look like it now, but I am in need of your assistance." The reporters let out a unified chuckle. Marko growled, with my voice, and twisted my hands downwards. The cameramen and the reporters collapsed to their knees, screams were elicited and cracks reached my ears. I could see them trembling, and blood dripping from their ears and noses. "Now that I have your attention, I will assure that you are a captive audience. I require a sacrifice, to be brought to my original graceful form. Some of you may be thinking that I need money, women, men, sex, drugs. I need no such things. What I require, are your souls."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" A male reporter shouted from his position on the roof. Marko turned toward him, and brought him to his feet with a flick of my wrist. He forced the middle-aged man to walk over to us, bringing him face to face with what he saw, a small, pale girl with red eyes. The man had fear in his eyes, but his jaw was set.

"The hell I am talking about, will be brought about via the release of your souls into my hands." With that, Marko placed my hand around the man's throat and proceeded to rip it from him. The man's jugular undulated blood onto my skin, and Marko easily cleaned himself of it. The lifeless body dropped to the roof, and astonished gasps could be heard. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? Who's next?"

"Oh god!" "No, no no!" "Please, don't kill me! I have kids!" Were the combined shouts of the people on their knees. Marko simply shook my head and chuckled. He took steps towards the closest person and brought them up. The poor woman was terrified, which was understandable. A girl that looked harmless, had just ripped out a throat like it was child's play. Tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes, mixing with the crimson rivulets under her nose.

"What is your name, young woman?" My fingers twisted her head, and I noted her short blonde hair and dark roots. She was just like any reporter, flawed with only her career and beauty to think about. I could feel Marko's calloused thoughts of nonchalance. He honestly didn't care who she was, he wanted to seem like he did so he could make them hope for something good out of this hellish nightmare.

"Catherine…Catherine Violet…Why are you doing this?" I could feel her tremors through my fingers, though my senses were dulled because I wasn't in control. Her name was so similar to Cat's, an image of her flashed into my consciousness. Marko whispered to me, _They sure are simple creatures, hm? These Neanderthals have not changed much from my era of rule._ His control slipped, and my senses returned. I could smell the fear emanating from the crowd of people at my feet. I could hear the hearts frantically beating in the chests, their blood pulsing in my ears. I saw sweat dripping down and mingling with the slowly coagulating blood. Then, Marko regained control and I lost my sense of reality. I could only watch as he tormented his captive audience.

"I require a sacrifice. Unfortunately, you humans are the most willful creatures on this planet. So, I have to remove them from you forcefully." A smile curled my lips and Marko bloodied my fingers again. The woman's face contorted to an expression of pain before she fell away. Her body landed with a sickening thud, but Marko had my eyes elsewhere. He looked at the people gathered, and something was bubbling under his façade of innocence. "I am simply freeing you creatures of your burdens. You should accept this sweet release as a way of me giving you your long awaited liberty from these shells you are imprisoned in. I do not intend to do this to each and every one of you."

"What will you do then? Blow up this building?" A cameraman shouted from the other side. Marko spun me around, grinning like a maniac.

"That's a wonderful idea, young sir. A mass sacrifice to ease the process. Many of you will not feel a thing, except for your souls being ripped systematically from your beings." A collective gasp was given from the crowd as Marko raised my hand. He simply snapped my fingers, and a white flash filled my field of vision. I could feel the building disappear from underneath my feet, and we dropped to the world below. "You see, Jadelyn, what if I could do this to the whole world? I would have a crater at my feet, like this building that once stood so tall along this city's skyline. Wouldn't that be magnificent? I would be too lonely, with only our fellow demons to keep me company. I do need slaves, and entertainment would be nice."

"Marko, how could you do this to those innocent people?" I hissed at the king. My surroundings consisted of nothing but the crater and the remaining buildings surrounding it. Stunned people were standing by the rim, only seeing the one who formed it in the center. He raised my arms, drawing even more attention to me. "Ah, yes, I do love an audience."

"Then you're going to love us, Marko." I was spun around, to see Beck and Cat with three other angels. These angels were covered in golden armor, with swords strapped to their waists. They had metal cuffs on their forearms and shin guards. One angel had a shield with a grinning face, he also had curly black hair. _Robbie?_

"Well, well, well, it seems that our dearly beloved Caterina has figured out how to revert the demons back to their archangel forms. I was wondering if you were going to challenge me, well, more like hoping. I do love watching your triumphant faces crumble to those of defeat and anguish." He looked them up and down, giving me an opportunity to see who else had showed up. I saw a dark skinned angel with a barrel chest and vibrant blue eyes. It clicked that I was seeing Andre in a different light, seeing as there was something akin to sunlight shining from the five of them. It hurt just looking at them, but Marko was adamant in his observations, looking for weaknesses in each. I saw the third archangel, and noticed that it was Sikowitz with his hair combed down and his beard neatly trimmed. His boots went up to his knees, and his shoulders were heavily armored. The three goofiest demons I knew, were standing before me, looking like forces not to be reckoned with. I could feel Marko tense, he probably didn't look worried, but on the inside his body was shaking.

"I don't think we'll be the ones crumbling, Marko. This is your last chance to back down, and to let Jade go." Sikowitz stated, his striking blue eyes were fierce. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on his belt. He looked like he was trying to pull off the casual "Walker Texas Ranger" pose before he walked off into the sunset.

"You believe to be capable of defeating me. You are making idle threats towards me, the Demon King. I find your care for your friend quite adorable. Unfortunately, she cannot be reached. She has long since given up." I sighed, the strain and pain seeping into my skin. Marko caressed my face, lifting my head up by my chin. _Isn't that right, Jadelyn?_ I could only look away, my head dropping to my chest. He was right, I had given up. Here were my best friends, standing before Marko, hoping to save me. I didn't have any strength left, and Marko knew that. His siblings had worked to drain me of anything I had left, while the other demons had done everything they could for their secret plan without being discovered.

"You're wrong. Jade's not that type of girl. She's stubborn as hell, smart as hell, and is going to beat the hell out of you." Beck's wings flapped, showing his aggression and sending a rush of air towards us.

"Ironic, isn't it? This is the type of battle that many artists and authors envision. The epitome of the battle royal between good and evil. There is something poetic about this, and those that survive this will be allowed to write about my glory." Marko waved my fingers in the typical "come at me" way. Robbie was the first to strike, his sword flashing in the sun light. Marko side-stepped the strike and leaving Robbie to miss by mere inches. "Please tell me that that was not your best effort."

"Nope, not even close." Andre was next, sweeping his foot to take out my legs. Marko simply jumped away, but Robbie grabbed my left arm. My flesh felt like it was being burned off, and smoke curled away from the site. Marko hissed, receiving the same pain as I did. He tried to pull away, but Robbie held firm. Andre was next to grab onto me, getting a good grip above my wrist. More pain seared up my arm, making my fingers curl and my face turn into a snarl. "That doesn't feel too good, now does it?"

"I'd have to say that you are proving to be a nuisance." Marko growled with his voice eking into my own. He struggled against their holds, much like I had when I was placed in chains. Robbie and Andre positioned themselves opposite of each other, pulling my arms out to the sides, effectively making my body unable to move. Sikowitz stepped up, hand outstretched in front of my face.

"This was almost too easy. Are you sure you're the original Demon King?" He asked, touching his fingertips to my face. His touch scalded my skin, like his fingers were aflame. Inside, if I could have clutched my head, I would have. My brain felt like it was being scorched from the inside out. Then, the pain stopped, and Marko glared at Sikowitz. He easily ripped my arms out of my friends' grasps before planting my hands squarely on Sikowitz's chest.

"I'm pretty sure, petty archangel. I recommend removal of your hands before you lose them." Marko proceeded to blow my old teacher across the crater. Sikowitz spun to a stop, his wings creating a dirty curtain to block him from view. "Your attempts to restrain me have failed. What do you plan on trying now, hm?"

"Waking Jade up again." Beck stated, cracking his knuckles. Andre and Robbie stood again, both reaching for their swords. Marko emitted a force that knocked them away like they were toys. Beck flew off of the edge, his wings powering him towards me. His fist struck my jaw, and Marko grabbed his arm. He twisted it at an unnatural angle and I heard something pop. Beck cried out, holding his elbow with his other hand. Marko let go and stepped back.

"Care to try again, little angel? If your newly reformed demons could not hold me, what makes you believe that you can?" Marko planted his foot on Beck's chest and applied pressure. There was a loud cracking sound as Beck's chest cavity was being crushed.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Marko turned to see Cat beside us. She was down on her knees, hands on the dirt underneath her. Her eyes were downcast, but she had tears trickling from them. Stopping his actions against Beck, Marko knelt down to her, catching her face in my hands. He brushed her tears away with my thumbs, with my movements. Here I was, watching this ancient thing torment and obliterate my friends, and seemingly comfort my beloved.

* * *

><p>Inside, my mind responded. My fingers curled, my arms struggled against the chains. I screamed as loud as I could. <em>Don't you dare lay a damn finger on her!<em>

At my side in an instant, the four demon hosts I had met months ago appeared. Ramontes, Sebastian, Farina and Sarima lifted me to my feet. Their shimmering eyes begged me to let go, pleaded with me to get up. A low growl started in my throat, ripping through my chest and running through my limbs. I pulled against the chains, feeling them start to give way. I was reinvigorated, my strength completely returned and I gave one final yank on the metal restraints. The chains fell to the floor with a loud clang echoing throughout the halls. Dmytro and Iryna came running in, appalled at the sight before them.

"How did you get out? Those chains were made from the finest-" Dmytro was stopped by a noose around his throat. Ramontes was behind him, tightening the rope to further silence him. Dmytro fell to his knees, clutching feebly at the noose while Ramontes finished him off. Iryna screamed in outrage, charging towards me with her claws aimed at my neck. Sebastian simply stood in front of me with one hand calmly out to stop her. She ran right into him, and he lifted her off of the ground.

"I do believe it is high time your insidious reign ended. Farewell, Iryna, you will not be missed." Sebastian merely slammed her into the tiled floor, cracking it and sending pieces into the air. Iryna did not get up from the rubble, her lifeless hand just on the edge of the new hole in the floor. "Sorry, I thought this place might need a little redecorating."

"Is this what you guys have been planning for the past few days?" I asked, rubbing my raw wrists and shaking out my aching limbs. I rolled my shoulders, feeling the ache ebb away with each twist. Ramontes and Sebastian rejoined my side, dusting themselves off and straightening out their jackets.

"We have had this planned for centuries, my dear. Each of us added in a new part to play. You see, we knew that the three were up to something, even before they planned on acting upon it. My motto is always having a back-up plan." Ramontes clapped me on my shoulder, unintentionally almost knocking me over. My legs were still a little wobbly from disuse, but my strength was coming back to them. "Now, I do believe you have a damsel in distress in need of rescuing."

"How am I supposed to get out of here, though? Marko has full control over my body, remember?" I could see through my eyes, but it was like watching TV, except everything was moving slowly. Cat's face filled my vision, my thumbs still in the action of wiping away her tears.

"Fear not, for we have a plan for that as well. Cimmerian, dear, wake up." Farina unlocked the ring entity from his chains and caught him before he collapsed onto the floor. She picked him up and set him on his feet. "Poor thing, you've had a rough couple of days."

"No thanks to you four." He whispered in reply. His voice was hoarse and he had bags under his eyes. He looked gaunt and his hair was dirty and ragged. He straightened up and hit his chest twice, coughing roughly. His appearance changed immediately, returning to what he had looked like the first time I met him. He was black through and through, and he seemed to suck the light out of the room. "I know you don't like this appearance, but it is the most I can do at this point. I believe Sebastian and Ramontes have devised a way to evict our present tenant. It is going to require the last bits of strength from these four, and it might make them disappear forever."

"What? No, I couldn't ask you guys to do that. You would cease to exist." I looked at the four demons before me. These four demons that had frightened and harassed me at our first meetings had shown why Cimmerian chose them. They were all loyal to each other, and stubborn to the point of death about not giving up. They were conniving and easily slipped past the three siblings' watch. They had each suffered a loss in their life, yet they overcame that grief to help me attempt to defeat Marko. Sarima put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"We had a chance at life, and we blew it. It was up to us to make it right, and we will, with this last effort. We will give you whatever help you need to rid this world of Marko. If that means that we have to end, then so be it." The other three nodded in agreement.

"You have given us the grand opportunity to see why this world needs to be protected from the likes of Marko. This world has presented itself as a place worthy of your guardianship, and we are but humble servants to the princess. Please, do with us what you will." Ramontes bowed low, then straightened up again.

"It was imperfect when I left, and it's still imperfect now. Perhaps you can fix things, or not. It is up to you, and we believe that we are leaving it in capable hands." Sebastian stroked his sideburns before raising his chin.

"I can never atone for what I committed, but with this final act, I can perhaps repent for a small sum of it. Please, protect your loved ones. They are the only ones who can keep you sane." Farina kissed me on the cheek. The four encircled me in a group hug, which was weird for the situation.

"This may only hurt a lot." Cimmerian stated before touching my shoulder lightly. His obsidian fingers phased through my skin, sending a cold shiver down my spine. Then it felt like someone had seized a hold of my nerve endings and was ripping them apart. A scream erupted from me while my body felt like it was being torn to shreds.

* * *

><p><em>Outside-Cat's POV<em>

Jade/Marko had knelt down to wipe away my tears, when he stopped entirely. Jade's eyes looked unfocused, and there were different colors shifting in her irises. Suddenly, her pupils turned white and she screamed. She stood up and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. Falling to the ground, clutching her face, she seized. Her legs were kicking wildly while her fingers were clawing at her skin. Her agonized scream held a deeper tone, like a man was shouting as well. A bright light seemed to seep out of her chest. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes. I didn't expect being knocked backwards because I didn't feel anything touch me. I landed hard on my side, my hands still covering my eyes. The light faded, and so did Jade/Marko's screams. I removed my hands and slowly sat up, fearful of what happened. There was a cloud of dust surrounding the area where Jade had landed. The dust blew away to reveal Jade's body, stretched out spread eagle. I could see her chest rising and falling and I rushed to her side. I snatched up one of her hands, feeling the familiar tingle from our skins connecting.

"Jade? Jade, are you alright?" I asked, her breathing becoming more regular by the second. She took one deep breath and opened her eyes. I saw those blue-green eyes that I had become so enamored with. There was a vibrant yellow ring around the pupil. She coughed lightly and sat up, stretching her arms and hands.

"Yeah, Cat, it's me." I threw my arms around her neck and kissed her. Jade didn't respond, instead she gasped and pulled back. I frowned, wondering if I had done something wrong. Jade's smile said anything but that. "Woah, that's a heck of a welcome back.."

"Jade! I'm so glad you're you again! We were trying so hard and-" She stopped me with a finger on my lips. I sat back on my feet and waited for her to speak.

"I watched it all happen, Cat. I know what you tried to do. I just had to wake up again." I could feel tears stinging at my eyes again. I couldn't hold them back, not like I ever could anyways. They spilled out onto my cheeks, only to be wiped away by Jade, the real Jade this time.

"Ah, such a touching reunion between our two lovebirds. I will have to say this, Jadelyn. Thank you very much, for freeing me from that infernal prison inside your blasted mind. Your poor little demon hosts didn't imagine this in their big scheme, now did they?" I turned around to see a black skinned demon with blood red eyes standing over us. He had a fiery crown floating over his gnarled horns, much like the one I had seen over Jade's head in her house. Jade stood up and pushed me behind her. "How sweet, you believe you can protect her from me. Well, an eye for an eye, as the proverb goes. Your demons killed my brother and sister. For that, I will take her life, and the rest of the world's population with it."

"Over my dead body, Marko." Jade growled, she gave me an easy shove back, encouraging me to run. She glanced back, her eyes easing into their vibrant yellow and her skin turning pitch black. Wings sprouted from her back, arching over her head and flaring out to their full wingspan. Her claws darkened and lengthened to sharp points that promised bloodshed. Her white teeth turned to fangs as she turned back to the Demon King. She snarled at the larger demon, her small frame seeming less threatening before the enormous entity.

"So be it then." Marko hissed before raising a huge clawed hand over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's late and stuff, but hey, I made up for it with this chapter being the longest one I have ever written. Now, pardon me while I go pass out from exhaustion…Review! Please?...bleh…<strong>


	21. Cineva trebuie să moară

**The reason why this took so long to update, was because I got one review, so I had little to no reason to why in doing anything for it. I wrote this purely because I needed the story to move along. It is coming to a close, and I hope for a few more chapters before this thing is done. Not really in the mood to talk, feel free to lighten my mood…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><em>Cineva trebuie să moară (Someone must die)-Jade's POV<em>

"So be it then." The monstrous demon hissed as he raised a clawed hand over his head, just beneath his fiery crown. Marko was twice my size, and triple in the amount of muscles. He was built like a tank and his wings were the length of a bus with talons on the tips. His tail flicked behind him and thrashed on the ground causing the earth to shake. I only had two seconds to move out of the way; otherwise he would tear me to shreds. I darted to the side, narrowly missing his gleaming claws as they slashed the ground I previously occupied. He may have me in strength, but I had him in speed and I was going to use that to my advantage. My fingers curled at my sides, and I struck at his exposed wrist. He yanked his hand away, grasping at the vibrant red marks. "Petulant demonite! I'll have your head on a pike for that!"

"Good luck with that, Marko. You have to catch me first." My wings swept me up and away from the fuming ancient king. He growled in outrage and leapt up to try for one of my ankles. I was quick enough to slip out of his grasp. A snarl escaped his bared teeth when he landed back on the ground. The landing was heavy and caused the ground to crack under his weight. "You need to lay off the twinkies, Marko. Seems you're a little on the heavy side."

"Stop mocking me, tiny cretin!" He shouted from his place on the ground. He was on one knee, with a clawed hand resting on it. His wings rose behind him and powerfully arced downwards to push him off of the ground. He lunged at me, arms outstretched in an attempt to grab me. My own wings beat to take me just out of his reach as he hurdled past me. He spun around to face me, red eyes glaringly bright against his obsidian skin. He was a fearsome sight to behold, his colossal size coupled with his evident brawn enough to deter any opponent. Poor stupid me had to go up against him. I was a fraction of his size, with twig-like limbs and wings that could easily snap with one wrong move. I couldn't become complacent, not with this monster in front of me. One simple mistake, and I would be letting everyone down. I couldn't let that happen, not when this bastard had tormented me, turned my parents into dogs, and could have killed my friends. I was going to use everything I had, even at the cost of my life. Anything to protect her. In my lapse of concentration, the titanic king slammed into me, tackling me to the ground. My breath left me as his weight was on top of me, crushing the air out of my chest. His arms were under my torso and his hands were wrapped around my stomach. My wings were splayed out behind me, bearing the weight. I'm surprised they hadn't broken on the landing. Marko leaned back and moved one of his hands to clasp around my throat. "Not so chatty, now huh, demonite? What will you say while I crush your windpipe?"

"Hkk.." I couldn't reach up and attempt to remove his fingers, seeing as my arms were still stuck underneath him. I had gotten cocky, and I had let my concentration drop. This is what I get for being an idiot, for thinking too much of myself, for not caring enough. The fight had just begun, and it had already ended. Now I was privy to his wrath once again, and he didn't have to hold back for fear of harming himself. He was looking me in the eye, his ruby red reflecting my amber yellow. Two primary colors, representing good and evil while showing the inside of the creatures that held them. His sinister gaze held my own as he grasp tightened on my throat. The edges around my vision blurred and became hazy as I began to lose consciousness.

"Stop it! You want me, not her!" A shrill cry came from Cat. Marko paused and looked over to her. A low growl rumbled through his chest, running through my own. His fingers slowly released their strong grip and slipped from my throat. He pushed off of me and stood to face her. I coughed as air rushed back into my lungs and I brought my hands to soothe the pain searing my throat. I attempted to sit up, but my rib cage protested soundly, forcing me to lay back. I turned my head to see Cat standing before a gigantic Marko, looking as small as she always did. Once again, I had failed to protect her, to stand my ground against the behemoth that threatened us. I winced as another cough racked my chest, bringing blood to my lips.

"Right you are, Caterina. But do not believe that this will halt my attempts in ending her life. She has caused me great agony by slaughtering my beloved siblings." He stalked closer to her, once again looming over her miniscule frame. She shrank back, no longer looking as confident as she had before.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

"You mercilessly slaughtered the inhabitants of this building; don't expect me to sympathize with you. You've hurt all of my friends, and you were in the process of killing her!" I pointed at Jade, and hesitated on _her_. I hope he didn't notice that, I don't need to show any signs of weakness now that he was facing me full on. His hulking black form in front of Jade was threatening and demanded attention. I wanted nothing more than to go and help Jade, but the Demon King stood between us. Jade was clutching her throat and her chest was barely moving. She had turned her head to look at me, and one hand was feebly scratching along the ground.

"Her? You can't expect me to believe that you feel nothing but a friendship for this little demonite. I know that she has amorous feelings for you, because I had to suffer them whenever she dared to think of you! Don't let her die thinking that you do not feel the same, little angel! Or, you could, and that would make both of your deaths all the sweeter." He chuckled, which sounded more like rolling thunder. He spread his arms apart, opening himself to an attack. I couldn't bring myself to do so, not as violent as my friends. He stood there, a wicked grin across his features and shook his head, the crown of fire flickering wildly. "I forgot, your small policy on attacking people, even demons such as I. I can feel how angry you are, how desperate to get to her, how helpless you are against me. I suggest you run, because she cannot save you now."

"S-stay away…from her…" Jade wheezed from her spot on the ground. She tried sounding strong, but her attempts were diminished by the coughs that racked her torso. Marko glanced back at her nonchalantly.

"That, my dear, is a request I must deny. You have been a thorn in my side ever since I felt you inherit the ring. Your affections for her plagued my mind when I took over. You can't expect me to share the same, seeing as she was a nuisance from the start. Can't you see what you've done to me, Jadelyn? Your persistent love and adoration of this white-winged creature has driven me to madness. You have provoked me to decimate everything about her. I want to rip each and every feather out of her wings. I want to pluck out those doe brown eyes and tear out ruby red hair. It aggravates me the amount of detail you put into her image, and I can't get her out of my mind!" He tapped against his temples, just underneath his horns. His fangs were set out over his lips and his nostrils were flared as he glared viciously at me. It seemed that something clicked in his head and he snapped his fingers. "My only solution is to destroy you, yes. It will make life so much easier for me! You will no longer be a distraction, a nuisance, a pest. I will make your death quick and painful."

"Isn't it supposed to be quick and painless?" I asked, only to get a shake of disagreement. He took one step toward me and suddenly he was in front of me. I was staring at his stomach until he wrapped one clawed hand around my throat and hefted me up to his face. I saw his crimson eyes reflect my brown eyes, and I felt his skin burn my flesh. I winced as his claws dug into my neck.

"I shall revel in watching your blood run. Tell me, Caterina, what happens when an angel dies?" He hoisted me high above his head, keeping his gaze locked with mine. My hands did their best to clench around his large wrist to at least attempt to get out of his grip. I gasped for air, getting nothing as his fingers tightened around my throat. Moments earlier, Jade had had this same deadly grasp around her own, and here I was, her defender suffering the same fate. This wasn't how I pictured it to be. I honestly didn't know what happened when an angel died. It's never happened, and now I was going to be the experiment. I closed my eyes, not wanting the last thing I saw to be Marko's eyes.

"Don't you hurt her, Marko!" I heard Jade growl, but it wasn't just Jade's voice. I opened my eyes to see Marko get tackle by a dark red Warmonger demon the same size. Marko's hand let go of me and I fell to the ground on my knees, clutching at my throat. The Warmonger demon turned towards me, white eyes scanning for any noticeable injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, Jade?" The difference in skin tone and eye color weren't the only things that set her apart from Jade. The horns curled back like ram horns, and this demon didn't have a tail. She had dark metal cuffs on her wrists connected to a chain wrapped around her neck. Her wings were smaller than Marko's but were powerful enough to rocket her into the slightly larger demon. Her fangs were jutting out of her mouth while she spoke.

"I am one of Cimmerian's past hosts, Sarima. I am here to protect you." Her white eyes were emotionless and stark against her skin. Our introduction was cut short by Marko grabbing her by the shoulders and slinging her across the crater. She skidded to a stop next to a still crumpled Sikowitz, a clawed hand ending her trek. She shot an icy glare at the king and yelled, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this showdown, Marko! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"As will I, mongrel!" He lunged forward, leaving me completely on the sidelines to watch the titans duke it out. Sarima met each of Marko's blows with one of her own, even throwing Marko onto his back once or twice. Marko swept her legs out from underneath her, forcing her onto her back. She shifted to a smaller demon, one with a light pallor and gray-streaked hair.

"Ah, Marko, so lovely to do battle with you." The demon bowed at his waist. He looked more human than any demon I had seen. His wardrobe reminded me of an Englishman back in the early 1910s. He had groomed mutton chops on the side of his face that he stroked with one hand. I could see the vibrant yellow that was similar to Jade's but different in the fact that they gleamed with a ferocity of a spurned soul. "I do believe I have been summoned to beat the living day lights out of you."

"What is this trickery your host is doing? It's not possible for you to be doing this." Marko stared in disbelief at the new demon. His fists clenched and he charged at the smaller entity, aiming to crush him. "This is for Iryna, Sebastian!"

"Ah, just as slow as she, hm? That is disappointing, I figured you for a faster creature." Sebastian easily sidestepped the attack, and grabbed the arm with one hand. He proceeded to effortlessly throw Marko over his shoulder. "Do not underestimate size, Marko, it will be your undoing."

"We shall see, Sebastian." Marko grabbed the demon around the middle with one huge hand, only to have it shift into a green eyed, red-haired demoness that squirmed out of his grasp. She twirled away from the monster, stopping many feet away from him. "Farina, what brings you to this mess?"

"A chance to kick your dramatic ass is a temptation that can't keep me away." She had a seductive undertone to her voice, and her skin was a light grey. She was unnaturally beautiful, and something in my head was drawn to her. "If only to escape your sticky fingers, for my talents are in the sensual arts, not the violent ones."

"Don't try my patience, succubus!" Marko slammed his hands onto the ground, shaking the earth again. He stood up and faced her, a deep snarl on his face. He took steps towards her, his talons digging into the cracked ground. He approached her, only to have her change into a skinny fair-skinned demon with sharp points protruding from his forehead. He had ocean blue eyes that matched the blue noose around his neck. He swung the other noose in his hands and had a gleaming smile. "The brainiac, of what use will you be in this fight, Ramontes? All you've ever done is tighten the rope around your own neck."

"Tsk, tsk, Marko. I guess my intelligence trumps yours, because the only place this noose is going is around your thick throat!" Ramontes whipped the noose around like a lasso before lightly tossing it. It landed squarely over the head of the king and slipped around his neck. Ramontes pulled on his end, moving the noose to constrict around the new flesh. "Now, let's see who pleases this binding mistress more!"

"Enough with this nonsense!" Marko reached up and slashed through the rope. Ramontes flinched back and dropped the noose. His mouth was agape and his hands were trembling. Marko's attention turned back to me, red eyes darkened with frustration. "You were my primary target to begin with. I'm tired of seeing you there peacefully and blissfully ignored. Your time is done."

"Cat!" Jade's voice shouted as I drew my arms up to block his oncoming blow. The hit never came, stopped by something in front of me. I saw black wings drawn back to shield the host, and a black tail lazily swung back and forth. "Huk.."

"Ah, a noble attempt, Jadelyn. Alas, the only thing you managed to do was end your own life out of turn." Marko drew his hand back, now covered in a dripping crimson liquid. Jade fell to her knees before me, clutching at the gaping hole in her stomach. I caught her by her shoulders, allowing her to lean back in my arms. From what I could see of the wound, there was too much blood for her to survive this. She closed her eyes, and her brow furrowed as the pain registered in her mind. I grabbed one of her blood-covered hands and brought it to my lips.

"Jade, why did you do that?" I felt a shiver run through her body and she opened her eyes. The amber showed agony and fear. Blood leaked out of her mouth and ran down her chin, dripping onto her chest.

"I couldn't… stop myself, Cat…. I couldn't…. let him hurt you." She coughed, her hand being the only thing holding what was left of her gut together. "You're… so much more… important than me… and I couldn't let you become…the first angel..to perish."

"This is all touching, and if I had a heart, it would probably break. Now, Jadelyn, if you wouldn't mind moving." Marko picked her up and casually tossed her aside. She landed in a crumpled heap, still holding her hands to her stomach. Her wings fluttered uselessly around her fragile frame, doing their best to shield her from anymore attacks. "Now, that's a sight to behold. A bloodied angel, ready for the slaughter."

"Marko..please..don't.." Jade pleaded from her position on the ground. Her voice was exhausted, and she paused to take a shuddering breath. She was wheezing and choking on the blood that was flooding her lungs. "I love her…"

"I know, and that's what makes this all the better." Marko smiled at me, raising my chin with his crimson-tainted claws. His fiery crown flared to singe the tips of his horns. His red eyes held my gaze again, and I poured my anger and hurt into him. "You two will be together in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand…Another cliffhanger, except this time, she's going to die! Or not..Maybe…Tell me, are you outraged? Do you want to hurt me? If you're going to throw things at me, please refrain from sharp objects, heavy objects, or things that could break my head or hands…I need those…Tell me how you feel in the reviews! I need your opinions! Well, not really need, more like want…<strong>


	22. Arhanghel

**Chapter 22, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter if you really care about this…I'm tired writing it…**

* * *

><p><em>Arhanghel-<em>_Jade's POV_

"Your time is done." Marko growled at the petite angel, my petite angel. I saw Marko's claws reaching forward, and I knew full well what he planned to do. Ramontes relinquished his hold on my person, and there was only one thing I could do. I wasn't strong enough to defeat him, but maybe I could stop him from hurting her. My wings pushed me towards her, and I prayed to whomever would listen that I would make it in time. I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to come next. I didn't want to see his face when it happened.

"Cat!" Her name peeled from my lips as I stopped in front of her, my arms outstretched to keep her back and him from her. My wings flared and I felt them curl around me in a vain attempt to keep me safe. The sensation of his claws ripping into my gut was dulled in my senses. It was like I wasn't there, and I was seeing from a different vantage point. The pain wasn't registering in my head, and Marko's talons twisted under my skin, tearing at the sensitive organs inside. I felt them clip my ribcage, slicing through the bone easily and puncturing my lungs. "Huk…"

"Ah, a noble attempt, Jadelyn. Alas, the only thing you managed to do was end your own life out of turn." Marko withdrew his hand, and my eyes flicked open to see crimson liquid dripping from each digit. It didn't click in my head that that was my own blood, my own life essence falling from the tips of his fingers. My jaw clenched and one of my hands went to my stomach, feeling the gaping hole he had created. My knees buckled, losing their strength as it ebbed away with each beat of my frantic heart. I tried to piece my skin back together, tried to keep it from falling apart. I felt hands catch me around my shoulders as I slipped backwards. I looked up, to see Cat's countenance shining down on me, terror and worry etched into her features. I closed my eyes, grimacing as the pain finally clicked. I couldn't scream, because there was blood making its way up my throat, and it dripped past my lips. Cat grasped one of my hands, my own slicked with the blood pulsing from the hole in my torso. Despite the gore on it, she brought my knuckles to her lips.

"Jade, why did you do that?" She asked, I could hear the confusion and the hurt in her voice. The dullness to my senses faded, and the truth behind my wound reached them. My whole body shivered, though the worst ran up my spine. I opened my eyes again, searching for her familiar ones, eyes that could soothe the agony I was feeling. I knew that this was it, that I wouldn't simply walk away from this. I would be like all the other hosts of Cimmerian, dead by a mistake. I was just another one to add to his collection of failures, although this might be the end of everything.

"I couldn't… stop myself, Cat…. I couldn't…. let him hurt you." It was getting harder for me to talk. Blood was filling my lungs, making my breaths come in gasps. I coughed, more blood spattering my lips, sending it cascading from my chin onto my chest. My fingers clenched around the remainder of my stomach. Her hair was falling into her face, what I would do to brush it back. I had nothing left, no strength in my limbs to comfort her. "You're… so much more… important than me… and I couldn't let you become…the first angel..to perish."

"This is all touching, and if I had a heart, it would probably break. Now, Jadelyn, if you wouldn't mind moving." I was ripped from Cat's embrace by Marko's grasp. He threw me aside like the fragile doll I was, and I landed on the ground hard. I held my hands to my stomach, my wings closing around me to shield me from further harm of their own accord. They were autonomous in the sense that they did what needed to be done. I heard the deep timbre of Marko's voice as he spoke to Cat. "Now, that's a sight to behold. A bloodied angel, ready for slaughter."

"Marko…please..don't.." I made my final plead for her life. I could do nothing more than beg, reduced to a weak being unable to defend itself. My breathing was ragged, coming in shuddering breaths only giving me enough oxygen to barely think. It wasn't the pain from my injury that was killing me, it was the thought that I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I wasn't strong enough to destroy Marko and defend her from the darker world. I wasn't what I thought I was, an all-powerful being not to be trifled with. In the end, I was helpless, choking on my own blood. My brain was shutting down, along with the rest of my body. It had given up the fight, leaving my soul to wither away in this husk. My heart was beating its last beats, bleeding with my unvoiced words. I couldn't die without her knowing how I felt. If they were going to be my last words, I had to make them count. "I love her…"

"I know, and that's what makes this all the better." Marko's voice sounded far away, due to my brain pulling away from my senses. Black made the edges of my vision blurry, and it closed in. My last vision of the battlefield being a red sky with one beam of sun light shining through the clouds.

* * *

><p><em>Destination: Unknown<em>

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….Jadelyn, I believed you stronger than this." A baritone voice rumbled into my ears. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by bright lights. I sat up, not feeling anything reminiscent of my injury. My sight slowly adjusted to the scenery, but there wasn't much to see. It was a white room, with a white dais holding an occupied throne. I blinked, seeing the occupant staring down at me from his place. His alabaster skin reflected the vibrantly bright white light, but his obsidian wings contrasted darkly against the room. The only thing that told me who he was, was the amber colored eyes burning into my own. "Tell me how you let some old king beat you in a game of wits and will?"

"S-sorvidad? What are you doing here?" My great-great grandfather was sitting before me, in a throne made for kings. He stood from his place and moved toward me, his robes trailing behind him. He stopped in front of me, stooping and holding out a hand.

"Please, call me grandpa. I don't want you to be formal with me. You are my own flesh and blood, and you have every right to treat me as family. I've been watching, this whole time. It kills me, knowing the pain you went through, and even now when your heart has beat its last. Your body has failed you, but your soul remains, and I have come to bring you peace." I took his hand, and he helped me to my feet. With a wave of his hand, the scenery changed to a green field with white lilies dotting it. I held my breath, noting that those were Cat's favorite flowers.

"Grandpa, why am I here? What is this place?" I looked around, seeing never ending grass with white lilies and blue sky. "Am I dead?"

"Well, you are here, because you asked to be here. You are at death's doorstep, and I believe you have an important choice to make. On the matter that you are dead, that is the more confusing part. Your body has perished, but you yourself have not. Something seems to be keeping you in this state of purgatory. Something, that only we Westorvians feel." His gaze lingered on me, before he looked across the field. His wings fluttered, stretching behind him and brushing against my own. The family resemblance was striking, the leathery wings matching in every detail. Sorvidad was the demon every demonite was told to fear, to respect, and to revere. I knew him as the strongest of our kind, the one who forged the peace. He was the one demon that could strike fear into even the most fearsome creatures of the dark. Yet he was peaceful, and serene, the opposite of what everyone pictured. He looked so proud, his flesh thrumming with strength and life. His eyes held wisdom from millennia and spoke volumes of his life.

"What would that be?" I touched his shoulder lightly, seeing my own black hand clash against his porcelain skin. He didn't flinch away, like many would because of my appearance. I was so used to being judged for my obsidian flesh and hated for what I was. Beck and Cat had showed my kindness, loving me for my faults and my strengths. Andre and Robbie followed me because of who I was, not who my family was. Tori simply fit into the mix, her own history drawing her to us. He offered his arm, and I accepted by looping my own through his. We began walking through the white lilies, a slow leisurely pace. It's not like I had anywhere else to be.

"Love, Jadelyn, the amorous feeling one shares for that special someone. I am not surprised that you chose her, granddaughter. I am surprised however, that you allowed yourself to wait until something this drastic to happen before you revealed your true feelings. I am not ashamed that you chose an angel to reside in your heart. It is in our nature to chase after those things we cannot have. She is not far from your reach, Jadelyn. You do know what we demons come from, yes?" His amber eyes flickered with an obvious fire, a passion for knowledge and for family. His hand rested on my own, his fingers gently tracing over my knuckles.

"We are the Fallen ones. We are the archangels that fell from grace and followed the basest sins. It has been many millennia since that fateful decision our ancestors made. Why must you bring up things of the past?" I asked, frustrated with his cryptic answers. I wasn't one for learning something new. Learning is a part of living, and I was no longer part of that.

"Don't you wonder why your three friends were not the same? Caterina changed them back to their true forms. Their sins were forgiven, and yours can be as well. You have done what was necessary to protect the world, even dying for it. I have deemed it worthy of a chance. You can go back, save the one you love. Or, you can stay with me, and watch while it falls apart." I laughed at him, confused at how easy the choice was.

"My decision is obvious, I hope. What would make me choose the latter?" I saw the sadness envelop his eyes, and a frown creased his mouth.

"You would have to give up your tendencies, and fight for someone other than yourself. You are so used to your demonic ways, simply giving in to whatever sin comes your way. With your choice comes a consequence. You can never return to your old behaviors, and you must fully give yourself over to the almighty." He paused in his steps, turned towards me and took a deep breath. "Understand the problems that will come your way. With this choice, you give away whatever freedom you assumed beforehand. I cannot guarantee that your life will be easy as a Follower. As an archangel, you will be called upon to deal with the unruly demons you used to rule. You cannot act as you once did, and you must obey every command issued unto you."

"Doesn't sound too difficult, Grandpa. I'm the stubborn one of the bunch, remember? I get it from you and Dad. I'll do whatever it takes. I've let her down so many times, I can't do this anymore, Grandpa. Do you know how it feels, when your heart stops beating but it still yearns for the one you can never have?" I clenched my jaw, memory of what happened moments ago throbbing into existence.

"I do, Jadelyn, I do. I understand the agony you have gone through. I too, held a love that was forbidden in all sense. I could never follow through with my heart's desires, and so I found another. Now, in my death, I am reunited with the one being I could never have. I do not regret any decisions I made, nor do I regret raising your grandfather and your father. I have watched you grow to be everything I could ever hope for. You represent what I never could be, and that was change. I lived for the law, and for my family. You lived for what you believed in, and for the ones you loved. I am not asking you to remain with me, because I know you will refuse. I can only say that I wish we had met under other circumstances. This was not how I hoped to meet my legacy, to meet the one I hoped would get my gift and use it to its full capacity." I quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant. He waved my unasked question away. "Do not trifle me with such things. Those questions are for another time. I will contact you when you have the time. Now, go and save the world. Go and be what the world needs, what she needs."

"Grandpa, wait-" He put a finger over my lips, halting my statement. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. He winked at me, and patted my head, just like my grandfather did. I gasped as I his image faded away, along with the green pasture. A burning sensation flooded my system, and I doubled over, blood staining my hands as I grasped my stomach. A scream ripped through my throat as I returned to reality.

* * *

><p><em>Crater of the old banking building-Cat's POV<em>

"You two will be together in the end." Marko growled, preparing to disembowel me. He stopped, mid strike, a bright light shining over his shoulder drew his attention. He lowered his arm, and turned towards the distraction. "It cannot be…Seconds ago, you were dying…How could this happen?!"

"What? What happened?" I peered around his shadowy form. I squinted against the bright light. Standing where she had been tossed, was Jade. She was glowing, and she had on shimmering gold armor. In one hand, she had a sword enveloped in flames, on the other, she had a shield strapped. Her black wings were replaced with white feathered ones that were spread out in an act of pride. She wasn't her usual pallor, her skin containing no trace of her previous heritage. She stood before the old demon King as an archangel. She was finally fighting the good fight. Her jade-cerulean eyes locked onto mine, and I could tell that the only thing that had changed was her appearance. She was still my Jade, the one I fell in love with, the one who had changed just for me.

"I'm not a little demon for you to push around anymore, Marko. I fight the good fight, with the help of someone you fear. Now, step away from Cat, and let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>And, that wraps up Chapter 22. Do you like? Do you not like? Was it long enough or too short? I have no idea, unless you review! (Hint Hint)<strong>


	23. Ultima comandă

**Yeah, yeah I know, it's been a while. I have no excuses for you. Feel free to harp on me after this in a review. Meh, now, where were we?**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own VicTORious..**

* * *

><p><em>Ultima<em>_comandă (Last order)- Jade's POV_

"I don't know about you, but I think you've overstayed your welcome." I growled out, seeing Marko paused in his action in striking my saving grace. My grip on the burning blade in my hand tightened; the leather wrapped around the handle smooth against my palm. The demon king stepped back from the angel still at his feet and turned to face me. "This battle has gone on long enough. I have foolishly allowed you to cast me aside like a used toy. Your actions have given me the opportunity to judge you for your crimes against the chosen ones. Your judgment is cast, and the verdict is guilt. Your punishment is death."

"You are foolish to believe that a simple change in wardrobe and appearance will strike the fear of Heaven into my heart. I fear no one, and nothing. I struck you down mere moments ago, and I will do so again." He stretched out his hand, palm up, and a black double handed sword materialized. Taking a hold of it with both hands, he brought it in front of himself. Like him, it dwarfed my own weapon. I lifted my own sword, prepared for whatever he chose to do next. He leapt forward, charging me with the point of his blade. I parried his strike and side-stepped his attack. Marko's form swept past me, his wings brushing against my newly feathered one. I spun on the ball of my foot, effortlessly facing him again as he stumbled to remain upright.

"Come now, Marko, your swordsmanship is below par. I figured a king would be capable of much more." It was an attempt to goad him on, to make him lose his focus. I was successful as his muscles flexed and his teeth clenched together. A snarl rumbled from his throat as he moved to strike again, this time bringing his sword over his head. This movement left his sides completely open. I reached forward with my own blade, catching the exposed flesh with the sharp edges and singing the edges. He hissed, dragging his sword downwards towards me. I raised my shield and blocked the blow with the gold-plated metal. The roaring lion design caught the sword's edges on its teeth, keeping the blade attached to it. Marko tugged uselessly, risking another opening for me in an effort to regain his sword. With one last pull, he reclaimed his weapon, losing his balance as he did. I swung my leg out and under his knees, knocking his legs out from underneath him. He landed on his back, crumpling his wings beneath his weight. I heard the air leave his lungs and a groan of pain escape from his lips. My wings pushed me up from the ground and I landed lightly on his chest. I pointed the tip of my blade against his neck, tilting his chin up. "This was rather pathetic. I assumed you would put up more of an effort to save your own skin, Marko. Don't leave me hanging."

"Don't underestimate me, traitor. I am not to be trifled with." I felt his hand on my ankle before he slung me off of himself. My wings caught me midair, lowering me gently back to the cracked earth beneath me. Marko stood from his spot on the ground, gingerly touching the wounds on his sides. I could see the black blood dribbling down his waist and covering his fingers. "You drew blood with a lucky blow. That will be the only one you land."

"Try me, Marko. I have all the time in the world." I raised my blade, casually stepping back. I took in my surroundings, noting that my comrades were in disarray. Andre, Sikowitz and Robbie were cast aside, still unconscious from the blows Marko had delivered with my hands. Beck was on his back, hands clutching at his chest. I could make out the minute movements that told me they were still breathing. I would have to tend to them after this pest had been dealt with. My attention was gained again when Marko struck at my neck. My wing blocked his attack, surprisingly it was stronger than I thought. Angels' wings must be made out of stronger stuff than demon wings. I grabbed his wrist, grinning as I pressed in the correct spot for a pressure point. His hand dropped the sword, and he snarled in anger. I released his arm, kicking his sword away as I stepped back. "Tsk, tsk, Marko. Disarmed again, whatever will you do?"

"Simply hold out my hand and retrieve it, you twit!" He did as he said and the sword slipped from the ground and back into his awaiting grasp. He swung again, aiming for my side. I allowed him to land this hit, feeling the impact on the shimmering gold armor. He grinned wildly, thinking he had harmed me.

"Did your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" I dropped my arm over his sword and twisted until the sword fell from his hand again. I swiped my sword across his wrist, cutting and cauterizing the wound just as quickly. His hand slacked as the muscles were slashed. He stepped back, howling as he gripped his uncooperative appendage. "Let that be a lesson, although you won't be alive long enough to set it into motion."

"You assume that I need both to finish you…" He knelt to take his sword in his remaining hand. He struggled with it until it shifted to a smaller size. Holding his injured hand to his stomach, he lunged for another attack. I stepped aside once again, letting him surge past me. I simply drug my sword along his back, leaving a long scorched wound in its wake. He roared, quickly spinning on his heel, swinging his sword out along his arm's reach. I ducked back, the tip narrowly missing my nose.

"Nice try, Marko. It seems that it takes a little pain to get you motivated. Sad to say that it only took me to die for me to realize how much life should be treasured. You have destroyed many people's lives today, including my own. I am done playing games with you, demon king. Your rightful place is in the ground, along with your dead brother and sister." I purposely poured salt on that open wound, knowing that it would send him into a blinding rage and force him to make mistakes.

"Do not mock them, traitor! You barely knew them! They did not deserve to die like that! You killed my family, my life! You destroyed everything I ever stood for!" He howled, sending me blow after blow. I blocked and parried each strike, easily calculating what he was doing next. He was too open, moving too much and allowing me to see what he was going to do. He was fighting like a madman, finally losing what was left of his shattered mind. The legends that surrounded this ancient king were those of insanity and a craving for a power he could never have. He was once a kind, loving demon, but when the humans attacked his family and burned them in their home, he lost himself. His brother and sister were the only members left that would help him in his quest to destroy humanity. Unfortunately, he fell under his own spell, and destroyed what he had left. I slipped the demon's sword from his grasp by peeling it out with my own. The metal weapon clattered to the ground as I slashed across the tops of his knees. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, head bowed. He growled in frustration, no longer able to stand.

"You are no longer the king the demons looked for. You are but an empty husk that yearns to be what it once was. I do not blame you, Marko. I have changed from the demon princess you possessed. I have yet to suffer the same losses as you have. You took my parents, hurt my friends, even killed me. You were making an attempt on her life, when I sacrificed everything for her. I have been given a second change, with a mission. My first step was to defeat you and deliver justice upon you. Here we are, Marko. Any last words?" I lifted his chin with the tip of my blade, the flames flickering in his eyes.

"I wish I could have seen them, one last time. Held my children in my arms, and kissed them into oblivion. I do not regret my actions after the fact because they were all acts of passion. My family was taken from me in an act of cruelty and I could not protect them. I failed them as a father, a husband, a king." He looked up at me, his ruby red eyes softening to a light red, showing the long gone king once more. "Do not make the same mistakes as I, Jadelyn. I was so focused on vengeance that I lost my purpose in life. I failed our people as their first king. I did make one right decision though, allowing your family to take over. I have witnessed throughout the years that your family has ruled justly and efficiently. You have looked out for all of demonkind, making attempts to appease all of them. I am sorry that I never got the chance to be the king I was supposed to be. Forgive me, Jadelyn, for I have sinned greatly in His eyes."

"That is not my decision, but I forgive you for the sins you have committed against me. May you receive the punishment you deserve, Marko, for your sins are tremendous." He bowed his head again, and I brought my sword over my head. In one swing, his head fell to the ground and rolled to my feet. I stepped back, allowing his body to collapse forward, trapping its arms underneath its weight. My hands immediately tapped out the crucifix on my head and torso. The act felt familiar, even though it was completely foreign to me. I looked to the sky, seeing the dark clouds begin to let rays of sunlight peek through. One landed on me, as if asking a simple question. "I did what you asked of me…Now what?"

"Now we pick up the pieces, Jade…" A quiet voice replied behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I gave you some insight on Marko. Maybe it will make you guys more sympathetic? Eh, doesn't matter, he's dead. I'm wondering how many more chapters this story should have. I'm thinking just a few more, to fill in the last remnants and answer some questions for you guys. Give me a review, and we'll see what happens…Later!<strong>


	24. Nu la fel de fericit ca se pare

**Disclaimer: As I have said multiple times. I still do not own VicTORious, even if it has been cancelled (worst decision you have made Nickelodeon. I am disappoint).**

* * *

><p><em>Nu la fel de fericit ca se pare (Not as happy as it seems)<em>

_Tori's POV-Six Months After The Attack_

You guys are probably wondering what happened after that whole snafu fiasco. I wasn't really noticed in that battle, thank goodness I had been put off in the distance. I can't really give you all the details; my human eyes aren't as good as angels' and demons'. I do know that Jade was changed from her full demonic inheritance to her ancestral archangel form. She cut down the monstrous demon king after taunting him, or so it seemed. After the deed was done, she dropped to her knees and cast her sword aside. Cat was at her side in a heartbeat, shrouding them both in white feathers.

The damage to the city was extensive, and the death toll rose to thousands. Jade's parents were returned to normal, and her father made any memories of us disappear into thin air. He could do nothing to repair the chaos left behind, but he did cover it up to make it appear as if an earthquake struck down the tallest building in Los Angeles. Too many lives lost, and Jade was still feeling the aftereffects. She was having problems coping with her new sense of self. I mean, think about it. She _died_ and came back as the total opposite of herself. I don't know about you, but that would make even the strongest supernatural being break a sweat. Cat was there for her every step of the way, but even Jade couldn't keep her demonic nature from staining her pure alabaster wings obsidian. Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz were performing a lot better than Jade was, almost seeming to be more comfortable in this new skin. I never really pictured them as demons; then again, you can never judge a book by its cover, eh?

"Yo, Tori, you want to go for a ride?" Andre tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. I guess I had been staring at a lovely brick wall for the past thirty minutes telling you guys about the events. Thanks, now people will think I'm some crazy chick traumatized by the recent serial killings. I shook my head, my brown hair falling around my shoulders. Looking over at my best friend, I noticed he had a tricky glint in his eye.

"What are you up to, Andre?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him a playful glare. His beaming smile is my only answer as he holds out a hand. Squinting at him one last time, I gently lay my palm on his and he curls his fingers around it. He pulled me from my spot on the bench and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Trust me on this. You'll love it." The air shimmered around us as I realized what was going on. Andre's jeans and muscle shirt changed to his golden armor with his cuffs around his wrists cold against my skin. I noticed his radiant white wings fluttering behind him and felt the faint touch of his soft feathers. He caught me off guard when he swept one arm under my knees and held me bridal style. I didn't feel a thing as his wings lifted us up into the air and made us level with the skyscrapers.

"So, it's this sort of ride, huh?" I was cradled into his chest, what a romantic gesture for a former demon. I felt his chuckle before I heard it, causing me to look up at him. His brown eyes were cast ahead, keeping us from getting too close to buildings. His wingtips grazed the window panes of a skyscraper and I saw our reflections cross over the unknowing people. I would never admit this, but he really did fit my knight in shining armor picture. With his shimmering gold plated armor complimenting his dark skin, I couldn't ask for anyone else. I just never had the courage to ask.

"Well, I figured kidnapping you from all of this would be a nice reprieve. Too much drama going on, and too many lives lost. I need to clear my head, and figured you might need it as well. Staring at a wall is a pretty good sign that a break is needed." He shrugged his shoulders, barely moving his arms as he did so. I bit my bottom lip, cursing my own thoughts and carelessness.

"You saw that, huh?" He nodded, and I sighed. I was hoping nobody would notice my space out session. It was just getting a little stressing that my dad still hasn't been able to catch the guy. He was getting emotional about it, even going as far as yelling at Mom, something that he has never done. I could tell by his immediate apology that he was just as appalled as we were. His demeanor has worsened by the day, and I can see the bags under his eyes darkening.

"Jade's working on it, alright, Tori. Your dad will be able to relax soon enough. We're making sure that the victims and their families are taken care of." His words did little to alleviate the worry in my stomach. The look on his face told me that he was keeping something from me and I gently elbowed him in the chest.

"What are you hiding? Andre, do you know something more about this?" I have always been able to read him like a book. The poor guy never could keep something hidden from me for long. He let go of an uneasy breath before glancing down at me.

"Sikowitz thinks it's a new demon strutting its stuff. It must have been influenced by Marko and the gang before we could shut it down. We just haven't been able to locate its position yet. Jade's getting antsy, and Cat hasn't been able to calm her down like she used to." I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed a thought. "In fact, she hasn't been acting like she used to either. Something's under her skin, and she won't tell any of us. I'm really starting to worry about her."

"Well, if I had any idea about it, I would bet she still feels guilty about all the people that died at her hands. It's hard for her to see past the blood that still seems to stain her fingertips." I bit the inside of my cheek, contemplating the concept to see if I could figure anything else out. I haven't seen her around recently, and Cat has been looking on the hurt and haggard side. "We should check and see if she's okay."

"Nah, I'd rather leave that to Cat. While Jade is an archangel, she still has trouble controlling her demonic tendencies. I don't blame her. Even as a demon, I never really felt the need to go about destroying things, or tempting humans to their collective doom. She was always the more destructive of us, as you probably could tell. Seeing as you were the supposed bane of her existence. Did she ever apologize for setting your hair on fire?" I grinned, remembering the one time that Jade had sincerely apologized, after strong convincing from her guardian angel.

"Yeah, she even fixed the singed ends. The smell didn't leave until two weeks after. I still can't believe she did that. I didn't even do anything to her!" He looked down at me again, an eyebrow quirked up. "Okay, so I had taken the last burrito from Festo's truck. How was I supposed to know she was in a burrito mood?"

"It was Monday, which is always Mexican Food Monday for her. You should have known better." I scoffed and crossed my arms. He shook his head, his braids bouncing lightly against his temple. "Alright we're here."

"Where is here, exactly?" He touched down on smooth rock and set me on my feet. I took in the scenery, suddenly struck by its aesthetics. The rushing waterfall cascaded down worn boulders and crashed into the deep pool below. He had landed on a cliff off to the side, allowing us to look over the edge and see the crystal clear waters. The city was nowhere to be seen, and all I could hear was the sound of the waterfall. It was so peaceful and serene. I sat down on the ledge and hung my legs over the rim.

"It's a place my mom and dad used to bring me to when I was little, you know, before the accident. Now my grandma is too senile to even join me. My clan threw me to the curb, you know?" He sat down beside me, his jean clad legs joining mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his.

"I'm sorry, Andre. I didn't think they would. I hoped they would want to be changed too." He sighed, resting his hand over mine. His sad smile showed the pain he still held in his heart and the grief that his clan had given him over his betrayal.

"This was for a good cause. And, I never really felt like a demon, you know. I think I knew, deep down, that I was meant to be an archangel. I've needed a purpose in life, and you've given me that, Tori." His other hand clasped mine in between his and he turned to face me. "You mean a lot to me, and I have no idea what I would do without you. Since that fateful day you joined us at HA, I have felt that a part of me had been completed. You have never left my side, even through my crazy times and reckless behaviors. Great, now I'm rambling…This isn't how I wanted this to go. I brought you to this nice scenery to distress and cool off, and I'm ruining it with my thoughtless jabbering…What I'm trying to say is…Would you go out with me, Tori? Make me the happiest archangel on the planet? In all the heavens and the earthy rocks below us?"

I stopped him with one finger over his mouth. His eyes flickered between mine and the finger that caused his pause. I saw the worry flicker in his dark brown before relief shone through. I slowly nodded and watched as a smile curled the corners of his lips. Pushing my hand away he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, and another on both cheeks. He let out his signature laugh and pumped a fist in the air. Grinning at his enthusiasm, I shook my head and continued to gaze out at the beautiful scenery. He wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. My own wrapped around his waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder again. This was the most serene moment and I could feel the tension slowly ebbing away. One thing that still remained was a simple thought. _What has happened to our dear friend, Jadelyn West?_

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

Glaring down at my hands, I can still see the crimson staining my alabaster skin; my own sweat solidifying the illusion and slicking my hands. No matter what I tried, water, holy water, even a scalding shower could not eliminate the ruby coloring on my flesh. I could hear the cries of the innocent blood I had shed, haunting me in my sleep. My guardian angel could do nothing to calm my frayed nerves, and she was forced to watch as I have slowly lost my sanity. Cimmerian has remained silent for far too long. I am beginning to wonder if he is still in there. I haven't heard from him since the Battle where he reached his black fingers into my soul and ripped it apart. I haven't felt the same since that day, and I've been struggling to keep the peace between the warring pieces of myself. My skin crawls every time a demon walks by, and I can feel the urge for vengeance burn under my pale flesh. I can't seem to keep the peace between the sides. I wish Sorvidad had mentioned this personal hell would be more than I bargained for. I wouldn't say that I regretted my mistake. Now I had nothing standing in the way of my love for Cat. Unfortunately, I had my own demons to fight, literally.

Shaking my head, the growls and curses silenced in my thoughts as I concentrated at the task at hand. There was a demon wreaking havoc on the human population of Los Angeles, and I was the only one who could stop it. I was getting closer to finding the foul creature, and possibly ending my torment. I felt like this was my only chance to make some sense of all this. I was slowly going insane, and there seemed to be absolutely no way to soothe my aching soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. I know, a lot of you are probably pissed that I haven't updated in months. Life kind of said "Hey! Homework, exams, Christmas, food, animals and stuff! Yeah, go do it." Truth be told, I kind of lost inspiration for all three of my stories. But, I am slowly getting back in the game. My Rhetoric and Composition class has taken most of my creative juice and bullshit fluff, leaving me with no mojo to write with. Plus, my left shift key is starting to malfunction. Dagummit. I really need to fix it, but I don't have the time. Any suggestions? Here's an idea. Leave it in the review you're going to write. Right? Anybody happy to see me? Yes? No? Pissed? I would like to know. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll work on it. Hopefully I have two more chapters for this, and I will get this story done by the end of April, okay? Love to hear from you guys. I'm going to hit the hay. I've got some sleep to catch up on, and an early math class to go to. Later gators!<strong>


	25. Lasa-ma sa te ajute

**Chapter 25, now up. You probably don't care about this whatsoever so I'll keep it short.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Disappointingly enough, I have a few ideas that would make it awesome. Well, would have…Oh well.**

* * *

><p><em>Lasa-ma sa te ajute(Let me help you)<em> _Cat's POV-The Valentine residence (Two months after the Attack)_

"Caterina, I appreciate that you have found someone, but we do not like that that someone is of the same gender." Father was trying to sound unbiased. His brown eyes mirroring my own as he stared me down from across the table. I tapped my fingers on the surface, only listening half-heartedly. I knew that this was coming, ever since they noticed my attention elsewhere.

"I don't think gender really matters, Papa. Love itself is genderless, meaning everybody experiences it. It shouldn't matter who I fall in love with." I saw him start to interrupt and I held up my hand. "Let me explain. How would you have reacted if I told you that I fell in love with a demon?"

"I would have been appalled, hija. You know that they are the pinnacle of evil and distrust. He would not be happy, let alone pleased." His fists tightened over the marbled surface. I could see the vein is his forehead bulging at his anger.

"How are we any better than they, Papa? You know of the Fallen, you even told me the stories when I was little! Before I had gained my wings you spoke of the greatest archangels falling to temptations and disgracing themselves. The creation of demons coming from the de-evolution of archangels, something that you never thought of turning into a reality. You couldn't even imagine changing them back. I did that, Papa. I metamorphosed three demons into their original forms. Why can't you see the good that I've done?" I was having trouble keeping my temper in check. Jade's influence could be pretty evident in some cases, with my temper flaring every now and again. Papa's jaw ticked and his nostrils flared as even his stoic mask trembled with anger.

"You are my daughter. I am simply looking out for you. Your interactions with these demons have changed you! I do not believe they will ever be good influences for you. Look at what you are doing now? You are arguing with your own father! I bet your hedonistic so-called "friends" do the same! Those animals wouldn't know respect and kindness if it slapped them in the face." At that remark I growled out a sound similar to that of Jade's own.

"Do not compare my friends, my only friends mind you, to animals! They have done nothing to deserve your harrowing judgment! How dare you pass judgment upon them when you expect none to be passed upon yourself! We are not perfect creatures, Papa, you should know that. You have no right to deem who is worthy of my love and friendship!" He sat back, his eyebrows disappearing into his graying hairline. His jaw was still set, and I could tell that he was not going to change his mind within one argument. He leaned forward, steeping his fingers in front of his mouth. The barrier was up, and I knew that this "discussion" was over with.

"I do not want to see you with her, Caterina. I forbid you from visiting and contacting her." His voice was low, confirming my previous thoughts. I stood and spun away from him, looking over my shoulder.

"Try and stop me, Papa." With that, I stormed out of the house, much like the girl who had stolen my heart does.

* * *

><p><em>West Residence<em>

"Caterina, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in." Mr. West welcomed me with open arms, a contrasting agent against my own household. The man's graying hair and blue eyes showing kindness despite his title of Demon King. The wrinkles around the corners of his eyes were a testament of his many smiles and the joy he takes out of life. His demeanor had vastly changed since the Attack, no longer showing the stress of his rule. His daughter's transformation aided in his happiness, but also causing heartache that could be seen in the deep blue. "Are you here to visit Jadelyn?"

"Of course, Mr. West. Is she around?" I looked around the main foyer, trying to see if there were any noticeable changes. It was well lit, and the polished floor shone in the flickering candle light.

"Well, she is up in her room, I believe. I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since last night's dinner. Perhaps I should check on her?" He made his way over to their grand staircase before I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Or, I suppose you could do that for me, yes?"

"Might be a better idea, Mr. West. I'll give you an update when I leave, okay?" He nods before stepping off towards another room in the estate. I make my way up the staircase and find my way through the winding hallways. I find Jade's room easily, years of practice allowing me to see it with my mind's eye. The black door is shut, and there isn't any noise coming from behind it. Frowning, I knock on the wooden surface, praying that she is awake. It takes a few seconds, but the door knob twists and the door pops open to reveal a tired face.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Her voice is groggy and strained. Her eyes were what made me pause in answering her. One was her normal blue-green while the other was the vibrant yellow of her demon days. She noticed my staring and blinked, her eyes returning to normal. I swallowed and filed my question away for later.

"I wanted to see you…And I got into an argument with my dad." I looked down at my feet, the guilt finally starting to catch up. Jade's fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into her room. A small squeak escaped me as she swiftly closed the door behind us. I sat down in her rolling chair, noticing the finger marks that creased the top. She perched on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her and resting her elbows on her knees.

"What was this argument about?" Her grin and cheeky demeanor no longer hampered by her slumber. Her brown hair was twisted up in a high ponytail, but a few strands had escaped and were dangling about her ears. I drew one of my knees up to my chest and put my chin on it. Taking a deep breath, I settled my stirring thoughts and began.

"Surprisingly enough, he was being the opposite of what we are. He couldn't see past the "sins" of what the past demons have done. He was judging you guys for what your ancestors have done, and just because of what you are. Can you believe that? I thought we were supposed to be without that aspect. I thought we were supposed to be better than humans and their sins." I sighed, picking at the stitching in my jeans. I heard a low chuckle from Jade, and I looked up to see her smile widen.

"It appears that you are not the only angel to be affected by demons, hm? I am no longer allowed to say anything against your kind, seeing as I have changed my own colors. I will say this, your life is yours to live, and yours alone. I'm going to bet that that was not the only part of the argument?" She tilted her head to the side, fingers twirling an errant strand. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as the other half was brought up.

"Well, he doesn't approve of my friendship with Andre and Robbie…" She quirked an eyebrow, and raised her chin in question. I swallowed again, trying to keep my pulse down. "And he doesn't approve of our relationship."

"Oh really now?" I can hear the growl in her voice before seeing her mouth twitch down. Her fingers are now curled over her knees and a sneer has replaced her cat-like grin. "So, even now, as one of his own kind, hell, I'm even better than him, and he still won't accept me?"

"I know, I gave him a piece of my mind-" Another growl escaped Jade's lips as she stood abruptly.

"I don't believe this. I completely changed for you. I have struggled with my tendencies, and the disgrace of my family. Your father disgusts me. I thought that becoming an archangel would help gain me favor in his eyes, and at least give me some leeway. Unfortunately it appears that I will never be good enough for you. How ironic is that? I became the most "pure" creature known to mankind with the bloodiest skin and I am still hated by angels." Her eyes flashed yellow again before returning to blue. She paced between the chair and her bed, fists clenching and unclenching in her anger. I stood and got in her path, causing her to stop and look at me. The amber glow was back and I could see her teeth peeking out underneath her lips.

"It wasn't just that, Jade. It's because you're a girl that we can't be together." I heard her sharp intake of breath, and saw her jaw set much like my father's. I gently took her face in my hands and her breathing settled. "Jade, I left him alone in that house. You are more important to me than my family. I want no part of a judgmental group because that is not what I stand for. This is where I need you more than anything. You can't shut me out now, not when we've been through everything separate."

"I won't, Cat. I can't, not after this. I wasn't alone in my fight against Marko. Cimmerian and the other hosts were there to help me out, but I haven't heard from him since. It's so quiet, Cat, and I don't know if I can handle it. Who would have thought hearing voices would become so commonplace, hm?" She stopped, probably noticing the confused look on my face. "What? Did Halo never talk to you?"

"No, no, she did, but I didn't have any "hosts" talking to me. In fact, she never mentioned belonging to anyone else." The gold ring on my finger felt cold against my skin. Now that I thought about it, she hadn't spoken to me since the Attack either. I guess I never really noticed her absence. Jade's scrunched eyebrows showed her own perplexity. "Has he been quiet this entire time?"

"Yes, I can't find him anywhere in my mind either. It's like he simply disappeared! And yet, I still cannot remove this damn ring!" She glared at the obsidian colored ring of metal around her pale finger. I could see the insanity brewing behind her eyes before ebbing away with each frustrated blink. "Cat, I'm going insane in my own mind. My inner demon is still around, hissing its insults and fighting against my archangel. The two different sides are constantly warring against each other. I thought when I changed that I would completely leave my demonic side. Unfortunately, it's been curling around and twisting its claws into my sanity and driving me mad! I can't seem to get a grip anymore."

"We'll get through this, Jade. I can help you, we can all help you. All you needed to do was ask." She took my wrists in her hands and held them together. She kissed the insides of my palms before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. This was her way of politely telling me to stop worrying.

"Cat, I appreciate it, but I think I need to figure this one out on my own." I gritted my teeth and shook my head, not liking the idea at all. "It's my decision, Cat, and I'm sticking to it. I'm sure my parents will gladly have you live with us while your dad figures out what he wants to do with his life. I need you to understand this, Cat. I will figure this out, and I will come back to you. Make no mistake, I love you with every fiber of my being. I just need a little time to make things right in my head, okay?"

"Jade, please don't do this without me. I'm here to help you, use me!" She copied my movement from earlier, catching my face in her hands. She gave me a sad smile and lightly shook her head. "You don't get to make this decision without me, Jade. Please."

"I'm sorry, Cat. But this is my cross to bear." With one last kiss that caused my heart to stop, she disappeared into thin air. A single tear escaped and trickled down my cheek, dripping down onto the plush carpet.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV-(Four Months Later)-L.A., California.<em>

I have found the demon responsible for these deaths. It belongs to the Ghast caste and these demons love horrifying the public. Infamous serial killers like Bundy, Manson and Dahmer were Ghasts simply masquerading as humans. This one takes a sick pleasure in tearing the throats out of its victims and smearing its name on the surroundings. Lawrence seems to be the name it likes the best, seeing as its past eight victims have all had names that start with the same letter. The humans are calling him "The Beast", only giving him more enjoyment. He has killed thirty two people, each with a gruesome scene played out. I rolled my shoulders, watching as this demon lured another victim into an alley. He looked like a young gentleman who claimed to have lost his dog. Playing on the kindness of a middle-aged woman, he led her into the darkness. A low growl crept its way up my chest and I had to swallow to keep myself silent. I couldn't let my cover be blown just yet. This was my first chance at catching him in the act, and I wasn't about to let him go. I ready myself as he moves in to strike the woman with his claws. Letting out a battle cry, I fall in between the two, halting the demon's attempt.

"Don't even think about it, Lawrence. I've had enough of your sins, and you have had enough blood stained on your skin. Your time is up." My wings stretched out to my sides, the tips brushing the brick walls, and stood to my full height. I was a head shorter than the demon, who gave me a cat-like grin that mirrored my own once mischievous one. The woman behind me screamed and ran out of the alley.

"Damn, you scared her off. And it was just getting to the best part. I guess you'll have to do, angel." His nose curled as he let out a maniacal laugh. Striking first, I stepped to the side and he missed by a few inches. His grey eyes widened as he swung again and promptly missed. "You aren't like any angel I've ever faced."

"Probably because I'm not just any angel." I drew my short sword and tipped it towards him. He hissed as he realized what I was. "I'm an archangel, and your time's up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, she found him. Were any of you doubting her? And I fulfilled one of your wishes, reviewers. I hope it was somewhat to your likings. If not, tell me about it. If it was, still tell me about it. I didn't get a whole lot out of you guys, but I do appreciate the "welcome back!". I have missed this story a little bit. It will be done soon, so that I can wrap up my other stories. Thanks for sticking with me you guys. BlueWolf Leader~Out<strong>


	26. Cineva neaşteptate

**Yup, nothing to say. Not even an apology because some of you won't accept it. It's late, I'm tired, and I have a graduation to attend to in the morning. Read or do not, it's your choice of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the concept. Please don't steal, it's not nice, and it's also a form of laziness.**

* * *

><p>Cineva neaşteptate<em>(Someone unexpected)<em>_Jade's POV_

"I'm sending you back to the netherworld where you truly belong, demon." It hurt to say those words, knowing my own fears as a demonite were probably traveling up and down his spine. Father told me that it may be what the humans call our "home", but it was not a place that a being would choose to be at willingly. Luckily I have never been privy to visiting it, more so now than ever. The defeated demon solemnly bows his head in acceptance of his fate as I wave my hand over his shadowed figure. The earth slowly swallowed him from his knees up. I let go of the breath that was stuck in my chest, the sorrow released its hold and faded away. I looked down at the concrete, shaking my head lightly. "Who'd have thought that I would be doing this…"

"Well, I certainly never would have imagined it, Jade." A voice whispered behind me, causing me to turn around abruptly. In my quick movements, my wings brushed roughly against the brick walls causing me to let out a quiet curse. "Now, I do believe that is the Jadelyn I have come to know and torture."

"Cimm-Cimmerian? W-what are you doing here?" I paused, staring at the shadow entity that was casually leaned against the brick wall. He uncrossed his arms and stepped into the dim light emanating from the street lamp at the end. I held up a hand, stopping the tumultuous thoughts that were swirling around like an angry beehive. "I guess I should be asking, how did you get here?"

"Well, that there is the mystery, now isn't it?" White teeth appeared on his obsidian face as he continued approaching me. He reached out a dark hand and trailed it along the brick wall, casting dancing shadows across the planes. "I would guess that it's been four months, hmm?"

"More like six months, actually." He tapped his chin and nodded in acknowledgment. I could just see a faint glow around where his eyes would probably be, giving me something to look at besides pitch blackness. "What…How have you been?"

"I've been getting along swimmingly, Jadelyn. I hope you haven't worried too much about me. This world has more to see than it did back when I had my first host. At least I have been able to experience it on my own this time. Thank you for this, by the way. I do appreciate it very much." He motioned at his solid figure and I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. "This was your doing, yes? When the other hosts decided to help you in the fight, you must have forced me out as well."

"So, you've been on your own for six months, while I've slowly been slipping out of sanity?" I couldn't contain the growl as it escaped. My hands had clenched into fists and I shook them out to keep from drawing blood. Cimmerian shrugged nonchalantly and brushed off his hands of any imaginary dust that managed to cling to his skin.

"I had no idea of your condition. I have never been outside of the ring, so pardon me if I wanted to explore the world. Now that I have come back, I can easily return your mind to its original mental state." He took a step forward, and I took a step back.

"Cimm, it's not going to be as easy as a flick of your wrist. I'm not a demon anymore, and I'm not affiliated with the dark either. You can't just traipse back in like nothing happened. I've been fighting much too long for you to simply wash it all away with a simple douse of consciousness." I spat at the dark creature, forcing him to stop in his advancement. I saw his shoulders slouch before they straightened again and he continued forward. He managed to back me into the opposite wall and encroach on my personal space.

"Well, you can't expect me to sit back and watch you dribble into madness, now can I? I know that this will be a long arduous process, because I was a part of your psyche, and I broke out. There was no way to prevent any kind of traumatization from that action, and I apologize. If I had known that that was going to happen, I would have tried to find another way. I'm sorry for leaving you to struggle on your own. I know that you have missed my company more so than you thought you would." He raised his chin in what I could only imagine was his own portrayal as a "knowing look". "I know you like the back of my hand, Jadelyn. You are strong enough to pull through this brief stint of insanity, but I am here to ease the ache. I will help you through this, but I will not be your sole provider. There is one other that you need to let in."

"This is not her burden to bear, Cimm. If you said I can do this on my own, I will. Just don't bring her into this, she's been through enough already." I hated begging my companion, but I could not justify dragging Cat into my own messed up head. She had enough on her plate with her family casting her out, and I had basically abandoned her right as she told me that. _Damn, I'm an idiot._

"Yes, yes you are." Cimmerian smiled slyly at me, and I had hoped that he couldn't still read my mind. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case. "We will start with meditations that will make it easier to concentrate. First, let's go home and see if we can reconnect. I do believe I have missed my sister more than even I thought I would."

"You going soft on me already, Cimm?" I joked, nudging him in the shoulder. He bumped me back and shook his head. A low chuckle emanated from his chest and bounced around the empty alleyway.

"Must be the humanity that I've been witness to recently. You would not believe the amount of cruelty and kindness I have seen these past few months." I clapped him on the shoulder and reverted to a more human look. His form shimmered until he returned to a familiar look. Blue eyes connected with mine and an easy smile graced his lips. "Let me tell you all about it on our way back, hm?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Cimm."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the West Residence<em>

"Ah, Jadelyn, lovely to see you again after your long absence. We've been keeping Caterina company since you left. I believe she is still up in your room." My mother ushered us inside without a second glance at Cimmerian. Somehow I couldn't believe how relaxed my parents were about all of this. Of course, no human ever thought that demons were the most understanding creatures when it comes to abrupt changes. We tended to brush off anything different and concentrate at the task at hand. "Please enjoy your stay, Cimmerian. It is so nice to finally meet you in person."

"And you as well, Mrs. West. Now you can put a different face to the same name, hm?" Cimm grinned back at her tipping his hand to her in a polite gesture. I blanched at his behavior, _how come you never behaved like this to me?_

_You simply never looked to me like a respected individual. You were more like a prick who needed to be taught a lesson._ His eyes flicked over to me, the azure pools flickering playfully. I bit my tongue to keep my rude retort at bay before heading up the grandiose staircase. He followed after me, bidding my mother good bye for now. My steps slowed as I approached my bedroom door and anxiety quickly swept its way down my spine.

_How do I even begin to rectify my actions, Cimm? I've certainly made a mess of things by up and leaving her when she needed me most._ My shoulders slumped forwards and he clasped a hand on them. Giving me a confident smile and a reassuring pat, he pushed me towards the door.

_Well, the best way to start is to apologize for being a self-centered idiot, I suppose? _ I glared at him and his lack of helpfulness. He shrugged before grasping the door knob and swinging the door open. Before I knew what was happening though, I was tackled to the wooden floor by a flurry of wings and brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well. That's all I've got for this chapter. Do or do not, there is no try as the great Jedi master Yoda always says. This is what I'm repeating in an attempt to see if you will review or not. Do, or do not, I do not care. I'm almost done with this story. We'll go through Jade's "therapy" and then a happily ever after. Sound good? Okie dokie, smokey. Blue Wolf Leader~ Out<strong>


	27. Ardere din interior

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the ideas. Lion King, Concrete Angel, none of that belongs to me. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Ardere din interior(Burning from the Inside Out)-<em>_Jade's POV (Her room)_

"Jade, you've been gone for four months. Where have you been?" My petite soul mate chastised me after almost squeezing the life out of me. I couldn't blame her though; I had abandoned her in my haste to prove myself as an archangel. I winced, feeling a migraine coming on and foreshadowing one of my slowly becoming infamous psychotic breaks. Rubbing my temples in an attempt to assuage the pain, I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. Cat's scent wafted into my senses, revealing just how much time she had spent in my room, let alone my bed. There was another smell, something salty that stung my nose. I could only assume that she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep.

"Cat, I really am sorry for leaving you, especially after what your parents did. I have no other explanation than it being an itch that I had to scratch. Not saying that it's a valid excuse, because it's not. I'm an idiot who can't control my impulses, surprisingly I thought that this would have changed with my swapping sides. Yet, I can easily break your heart with my careless caprice." My neck twitched, causing my head to jerk to the side. I could feel the pent up energy crawling across my skin, seeking for an easy exit. I clenched my hands into fists and set my jaw to keep it from sinking into my all too eager fingers. Cimmerian placed a steady hand on my shoulder, and the energy slowly made its way to where his hand sat. I glanced at him and gave him a slight nod of thanks. Suddenly, it clicked in my mind that I had yet to introduce the two of them. "Oh, Cat, I would like to introduce you to… a friend of mine, I suppose."

"Silas Black, at your service." He winked at her and extended his hand. Cat reached to accept the gesture, only to jump back with a gasp of shock when their skin made contact. Recognition shone through brown orbs as her mouth formed an "o". Cimmerian flexed his hand in what I could only assume was his releasing nervous energy. "My apologies, Caterina, I did not mean to hurt you."

"Cimm, is that you?" Her voice sounded different, softer and lighter somehow. She reached out for him, the gold ring shimmering even in the low lighting of my room. He stopped her questing fingers centimeters from his face, giving her a strange look as he did so. Flipping her hand over, he touched the gold that encircled her small digit. He exhibited such care and devotion to the metal, something that I had never seen the entity do.

"Halo, my sister, it has been far too long." He enveloped her in a hug, leaving me to awkwardly sit there. How had I forgotten about this? _Oh, right, I was having a mental breakdown trying not to destroy the state of California._ I cleared my throat to get them to break apart, seeing as he was fiercely squishing my possessed girlfriend. _Wow, I hope to never think that in the same sentence ever. _Cimm reluctantly let go of Cat/Halo/Whoever and had the gall to look guilty. "My sincerest apologies, Jadelyn. It has been a while since I was able to touch my sister with my own flesh."

"And I get that, the only problem is that you were touching my girlfriend. Feel free to get acquainted without physical contact." My breath hitched in my chest and a searing pain burned its way into my heart. My hands reached up to claw at my shirt and ease it to the best of my ability. Cimm knelt before me, blue eyes filled with concern and compassion. Another set of hands wrapped themselves around my should, my skin tingling in response to the familiarity of the small brunette.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Cat's voice wavered and I vaguely felt the bed compress under her weight. My senses were clouding over due to the slow burn that was coursing through my veins. Breathing was slowly becoming harder and more shallow, and my muscles were twitching uncontrollably. "Cimm, what's happening to her?!"

"She's having a reaction to what happened to her. You wouldn't think it to be easy for her to simply change every molecule in her being, would you? She didn't change completely, and both sides are fighting over her soul. She may have sold her soul to save you from a being of true evil, but she is nowhere near being at peace with herself." Apparently my ears were working just fine; the rest of me was shutting down because of whatever the hell he was talking about. He pressed a cold hand to my forehead, and eased me to lay on the bed. Picking up my feet, he propped them up on some folded blankets and smoothed out the stronger flinches emanating from my legs. "I have been watching her these past few months, never quite feeling right about leaving her the way I did. She has managed to keep from destroying cities and attacking people, but at a cost. Her psyche is shattered, into God knows how many pieces. I have no idea how we are supposed to put them back together, because these simple humans use stupid things such as duct tape and WD-40 to fix any problem on the planet."

"I bet Tori has something in her parents' library for this…She's the one who helped us change Andre, Robbie and Sikowitz…Cimm, why didn't she tell me about this? She has to know how painful it was in not knowing how she was doing, right?" I barely felt her fingers caress their way from my ear to my chin. My eyes fluttered shut, no longer capable of staying open as the burn intensified. It felt like my atoms were trying to explode apart. I wanted to tell her how much of an idiot I was, even if I had said it many times before. She didn't deserve this, after everything I put her through. My scattered thoughts disappeared as another blaze of agony singed my lungs. Cat's hands grasped one of my own shaking fists, and rubbed her thumb in soothing patterns across my clammy skin.

"Believe me when I say this, Caterina, she is regretting her decision to leave with every moment you and I casually sit here chatting. You, Halo and I will need to stitch the tattered patches together with whatever information we can gather. As of right now, she is on her own in defeating her own demon." Cimmerian's words drifted farther and farther away as I slipped into my own personal hell. The only thing keeping me company was the feeling of Cat's fingers clasping mine.

* * *

><p><em>Andre's POV<em>

I've asked myself how this was going to work, seeing as I was technically an immortal creature and Tori had a limited amount of time on this earth. I had to consult someone I had never before talked to about this situation. He certainly made me stop and think about it, and assured me that she would have a place with me for eternity. Hearing those words put it into perspective that I had all the time in the world to shower her with what she deserved. Without a doubt in my mind, I would show her how much she means to me. Currently, I had her wrapped up in my arms and we were watching _The Lion King_ on her small TV. No matter how many times I had already seen it, viewing it as a new being seemed to shine a new light on it. I was brought out of my reverie by Cat's ringtone of "Concrete Angel" on Tori's phone. Tori shook her head and reached for her phone on the nightstand.

"Cat? Slow down, what are you talking about?" I could hear Cat's frantic shouting from the receiver, and Tori winced as she held it away from her ear. My eyebrows mimicked her own as they scrunched together in confusion. I rubbed her shoulder and sat up to pause the movie. I watched the myriad of emotions play across her features as she listened to Cat's hurried utterances. "Is Jade alright?"

"What's going on?" My interest immediately piqued at my best friend's name. She had been missing for the past four months, and none of us knew where she had disappeared to. If she was back in town, we needed to catch up and see how she was doing. Now was our chance, but what if something had happened?

"We'll be right over, Cat, as soon as I check for anything with my parents." She hung up, hand dragging through her hair in what I was realizing was a nervous habit for her. Looking at me, I saw tears shimmering in her brown eyes. I took her hands in my own, silently pleading to tell me what was up. Her mouth opened and closed, before she finally uttered three words. Those simple words sent my heart into a rabid race of anxiety and desperation.

"Jade's in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's been awhile. Don't worry about me. I'm still alive. Ever so slowly this story will be finished eventually. <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


End file.
